Naruto's Savior
by Theteacher
Summary: Naruto at 5 is attacked and leaves the village with a jonin to learn new abilities. He is now asked to not only battle his own demons but join a special organization to protect the world from a rising power of evil. Discontinued, my apologies.
1. A friend and teacher

**Naruto's Savior Chapter 1: The beginning**

_I do not own Naruto and probably will never._

Naruto ran to a small grassy patch of land in the corner of the village. Over 50 civilians and ninja were surrounding the 5 year old blonde headed boy. Just as it looked like it was over for Naruto a 14 year old boy jumped in front of him facing the villagers with his arms stretched out to the side.

'_Is that an angel?_' Naruto wondered. The young man before him certainly fit the description. The man was a savior and stood majestically over Naruto's crumbled form

"Leave this boy alone" he shouted.

Villagers angered by the comment retorted "Move or we will kill you and the demon."

"I will not let you hurt him," the brave young man shouted back.

That was when Naruto lost consciousness. Some of his earlier proved too much for the poor boy and he blacked out due to blood loss. Then the villagers charged. The older boy refusing to hurt the villagers went over to Naruto and shielded him with his body.

"We will have our revenge kid even if we have to kill you" The villagers stabbed him with pitch forks and burned his body with torches while Ninjas used torture and interrogation techniques.

(The interrogation techniques to find out why he would want to help the demon)

The dying boy tried to shake in pain as little as possible slowly dying he saw his brothers life flash before his eyes. '_Weird'_ he thought '_Well I'll understand soon'_. He smiled at the blond haired boy pretending nothing was happening. Then he felt a tug on his soul, he grunted and closed his eyes.

The nearly dead boy coughed out blood and with his remaining strength quietly said while rubbing his hair affectionately "Naruto hang in there a little longer."

After Naruto's protector was dead the villagers tossed him aside. They then hung him from a stake wanting to burn the demon alive.

"Stop! What are you doing to this poor boy" another 14 year old boy shouted. He gazed across the crowd and then saw a mutilated figure on the ground.

He slowly and cautiously walked over to him. "Brother" he said. Beginning to lose control of himself "Why" he screamed pulling a sword off his back the young Ninja lost control of himself.

Twenty ninja of chunin level and higher looked at him and the boys red eyes. Then they started laughing. "Your brother was a fool" one shouted. That was the last thing he ever said.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" The boy screamed while doing one handed jutsu's "I will revenge my brother" 300 clones filled the area time for you to die "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" thousands of shurikens hit the killers from all directions

The boy wavered a little and then everything went black

Naruto who had just woken up, thanks to speedy recovery thanks to a certain 9 tailed fox, watched the scene terrified he was really scared he huddled up in the fetal position. Just then the Hokage showed up. '_Oh God_ he thought _Arashi would not be happy'._

Sarutobi picked up Naruto and hugged him close he turned to his ANBU forces. "Why did no one inform me this was going on?" The third asked the question but in truth he already knew the answer.

The captain of the forces Kakashi said "It would seem the ANBU troops who were patrolling this area joined in the attack on the boy.

Sighing the Hokage said "Count the casualties and return Seishinryoku to my office and his brother Seijou as well". '_What a sad day for Kohona'_.

When Naruto woke up he was in the Hokage's office.

"Oye old man why am I here" the blond haired boy asked impatiently

"Naruto the time has come for me to tell you who you are."

Naruto for once was quiet curiosity twinkling in his eyes. "You are the vessel of the Kyubi. Naruto mouth opened agape. The old man proceeded to tell Naruto the true story of the Yondaimes sacrifice to defeat the Kyubi.

"What" he yelled. But what confused Naruto even more was that The Hokage did not say why the Yondaime chose him.

"I'm afraid it's true so I'm sending you away from Konoha so you will not have to face this much abuse."

Still angry the blond grumbled "Where will I be going?"

"You will go to cloud country with Seishinryoku to guard you. This is very important to strengthen relations with a future ally."

"Okay, but who is Seishin"

"He is the boy who saved your life"

"That guy" Naruto shouted "He's scary."

The Hokage chuckled wearily "Well Naruto we have already packed your things you leave in twenty minutes I'll have a trusted worthy ninja escort you there. Good-bye Naruto" he hugged him and watched him leave.

"Good bye Old man" Naruto said waving as he left the room.

Seishinryoku walked to the gate surprisingly enough Naruto and Kakashi were already there.

"All right lets go" he said and they left at a walk not wanting Naruto to get too worn out.

"So Kakashi I'm surprised your coming with us" Seishin said

"Well someone has to make sure you don't annihilate a small village" Kakashi said in complete seriousness.

"That's below the belt Kakashi" he said in a menacing tone "Those people deserved to die"

"Hmm" Kakashi gave up taunting the boy and continued to read his book.

No one talked for a while until Naruto spoke up "Um Seishinryoku can I call you Ryoku."

"Why not" Seishin replyed "most people call me Seishin but I kinda like Ryoku."

"Also," Naruto asked quietly, "Was your brother the one that saved me" his eyes looking obtrusively naïve. As soon as he said those words his head moved away to the face the ground.

"What do you mean?" he said tears filling up his eyes

"The boy who covered me up to protect me from the villagers"

"He did that… Well it sounds like him. Ryoku sighed "But he's not actually my brother."

"What do you mean?" the confused blond head asked.

Kakashi spoke up, interrupting the question "Make a right here."

They all turned.

"Hey Kakashi" asked Ryoku.

"Yup."

"Do you think maybe we could run this is taking to long."

"Hmmm… While I guess as long as Naruto is up for it."

Naruto got a devilish glint in his eyes "Sure I'll run on one condition."

"What" Ryoku asked nervously.

"You have to tell me who that guy was."

"… Fine…" He said quietly.

And with that they were off.

* * *

**Timeskip has taken place. Naruto is now 11.**

* * *

Naruto did some seals and quickly "Suiton: Water Fang Bullet" he shouted.

Ryoku jumped up and did some seals "Raiton: lightning strike" the electricity zapped the water surrounding him.

Naruto jumped through the cloud of dust that was clearing. He punched Ryoku in the face not even bothering to watch it disappear. He knew it was a clone.

He ducked catching Ryoku's foot as he appeared out of nowhere and twisted it.

Ryoku twirl his body so his foot was touching the area behind his kneecap. His back was stretched over Naruto's head.

"Ha you're done for now sensei!" Naruto cried triumphantly. He raised his fist to punch his teacher between the shoulder blades

Ryoku smiled "You did well today Naruto sorry for what I'm about to do. Doton: Rock shield 10,000 pound weight gain." Chakra covered his body

Naruto's punch connected right as the jutsu activated. Naruto, smashed his hand against material as hard as iron and collapsed under the amount of weight. He lay on the ground his breath taken away by the weight.

Ryoku got up and laughed at his sprawled out student.

"Let's get some ramen Naruto you've earned it." They started walking to the nearest ramen stand and in cloud country their were very few.

Naruto bounced up at the sound of ramen. "All right!" he shouted with enthusiasm

His black jacket, with an orange fox on the back, was tattered from the fight. But ramen always made everything better.

Naruto there is something I think you've earned the right to know. I am from the Yamanaka clan. Naruto I have explained to you before how he came to be my brother but you keep saying you don't understand, so I will tell you one more time. This time will be the complete truth.

_**Flashback** _

_Ryoku panted he had been trying to make his new jutsu work all day. He called it reversed personality technique. 'It has to work' he thought to himself._

'_Dad already went over this with me. If I pump chakra into Mind Body Switch Technique I should be able to focus in on the part of the brain that controls emotions and mess with people values and stuff.'_

'_Dad thinks I'm doing this to create a powerful interrogation technique.' Ryoku snickered along with the Kage bunshin clone he had been practicing on. _

'_If dad knew what this was really for he would kick me out of the clan.'_

_He thought of the top two things he would do with the jutsu._

_Convince the Hokage to be more __generous __and finance his reading cough, cough.And more importantly…_

_Some of the Uchilla's and Hyuga's need an attitude adjustment he would fix them. _

"_So what if the jutsu would only work temporarily" he mumbled 'This is going to be awesome'_

'_Well better get back to training, hm maybe if I pour more chakra in it'_

'_Here goes nothing he thought'_

_He did the seals required (there were 52)._

_Boom he was in the clone mind. 'Let's see what happens if I give the clone all my good traits and take away the bad._

_After he had done that he felt... Different._

_Boom his mind flew out of the clone and knocked his body back._

_He looked at the clone it simply stared back. _

"_Do you feel different" he asked_

"_Not really" it answered_

"_Aw well" Ryoku groanedl" I'm too tired to continue." He withdrew his chakra and to his amazement the clone or what was a clone didn't disappear. _

"_What the Hell!" he practically yelled_

_He took a swing at the clone, who then dodged casually. "Hello" the clone said._

_Ryoku kept swinging and finally managed to land a fist on the clone's face._

"_Ow" the clone replied softly no poof no vanishing act._

"_Oh my God" Ryoku whispered what have I done._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto listened in astonishment "What happened after that" the blond haired ninja choked out. His 4th bowl of ramen sat untouched.

"The clone came back to my house to live with me" Ryoku said casually.

"What" Naruto screamed so every one within twenty blocks could here them

"Well it would have been hard to kill him knowing he was the good side of me and all. Plus I always wanted a brother."

"NOT THAT" Naruto yelled "I can't believe you sensei you're a pervert!" He banged his head against the table "WHY ME" he moaned "To be stuck with a pervert."

Ryoku sweat dropped.

"Oh no way I'm not a pervert… Well at least not anymore" Ryoku said defensively shaking his hands

"Huh" Naruto lifted his eyebrow at his sensei.

"I put that trait into Seijou. You see at the time I didn't think it was a bad trait. And well… If I didn't he wouldn't have helped me get Icha Icha paradise."

"Luckily for me that trait was taken out of me completely."

"Really" asked Naruto who gazed suspiciously at his sensei.

"Yeah sure whatever" and with that he faced the way opposite of Naruto pretending to be lost deep in thought.

Naruto continued to go over what Ryoku had talked about in his head. What a story and more importantly is he really not a pervert.

Ryoku laughed to himself '_Stupid kid_' he thought as he pulled a copy of Come Come paradise out of his vest.

* * *

Yes I am reformatting the story due to people telling me it's to short. I'm also editting it and have so far found a bunch of mistakes anyway I hope you like it 


	2. The real story

**Chapter 2: Kyubi's Entrance**

DeathRaiderz: Don't worry Ryoku isn't anywhere near being a god he is probably on the same ability level as Kakashi and only because he has gone to a different village and learned new jutsu that even Kakashi hasn't seen.

Real-Illusion: I am not going to have Naruto use weights I have something else planned don't worry it's not gravity seals, though I might use them as well.

LbcLostKid: Thank you for reviewing. Ryoku did invent a pretty cool jutsu. The only problem is he could never use it in battle.

Also thanks to korena91 her videos on you tube are hilarious and inspired me to write more.

Oh before I forget

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Well here it is:

* * *

"Naruto" Ryoku asked "How many justsus do you know.

"I don't know, like 20... Yeah around their." The young shinobi stated

"Well when you master 50 I will take you to my friend Jiriyah to continue your studies. But for now I think you are accomplished enough to take your first B rank mission."

"Alright" Naruto yelled "I'm ready, believe it!"

"Alright this mission was given to me but I have some… er… Reading to do!" Ryoku yelled the last part. _'Geez I need to be more careful I know how much Naruto hates perverts.'_

Alright Ryoku said here are the details of your mission.

"You will infiltrate a rebel out post in rice country, since as you know they have only recently started having their own ninja's and frankly speaking they don't want to lose them.

The rebels are not ninjas but may have 1 as their leader your job is to assassinate the leader even if he isn't a Shinobi."

There is a time limit you have to be back here in 1 month.

Naruto stared at Ryoku in horror. "I have to kill people." The blond asked nervously.

"Yes." Ryoku answered solemnly "But there is a way to avoid the killing."

"How" Naruto asked. Needing to know how to prolong his first kill.

"You have to bring him back to the **Hokage**. Now that's important even though we do mostly Lighting country missions this one is not one of them.

"Got it." Naruto said as he ran off determined to bring the villain back alive.

Ryoku waited patiently for the blond to return

Naruto came back five minutes later "Where am I going? He asked "You forgot to tell me."

"I forgot to tell **you**" Ryoku said annoyed at the blonde's look of innocence… "Forget it" he sighed.

"The encampment is in the Rice country capital they threaten the Daimyo's power .The bordering country has few have no ninja so crossing through there should be easy."

"But Naruto even though it will be easy, I think you should pack some things. The trip could take a few days so you should be prepared. "Bye have fun." Ryoku said hurriedly while walking off.

'Sheesh' naruto thought he could have at least seen me off. 'Oh well I guess it can't be helped'.

He left to get his supplies and was leaving the village an hour later.

Naruto was off on his way to Rice country and was making great time. Then the blond heard a voice.

"**Kit stop running and sit against a tree**. **It is I the great KYUBI.**"

"Fuck" Naruto cursed. "I don't want to talk to you demon"

"**Hey Kit I want to offer you a deal and I'll make it worth you while**" The Kyubi pleaded.

"…What type of deal" Naruto asked curiously drifting into the subconsious

"**Hello kit welcome to my humble home** the Kyubi said innocently. **Before you say anything, just listen. I will help train you if you grant be one request"**

"What" Naruto asked suspiciously?

"**I want you to release me when you die**"

"Wow thanks for wasting my time you'll go to heaven before I release you"

"**Listen Brat! I want to be free. Give me some sort of freedom anything." **The Kyubi's cage shook in his anger.

"No, I do not trust you in any way you damn fox" His hands clenched

"**Damn it! I'll help you**…" The demon thought for a moment "**Have your sensei improve my home and I'll teach you a jutsu and, possibly, never bother you again." **

"This jutsu had better be pretty special fox" The blond snarled

Then Naruto got an idea. "Fine fox but you teach me the jutsu first to make sure it's up to my standards."

"**WHAT! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!**" The Kyubi roared…_'__**This may be the only chance I get I can't blow it**_**.'** **"Fine Brat but I want your word" **

"What?" Naruto taunted the Demon. "Trusting the word of a human are we?

"**You always keep your promises brat, I guess I'll put my faith in you this time."**

"Sounds like someone's desperate" he joked casually. "Alright let's see this Jutsu."

The Kyubi told him the hand sides and then began to tell him the point of the jutsu.

Listen carefully because I'm only going to explain this once.

"**Basically this jutsu allows you to send chakra into your eyes and ears directly from the part of your, pathetically small, brain that stores information to copy jutsus. **

"**You see as well, as watching the jutsu be preformed you will remember it if you're hit by it or trapped in a genjutsu or even hear the name of it. But in your current state it would use up so much of your chakra you would not be able to fight afterward. But fortunately it takes very little chakra to sustain"**

"So essentially it would be wise to come it to contact with my enemy, learn some techniques, dodge them and run away" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"**Humph**" the Kyubi stated "**You're** **not nearly as hopelessly, retarded as you look**."

"I'm going to take that as a complement" Naruto said matter-of-factly. "If that's all, I'd rather not talk to you again until I get a chance to finish my part of the bargain."

"**I'd rather not talk to you either, ****pathetic,**** human**" The kyubi kicked him out of his home and back to consciousness

'_Stupid fox'_ Naruto growled to himself

With that Naruto picked himself up and continued on his way to Rice country. '_I wonder what Kohona is like'_ he wondered absent mindedly. '_I know I have a month to complete the mission why don't I visit Kohona for a day or two, it's on the way anyway. That would be a lot of fun.'_

As darkness approached he quickened his pace to get to Kohona. He arrived at the front gate an hour later at around 6 o' clock at night. "Hm…" He said to no one in particular "Should I sleep in the village or outside."

'Well' he thought 'If I find a place to stay in the village it would give me an hour or two

to explore. "Alright" he said as his curiosity got the better of him "Inside it is".

He walked over to the fence having just used Henge no Jutsu to transform into his sensei.

He walked up to the jonins who were on duty. "Hello" he said casually.

"Seishin is that really you?" they asked in amazement "It has been to long" they said "Why don't you join us for dinner later."

"I would love to" Naruto said "but I can't at the tonight maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah you should probably see the Hokage" they said waving as they pushed him through the gate

"You two stay safe he called back"

Naruto rushed hurriedly into an alley and transformed back into himself. 'I didn't think they would care so much if sensei was back' he thought. 'I have drawn to much attention to myself. Well nothing I can do about it now'.

He then proceeded to rush off and explore the village. Two hours later he snuck into an unused hotel room and fell asleep.

The next day he woke up early to avoid being caught and left to get some breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down and smiled at a girl working in the shop.

"Hello" he said smiling at her 1 miso ramen please. She brought his bowl over shortly afterward.

"Itadakimasu" he cried out joyfully. After he had finished he was about to leave but first decided since he would be coming twice more that day ask the girl her name.

"Thank you very much… Um I don't believe I caught your name" he asked bluntly

"It's Ayame" the girl said smiling sweetly at him

"Thank you" he said again before racing off.

'Now onto the Academy I wonder if any kids my age will be there. Maybe I can fight them' he thought excitedly.

Naruto ran over buildings unseen to all but other Ninjas. Unfortunately for him it was a Ninja who was there as he darted through the sky.

I must report him to the Hokage he does not belong to this village the chunin thought heading in the opposite direction to inform the leader of the village.

Naruto arrived at the academy building moments later and snuck in through the window. _'I wonder who will be here_.' He walk down the hallway there were 6 rooms four classes were occupying the rooms leaving 2 empty.

He walked into a room to find it not as empty as he had originally thought. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said to a boy eating a bag of chips and another boy lazily staring out the window.

They both looked at the boy with a freakishly large smile on his face.

Choji's face lit up at seeing Naruto. "Hi, I'm Choji and this is my best friend Shikamaru!" he said right before stuffing some more chips in his mouth.

"What are you guy's doing?" Naruto asked

"Nothing" answered Choji. "Doing anything would be too troublesome for him."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who only nodded still gazing at the clouds.

"OH! Shikamaru I almost forgot we have battles today to see who will be rated where when picking teams." Choji exclaimed.

"When are you having the battles?"

"In about five minutes, you should come watch" choji stated, obviously trying to be friendly.

"You better believe I'm coming. I'll never miss a good fight.

"Well then we better go. Shikamaru wearily stated. "If I'm right then Ino and Sakura have already fought with Ino winning and if we hurry we'll make it in time for our matches."

The three walked downstairs and into the yard where sure enough Iruka was calling their Choji's name.

Iruka was fuming "Where have you guy's been?" He hollered at them. He tried to seem angry but the kids were so cute and he could never stay mad for long. Iruka sighed '_Defeated yet again by myself.'_ he thought.

Anyway Choji your going to fight Kiba. Naruto saw his friend look a little nervous while his competitor got a twisted, evil look in his eye.

"I'm going to beat you into the ground fatty" he cried out attempting to intimidate his foe.

"What did you just say?" Choji asked rhetorically "Because if you just said what I think you said you are in for an ass whooping." His eyes flaming in anger.

Choji charged his opponent "Multi-Size technique" he shouted then he did human bullet tank which missed the faster Kiba.

Kiba then beat Choji down with taijutsu, not wanting to use too much chakra and use ninjutsu.

Naruto ran over to help his friend get up. "Nice try Choji" that guy got lucky.

"Thanks Naruto." He let himself be pulled up before walking over to a shaded tree and sitting down with his two friends.

Next will be Shino vs. Hinata. Hinata and Shino walked to face each other. I-I'm ready Sh-Shino-san.

Shino rushed toward her and threw a few punches. Hinata dodged easily and hit him twice. But since her byakugon could see it was an insect bunshin she turned to find where he was.

She saw him to the left of her and ran towards him knocking bugs out of her way, but Shino had already got bugs on her in the beginning of the fight when she had hit the bunshin.

She kept attacking but her attacks got slower and slower, so Shino just kept dodging, until she submitted not wanting to suffer from chakra exhaustion.

"Alright Shikamaru" called Iruka "Your up against Sasuke".

Shikamaru just shook his head. "Fighting Sasuke is too troublesome he would present to much of a challenge. Just mark me down in last for the sparring."

Sasuke finally decided to speak up "Iruka" he agitatedly said "If the dobe forfeits who am I going to face. I didn't watch all these losers for nothing."

"Well, I suppose that's true, you have to fight someone" Iruka said. "Well does anyone want to fight again?"

No one answered. Even Kiba pretended to be busy examining Akamaru and looking for wounds.

"Well if no one else will. I'll fight him" Naruto said confidently.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the student of Ryoku-sensei and will beat this loser up for making fun of my friends!"

'_The kid has no idea what he is getting into'_ Iruka thought while shaking his head. "Fine you can fight if it's alright with Saskue."

Sasuke nodded while smirking '_I am going to beat the crap out of this poser.'_ He thought menacingly.

Whispering was going through the class. Bets were placed, all on Sasuke except for Choji and Shikamaru who bet on Naruto and of course Hinata-chan would never take part in gambling though she did find it quite interesting.

They watched as Sasuke made the first move lunging at Naruto who easily dodged. Sasuke sensing he was much slower he decided to rely on ninjutsu. "Fire Release: Great Fireball" Sasuke said.

The flame hit and Naruto's clone disappeared. '_What the hell_' he thought as he turned around. Sasuke turned his head straight into Naruto's fist and he flew back hitting the ground hard.

He panted and started to get up. Only to be pummeled back into the ground by the blonde. Naruto grinned at his friends while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke only lay in the dirt with the weight of Naruto's leg pushing him down.

Iruka turned to the chunin who had just jumped next to him. "What's the matter?" Iruka asked quietly still a little shocked his best student had been taken down so easily.

The other chunin whispered something into his ear and left in a poof of smoke. '_A child intruder in the village… I wonder_'.

Naruto using a hearing amplifying jutsu heard what was said to Iruka and decided to leave. He walked over to Choji and Shikamaru who were congratulating him.

"Well guy's" he said. "I hope I see you again in the next few months but for now I'm off to finish my mission. Take care" Naruto said before speeding off into the distance.

The academy students stared in shock at the beaten down Sasuke. "This is so great" Kiba shouted. "I have to take a picture" he said pulled out a camera from nowhere and snapping a picture at the bruised Sasuke. That earning him two lumps on the head from two very upset fan girls.

Sakura and Ino then ran over to make sure Sasuke was alright. Of course when they got to him, Sasuke pushed them away. '_Who was that?_' he pondered.

Shikamaru turned to Choji. "I can very easily see myself becoming very good friends with that guy some day." He then proceeded to walk over to the other student's to collect his money, leaving Choji to gaze, in wonder, at the vanishing dot that had just become one of his only true friends.


	3. Not really a B ranked mission

**Chapter 3: The informant**

I didn't expect last chapter to get the most reviews thanks everyone.

Naruxhina: 0

NaruxIno: 5

NaruxTemari: 7

NaruxTenten: 5

NaruxAyame: 1

Harem: 4 (I'm scared about this one shudders but you decide)

Remember you can vote for more than one person in the same chapter or vote for your favorite every chapter.

spedclass: Thank you very much for reviewing I will count your vote for each time you review.

LbcLostKid: Thank you for reviewing I like your choice NarutoxTemari is my second favorite pairing.

Mr.Shooter: Thank you for reviewing. I prefer your pairing over all the others except Naruxhina and NaruxTemari unfortunately for you (but not me) spedclas :) has voted in each chapter which you can as well.

Valerie Tyler: Thank you for reviewing! I will update within three days of my last post except when I am away.

DeathRaiderz: Yeah I guess it was a quick fight but I wanted to show how much Naruto's training has progressed. In this story he's had someone to help him when he found things difficult so he was able to learn faster and beat Sasuke faster.

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Here it is:

* * *

Naruto now put many miles between himself and Konoha. He kept running through the trees but he was completely spacing out.

'_I'm glad I made some friends but I need to concentrate on the mission. Let's see, I'm completely restocked with food, water and equipment and I only have about an hour more to go if I keep this pace.' _He thought to himself.

Naruto decided to keep running not sure of what he wanted to do. He stopped to gather information when he reached a small town over the border.

He awkwardly headed toward a bar, while people watched him suspiciously. He got out of sight as quickly as possible. '_Why are people here so creepy_' he thought.

As soon as he entered the bar a man with white hair caught his eye. He was surrounded by women and was laughing and drinking sake.

He walked up to the bar tender and asked for some water and watched the old man.

"Hey." Naruto asked the bartender.

"Yeah" the man grunted.

"Can I ask you some questions about rebels near the capital?"

"Why not" the man sighed, "Business has been bad since the capital has been endangered."

"All the way out here?"

"Uh-huh. It is because taxes have been raised so people can't take as much time off. The tax level is fair but still above the level where you won't make more money working more hours."

"Well," Naruto said "My mission is to eliminate those guys if you give me some info on these crooks I'll deal with your tax inflation issue."

The tired looking man perked up "Really?" he asked.

"Yup" The blond said not realizing it was a rhetorical question.

"Well in that case I'd be happy to assist you. In fact I have a friend who has made it his business to know everything he can about the rebels, I'll see when he can meat you."

"That's great, I'll take care of these rebels once and for all." The blond said giving him his (Believe it) pose.

"Alright, meet me back here tonight around 5:00. If we talk now, we'll be over heard the rebels have spies everywhere."

Naruto thanked the man and started to leave the bar when he saw the old man with white hair staring at a young woman's chest. "You pervert" he shouted punching the guy in the face.

The women looked startled at the scene before them.

"Why you little punk!" Jiraiya said. "I'm going to give you a chance to leave before I unleash the power that is… (He does dance) Jiraiya, legendary sannin, and toad hermit.

Naruto looked at the old man appraisingly. He then sweat dropped. "Ryoku sensei was going to send me to a pervert like you to finish my training. How could he betray me like this?"

The sannin looked around for the women who had, by now, run away. He sighed "Well kids tell me something? Is your Sensei Seishinryoku."

"Yea why do you care?" Naruto said moodily with his arms crossed.

"He's my greatest fan he is always mailing me reports on my latest editions."

"Editions to what?" The Naruto asked curiously after having calmed down.

"Icha Icha Paradise." Jiraiya stated proudly

Naruto started twitching. "You wrote that damn book… I should kill you!!!"

"Don't criticize genius brat"

"Whatever." Naruto said looking at the clock on the wall. "I have business matters to attend to."

"See ya kid. I get the feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of you later."

Naruto left the bar and strolled through town. He had about an hour before the meeting so he decided to take a walk.

Fifteen minutes later he came to the top of a large hill overlooking the city. He lay down in the tall grass gazing into the sunset. '_It so peaceful_' he thought as his sense of reality faded away.

Naruto bolted up an hour later. '_Crap I'm late!_' he thought. He sprinted to the bar and arrived twenty minutes late.

On the door was a closed sign but be pushed the unlocked door open and looked inside. At a table in the corner he saw two men the barman and a man with a mask.

"Hello" Naruto said over confidently.

"Glad you could make it" the bar tender said relieved that he had shown up.

The masked man looked into Naruto's eyes intently. "We don't have much time so don't talk."

Naruto opened his mouth but thought better of it and just nodded.

"The rebels have close to a hundred member 90 front men. They just deal with civilians and the untrained shinobi sent by the Daimyo. Then there are ten ninja's all low chunin level except for the leader who is high chunin level but all his troops think he is better."

'_That many ninja's wasn't in the job description.'_ Naruto thought nervously.

"Also their fort is compact so you will encounter men before you can reach the leader.

Naruto looked questioningly upon the masked man.

The man smiled. "You wish to know how I know the details of your mission yes?"

Naruto nodded now thoroughly confused.

"I have many contacts. Let us leave it at that.""I suggest you attack tomorrow in the day since the four or five of the ninja will be out instilling fear into the people."

"Yes I am a ninja Naruto, but I can not defeat the rebels for a personnel reason, please forgive me. Good luck but I must be off."

And with that final tidbit of information he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned to the bartender "Thank you for your assistance but I must now prepare to finish my mission."

He began to walk away when… Boom! The door flew in and three large men walked into the room.

"We heard their was a group of rebels planning something" The smallest one said smirking he was obviously a ninja.

"Let's go outside" Naruto said menacingly.

The enemy ninja nodded and they walked outside.

As soon as they were outside Naruto knocked the two accompanying men out with kicks to the head.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, before hurling himself into his opponent. The older ninja easily blocked and stabbed Naruto in the back.

Naruto absorbed the blow, crying out in pain he threw himself to the side and did quick hand signs launching "Katon: Dragon Fire Technique."

Barely escaping a direct hit the older ninja dodge shouting in response "Doton: Earth projectiles!".

Naruto switched with a log and did Katon: Continuous burning. As soon as this was said the enemy lit up in flames.

"AHHHHH it burns!" Shouted the ninja. "Please spare me."

"Fine just tell me what level you're on compared to the other ninja."

"I probably the 5th in strength" He cried in despair.

"Good" Naruto released the jutsu causing the ninja to faint.

Naruto tiredly walked to the nearest inn and did a genjutsu to cover up his bleeding. He then proceeded to get a room, after cleaning his wound he fell into a well deserved sleep.

(That much was cut off)

When Naruto woke up the next day it was 10:00am.

He had a clone check his wound to make sure his demonic chakra had healed him completely and got dressed. After breakfast (ramen) his first meal in a day he felt completely refreshed and recharged.

Packing the small amount of things he had Naruto set out to reach the capital.

Naruto was in the capital before 2:00pm. So there was plenty of time for him to rent a room at an inn, take a bath for his sore muscles, ditch his stuff, and explore the city.

Once he had accomplished these tasks Naruto sent a clone to explore the fort. Of course the clone was one of his sexy technique version only fully clothed.

He had developed the technique a while back to catch perverts.

The clone had seductively convinced the guards to let him inside. Once inside the clone knocked out the regular troops and went in as many rooms as it could before finally being destroyed by a ninja who seemed fairly ticked anyone had managed to break in.

Naruto jumped out of the trees he was in, a mile from the base. He ran swiftly over the ground barely stirring the soft grass. When he was in range of being sensed he sped up until he reached the gate.

Using perfect strikes he knocked out the guards and swiftly made another clone only a regular one this time. The clone rushed in with Naruto. They made it halfway to the leader's room before encountering a ninja.

"I hope you're ready to die! I am Zatusga. I only tell you my name because after this battle you won't be able to tell anyone." the older ninja called out to Naruto.

"I'm ready!" Naruto called back, "Believe it!"

Naruto heard the clanging of shuriken and kunai down the hall. _'I'm glad that dobe didn't see me when I shushined behind him what kind of shinobi is he anyway' _I don't even think a non-ninja would mess that up.

Naruto took out twenty more guards before he managed to reach the boss's door. He was about to open the door when he thought better of it.

He took a step back and created a kage bunshin which he sent to open the door. Upon touching the door the clone burned away. Luckily for Naruto the door still opened.

He cautiously entered the room not detecting any traps he walked in farther.

The room was large and dark. Naruto could still make out the objects in the room but he couldn't see the other side of the room.

"Katon: Phoenix Immortal Fire." Naruto said as he felt a chakra presence in the room."

As the room lit up Naruto could see the figure disappear into the ground. Naruto jumped across the room to where furniture had caught fire and now allowed better visibility.

The dark figure walked into the lit portion of the room. The man had a sinister smile and very short brown hair. His brown eyes gazed intently through the fire.

"Who sent you child? Was it the fire nation or are you a missing nin… Well I supose it doesn't matter for I must get rid of you now."

"Fūton: Hurricane force" Wind whipped around Naruto cutting his skin and clothing.

'_Damn!'_ Naruto thought a Wind-user '_I've never fought one_.'

Naruto felt a tug on his chakra his clone was still out their avoiding that stupid ninja. '_Shit do I cancel the clone and keep fighting or what.' _Naruto was in a bind

The leader continued using Hurricane force continuously slashing at his skin.

"I'll block your stupid jutsu!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Doton: Earth Style Wall" Naruto sat down against the wall to collect himself. '_What can I do to defeaat a wind user…' _Naruto was stumped '_That has to work_' he argued to himself.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said utilizing his favorite jutsu once again. He sent the four clones out to fight. Two went to the left and two to the right.

The first clone did Katon: Fiery blast. The second used Doton: Underground Projection Fish Technique.

The third and fourth both did Suiton: Water wave technique

Finally Naruto jumped out from behind the wall and jumped into the air.

The leader laughed before using blade of wind. The wind sent back all Naruto's ninjustu and still had enough momentum to slam him into the mud wall.

"Kid you know some handy jutsu but their not going to wrk against win-."

BAM. The only remaining Naruto clone came up from behind the boss and smashed him in the head with a spinning kick to the face.

"Damn." the falling man said quietly he lay on the floor struggling to get up. "I'm always letingggggggg-."

Naruto wearily picked up the boss only to be hit in the stomach by a fist.

So you thought you could fool me." the very stupid ninja from before said.

Naruto was now extremely tired now already having used up his main chakra stores and nearly all of his reserves. He dropped the boss and fell to his knee's.

Naruto prepared for impact as the ninja started to beat him mercilessly. He somehow managed to roll back and stand up only to collapse again. "Ugh." Naruto coughed.

The ninja quickly with practiced hands took out a kunai and twirled it before throwing it.

**Shing,** the sound of metal on metal clashed as the kunai collided with another. Naruto looked up to see the masked man.

"You" he struggled out.

"Naruto thank you for defeating my son. I could not bring myself to do it but I will dispose of the rest of these bastards. You can rest now."

Naruto nodded and his head fell against the floor but the impact was unknown to the already unconscious blond ninja.

* * *

Doton: Earth projectiles- Shoots earth spears at the enemy (C rank ninjutsu)

Katon: Continuous burning-Creates a fire which isn't dangerous and sends electric pulses to the brain causing it to believe it is being attacked Imaginary pain (B-rank genjutsu/ninjusu)

Fūton: Hurricane force- similar to cutting whirlwind but without the fan (B-rank ninjutsu)

Katon: Fiery blast- Intense flames essentially stronger but shorter distance Fire Dragon Flame Missile (B-rank ninjutsu)

Suiton: Water wave technique- Sends a pounding wave into the opponent (C-rank ninjutsu)

No other jutsu in this chapter are my creation if you don't know what the story atacks are I suggest a quick view of my favorite site besides You tube and fanfiction… Wikepedia. Hurray!!! Sorry I'm just to lazy to write down the other ones.


	4. Two new friends

**Chapter 4: Return to Konoha**

DeathRaiderz- Thanks for the review I was inspired to write that because prelude to the time skip came out Thursday. Well it's not Thursday yet but oh my god the time skip preview comes out tomorrow.

Real-Illusion- Thank you for your review. Fight scenes are my favorite to write but are by far the hardest for me I will try to do better next time.

Genbo- Thank you for the review. I guess your right I don't hate him but I will have him getting beaten down in the future for being a jackass.

LbcLostKid- Thank you for voting as well as commenting. Replying is the one thing I feel is all fun and no work. So I will ask your opinions and reply to them whenever you have something valuable to say like your suggestion. I guess we could vote on it. YAY democracy!

Befread: HOORAY. Finally someone votes for NaruxHina I'm so happy. Also don't worry Ryoku will be back soon.

Irishfighter: Thank you for you review I didn't even think it was that good of a chapter but hey you decide. Also I still can't tell if your Irish and you like to vote (I hope and think it's that one or if you like fighting Irish people.

DeathRaiderz: Thank you for your review and your right I did mean heed.

LbcLostKid: Thank you for the review it seems like you know what I'm going to do better than I do. LOL… Oh damn it that's sad and more importantly it's true I didn't decide to make him have a bigger (or any role at all for that matter) role till after I had already written the chapter.

sailingking and roaming gnome: Thank you for your review I got it right before I was about to post this chapter

Naruxhina: 1

NaruxIno: 8

NaruxTemari: 15

NaruxTenten: 9

NaruxAyame: 3

Harem: 5 (I'm scared about this one shudders but you decide)

NaruxHina has 1. Alright that's what I'm talking about!!!

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I was at an awesome party today (Friday) and today was the only day I could really write.

Here we go:

* * *

Naruto woke up in white linen sheets. 

"Where am I" Naruto asked rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"Naruto, you're finally awake. I couldn't leave you alone because you have a mission to complete. And you can't have my son running away."

"Thank you for your help old man." Naruto said gratefully, "I would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't come by."

The masked man shook his head. "You're wrong Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"I caused the problem by neglecting my child and he turned into a monster. You don't know how much it means to me not to have been the one to stop him. I couldn't live with that guilt and you Naruto have helped me understand."

"But??? Are you just going to hand your son over to me?" Naruto asked confused

The tired man sighed "Yes… All I can do is ask the Hokage to spare his life and if ever possible… Give him another chance. But he has to deal with his own acts. He chose to behave in a way that was neither honorable nor acceptable."

Naruto looked at the man's son who had heard everything.

The captured man looked at the ground for he could not move due to the Temporary Paralysis Technique.

"I'll put in a good word for him as well." Naruto said.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go. Naruto just remember winning every fight or every battle doesn't make you the strongest. The strongest ninja is the one who is put in a devastating position but maintains honor and composure. Even when all else is lost."

"I'll head those words." Naruto said confidently before putting the enemy ninja on his back. "Goodbye old man"

Naruto walked off and due to his acute hearing heard words not meant for his ears. "If only my son had turned out like that brave boy. He'll be a great shinobi one day."

Naruto didn't know whether to smile or cry.

On one hand it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him and on the other hand he knew how hard it must be for the young man to have his father's disapproval.

'_Oh well_' Naruto thought _'I better head back to Konoha.'_

Naruto ran off, away from the capital and not long after that the country.

Naruto being Naruto. Began to ask the man who couldn't talk questions of complete randomness to pass the time.

"When did you begin training with wind jutsus" Naruto asked curiously, "I don't know any wind jutsu and maybe if the Hokage invites you to become a Konoha ninja in a couple years after you're out of prison you could teach me some."

Naruto began speeding up he felt ridicules.

'_If I have enough energy to talk then I'm going to slow he said to himself if I speed up I'll have more time to spend with my friends in Konoha.' _Naruto chastised himself.

'_Well it's getting dark if I hurry I can get into the city before the gates close.'_

Naruto with chakra enhanced speed made it to the village just before the gates closed. In fact they had already started closing them.

Naruto walked up to the jonins that guarded the gate. They looked him over.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Please state your name and business." The taller jonin said.

Naruto was nervous that they would not let him in but he decided to tell the truth.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto" he said proudly "Student of Seishinryoku and here on official business to report the capture of the leader of rebels in Rice country.

As soon as the men heard his name they were scared and filled with hatred. Glaring venomously at Naruto the shorter Ninja spoke up.

"Hmmmm. Naruto, you did pretty well on that mission so go on in."

Naruto walked in relieved to have avoided conflict

"Um, but before you go would you mind telling us how Seishins been doing?"

Naruto grinned hearing his sensei's name "I wouldn't mind at all. He's been doing well for the most part and has become really powerful. He's even became friends with lightning country's Daimyo!"

The two ninja's thanked Naruto, in shock that the demon was so extroverted and took the time to try and fill them in.

'Is that something a demon would do?' they both pondered curiously watching the boy and his prisoner run toward the Hokage's building.

Naruto leaped across buildings at amazing speed. _'I haven't seen old man Sarutobi in so long I wonder how he's been?_'

He rushed inside the large building and past guards, who then gave chase, telling him to stop.

He smashed into the somewhat open door to collide with the Hokage. They both went sprawling as well as Naruto's captive who slid across the room.

"Old man!!!" Naruto yelled in delight

The old man looked at the boy full of energy for a second before yelling "Naruto" right back at him.

The Hokage bent over, having just gotten up, and gave Naruto a hug that would have matched Tsunade's in strength.

"I've missed you" the Hokage chuckled, "It was so quiet and there was no one to take time away from my paperwork."

Naruto grinned at the old man. "You know I was the guy pretending to be Ryoku about a week ago."

The Hokage stiffened when he heard that "Naruto I'm ashamed at you!"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want the ninjas to attack me."

"Naruto" the Hokage said sternly, "I'm ashamed that you came back to the village without coming to see me!"

…

Both ninjas broke the silence with hysterical laughter.

"Um, Sarutobi I was wondering if you go easy on this guys sentence his dad believes he can change so…" Naruto asked unsure of what to say.

The Hokage smiled at the boy's kindness "I'll see what I can do." He looked over at the criminal and nodded at the jonins to take him away.

They continued to catch up and Sarutobi agreed to do jutsus later so Naruto could copy them and they parted ways (the Hokage offered for Naruto to stay their for the night but the offer was politely declined).

The Hokage went back to his paper work and Naruto rushed off to find a hotel.

Naruto headed into the darkness to find a hotel. After searching for what seemed like hours (but was only 6 minutes) Naruto finally found an empty room and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up five hours later at 8:00. Yawning, he left the building and went to get breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Good morning Ayame." he said wearily.

"Oh Naruto-san when did you come back." Ayame curiously questioned

"Last night" Naruto said gradually waking up.

"Well anyway what would you like to order?" She asked.

Twelve bowls of ramen later. Ayame was wondering where Naruto, being so thin, put all of the ramen while currently working on an order from another customer.

She turned around to see money on the counter but Naruto nowhere in sight.

'_What an interesting guy. I wonder if I will be seeing him a lot more lately.'_

Naruto arrived at the academy a few minutes later to see Kiba and Hinata taking on Shikamaru and Choji.

'_Well this should be interesting.'_ Naruto thought settling down into a comfortable spot on the rooftop.

Naruto watched impatiently as the soon to be genin just stared at each other. Then Kiba attacked throwing Kunai at Choji and Shikamaru who dodged with chakra enhanced speed.

Naruto watched as his friends fought with growing excitement. Choji rushed forward to punch Kiba. Kiba easily dodged and pulled back his fist when he stopped.

"What the hell" Kiba shouted. "Why can't I move?" He looked over at Shikamaru who was too far away to do anything.

Hinata turned on her Byakugan and saw it was a Bunshin. '_Oh no_' she thought. A second later she was caught by Shikamaru as well.

Choji punched Kiba knocking him out. "That was for calling me fat." he whispered in Kiba's ear.

Iruka smiled at the duo "Well done Choji and you too Shikamaru." Choji beamed with pride. Shikamaru shrugged releasing Hinata and Kiba and casually and sat at the base of his favorite tree.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted from the roof. "Nice job guys" he said jumping down off the roof.

The students looked up at the boy who was jumping off their academy's roof.

"Naruto!" Choji shouted with glee. "Your back."

Shikamaru smiled "I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head grinning, happy to see that his friends didn't ask their parents about him yet.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and just had to tell the Hokage I had completed my mission. So I decided to stop by and say Hello."

Shino was very curious about Naruto but displayed no interest at all. Instead he was telling his bugs to find out anything suspicious about him.

Sakura looked at the boy angrily. She still remembered every detail of the fight with Sasuke. Kiba remembered every detail as well but loved the thought of Sasuke getting the crap kicked out of him again.

Ino felt neutral about the whole thing. She was angry at him for beating Sasuke, but anyone who could beat Sasuke was worthy of her interest.

Hinata looked in awe at the boy admiring his strength. She remembered the fight as well but it gave her courage when battling Hanabi. She kept playing that fight over and over again. The person who everyone thought was the strongest had been taken out.

Naruto turned to see the dark haired boy who he had beaten last time. Naruto felt a little creeped out when looking at the boy's expression. The boy looked at him with a twisted smirk of hate and… Purpose?

Naruto shuddered. The boy had a dark aura about him, like he would kill all of them if given the power to do so.

Naruto turned back to his friends, "So guys I was wondering if you guys wanted to get some ramen with me."

At this point Iruka was very confused and VERY frustrated. "Everyone listen up this is still the middle of class so you will be quiet and watch the next fight."

Everyone quieted down hearing the anger in his voice.

"But sensei everyone's already fought" said Choji

"Well…" Iruka realized he had made a mistake. "Fine well we'll just go to the training ground."

The rookie 8 went over to the training ground, with Naruto and Iruka, and began talking and doing light training and sparring.

"Naruto" Kiba called "I wish to fight you." Naruto grinned and said something to Shikamaru before walking over.

"Well I'm always up for a fight." Naruto said as prepared his stance while trying not to sound over eager.

All the students stopped what they were doing. Shikamaru stood up alright everybody place your bets here. All the soon to be genin crowded around Shikamaru.

Naruto rushed forward and let himself take a punch to the chest.

Kiba was surprised he had landed a hit so soon in the fight and became suspicious. "What are you planning Naruto." he said angrily "Fight me!"

He landed hit upon hit on Naruto who finally fell. "Alright you win Kiba."

Kiba stared dumbfounded as the blond walked away to Shikamaru with a bunch of new bruises.

"What a freak" Kiba said confused. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hahaha. Ow it hurts to laugh Shikamaru." Naruto said grinning widely.

Shikamaru chuckled "You were right Naruto every single one of the other guy's bet on you except Hinata and Choji, who I told not to bet. We made a bundle."

They both laughed as Shikamaru handed Naruto his half of the money. Naruto counted it up this is enough for 26 bowls of miso ramen. He counted it again and started laughing hysterically.

Ino and Sakura were pissed. "That bastard threw the fight!" they yelled in unison.

Shino sighed and Sasuke started twitching. '_He only fought me so the next time he came he could make some money and he lost to that dog food eating loser_.' Sasuke thought disgusted that he was beaten by this money stealing nobody.

"Fucking dobe." He muttered.

Hinata giggled behind a tree she was glad she listened to her father and vowed never to bet. She looked at the blond haired boy with Shikamaru.

Ino and Sakura snuck up behind Hinata both grinning menacingly. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

Hinata blushed "No-nothing." she stuttered out.

"You were making fun of our loss" they said teasingly knowing Hinata would never do that.

"No I w-"

"It's okay Hinata we know you weren't." Both Ino and Sakura said giggling at Hinata's face.

When Hinata turned back around Naruto was gone. Sighing in disappointment she turned back around to talk to her friends.

Naruto meanwhile had gone out with Choji and Iruka to get some ramen for lunch since Iruka had let class out early.

"Naruto how did you become so strong?" Iruka asked Choji nodded at the question.

"I trained outside the village with a very strong Shinobi from this village."

"Why did you leave the village."

Naruto paused and then sighed "Iruka how old are you."

"Well Naruto I'm 23 but I don't know what that has to do with anything" he laughed

Choji laughed to but they both stopped seeing Naruto's saddened look.

"Well, Iruka I think your old enough to remember. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stared at his twelfth bowl of ramen.

Choji frowned. '_Everything had been going really well until Iruka ruined the mood. I don't even understand what's going on_.' The chubby boy thought sadly.

Iruka eyes widened when he realized who the blond haired Naruto was. '_The poor kid must try not to tell anyone about himself to keep it all hidden…_'

Iruka smiled at both boys "Naruto that doesn't bother me. It's not your fault."

Naruto smiled. It was the purest, happiest smile Iruka has seen in along time.

"Thank you" Naruto said. '_Maybe theirs a chance my friends won't hate me either_.' Naruto hoped.

They continued to eat in silence. When Naruto finally used up all the money he had won from the betting he said goodbye.

Naruto wandered aimlessly in town for a while until he saw a bathing house. Naruto grinned as he ran over to it. '_I haven't had a bath in foreve_-'

Naruto's face flushed red as he saw a man peeping into the girl's bathing section.

The man turned around and looked at Naruto. Soon sweat was pouring down the man's face.

"Sensei." Naruto growled "I'm going to give you three seconds to run."

"Wait Naruto!" he laughed nervously.

"Five"

"Please give me a chance to explain myself."

"Four."

"Naruto well you see… I tripped" he finally got out.

"**THREE**"

"And I was stuck."

"Two" Naruto said calming himself.

"Gott ya." Ryoku yelled already running at full speed.

Naruto raced after him thinking about what jutsus to use on his perverted sensei.

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 

Hooray! Finally finished opening of my story. After this their will be a lot more action thank you for being patient. Sorry this took so long I was… Busy.

Don't ask me why or I'll have of some really bad excuse like Kakashi and you wouldn't want that now would you. Oh and HOORAY longest chapter yet


	5. The informant

**Chapter 5: The Kyubi returns**

conlan0414863: Thanks for the review. Perverts are funny people.

LbcLostKid: Good to hear from you again glad your voting and thank you for your comment I live for them!

DeathRaiderz: Thanks for the review. Sorry about you feeling like crap I hope you feel better so you can catch my mistakes later.

Wolf among sheep: Thanks for the review. Please tell me what I should do to make the story better. Oh and would you rather me call you Wolf among sheep or Mr. Shooter?

Alright… Breath in… release. I have no idea what I'm going to do with this chapter so bare with me ok. Also I'm starting to like the idea of a Harem so for every one who voted for more than one couple I will add a vote to harem and one to the paring you voted for.

Naruxhina: 1

NaruxIno: 8

NaruxTemari: 16

NaruxTenten: 9

NaruxAyame: 3

Harem: 8 (I'm scared but also…excited about this one shudders but you decide)

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

You guys sure no how to tick me off. I got over a thousand hits for this story in one day after posting this chapter and only 4 reviews. Oh well…

Here it is:

* * *

Naruto had now finally caught his sensei after three hours of continuous chasing and immense help from Kage bunshins. 

"Now you die sensei" Naruto took out a kunai and prepared to finish his attack.

"Naruto wait." Ryoku screamed holding his arms above his head. "If you let me live I'll train you all day."

"Hooray" Naruto shouted in joy.

Ryoku let out a sigh of relief watching the boy run around in circles holding up his fists and shouting like an idiot.

'Now Naruto what is weaker your ninjutsu or taijutsu." Ryoku asked

"Well actually sensei my genjutsu is by far the worst." Naruto said bombastically

"Yeah but Naruto everyone knows genjutsu is for losers" He said impatiently.

"Why is that sensei?" Naruto asked confused

"Well it is because they leave the user open to attack and are easily dispelled by strong ninja."

"Oh okay well after genjutsu my taijutsu is pretty weak." Naruto said

"Perfect! Well Naruto I have the perfect training device for you." Ryoku stated happily.

Naruto looked confused as he took the box of pills from Ryoku "What are these?" Naruto asked looking at Ryoku suspiciously.

"There are pills in there half are green and half are blue. When you swallow the blue one it will decrease the amount of Oxygen in your lungs. So it will also decrease the amount of Chakra you can use." Ryoku grinned at the young shinobi's scared face.

"This type of training is very different from weight and gravity seal training."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question but Ryoku cut him off.

"I'm not done" he glared at Naruto to make sure he had stopped talking.

"The pill will also slow the reaction speed of the body by disrupting your fine motor skills. It essentially will give you the muscle memory and control of a five year old."

The blonde's mouth was wide open in shock.

"The reason this training is different from other muscle enhancing training is it will not stress or damage you muscle growth or development in anyway." Ryoku smiled at the boy who had not understood a word he had said.

(Basically for all of you who didn't get it (it's not your fault I actually researched muscle capability for this.)

(Anyway for those who didn't understand it will be like right now Naruto's in a race with lots of different vehicles. While using the pill Naruto will function with the capability of a bicycle but once he swallows the anti pill he will be functioning with the ability of a Ferrari.)

Ryoku laughed at the blond who sat perplexed on the ground trying to understand what he had just heard.

"Don't worry Naruto you'll understand once you take it." Ryoku said understanding the blonde's confusion. "I take the pill too."

Naruto's eyes widened "You mean you have been taking pills this whole time I've known you.

Ryoku sighed this was going to be a long day.

"Naruto there are three important things you need to know about these pills."

Naruto nodded to show he was listening and understood.

"One: After you take the pill you don't need to take another one until after you use anti pill."

"Two: In the first few months of getting used to the pill you will be very vulnerable so you must not fight anyone. You will be on the level of a genin"

Naruto looked as though he was about to cry.

"Thirdly and most importantly I only want you taking the anti pill when you are in dire need or might die. There is another reason but that can be discussed at a later time."

Naruto frown slowly turned into a grin "Well, I'll definitely take the pills if they will make me stronger!" he shouted with a determined look on his face.

With that said Naruto threw back his head and swallowed a pill. Immediately Naruto felt the affects of the pill.

"Sensei I feel… I fell sick" Naruto choked out.

Naruto's body crumpled, but Ryoku caught him before he hit the ground.

'_Crazy kid you already sustained injuries and used up a lot of Chakra. You're so headstrong… I guess that's why I love you._' Smiling he ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Ryoku laid the blond on the bed and tucked the blond in. He walked out of the room, but not before turning to look at the blond once more.

Naruto was in a sewer. "**Naruto come to me!**"

Naruto walked toward the voice which he knew was the Kyubi. Naruto entered the room which held the demon. The Kyubi's cage was lit up by a glowing orange face.

"**Kit you promised me you would talk to you sensei**." The demon spat at Naruto "**It seems I have misjudged you human**."

"No you haven't you damn Fox. I haven't tried out the jutsu yet, so stop being impatient!"

"**Fine but I want you to try it tomorrow**." The Demon hissed.

"Don't you pay attention to anything I do you stupid, fox???" Naruto shouted angrily back.

"**You'll still have enough chakra brat!**"

"…Fine. I'll do it tomorrow." Naruto said annoyed now let me wake up.

Naruto began to regain his senses as he returned to the unfair truth that is existence.

'_Ryoku is gonna be pissed_.' Naruto thought sighing to himself.

He slowly got up the pill was still making him feel weak. He slowly stood up '_Oh man this is gonna be a long day._' Naruto thought in disproval as he went to get ramen from Ichiraku and to see Ayame.

Man poor Naruto has to start all over. What should happen in the next chapter? If you guess correctly you will win a prize… Which I have not thought of yet. Ehehehehe drops head sighs.

Please read and review if you do I will update faster maybe even tommorow.

Hey Ayame." Naruto said wearily.

Ayame picked up on the lack of passionate vigor he usually had in voice.

"What's the matter Naruto?" she asked truly concerned about her favorite customer.

"Nothing." he said more energetically trying to conceal his exhaustion.

"Naruto you can tell me." Ayame asked disappointed that her friendliest customer tried to hide something from her.

"It's just I've been doing a lot of training recently." Naruto said letting go of the fake voice he had just been using.

"Well if that's all how about a free bowl of ramen to help you get stronger to protect the village." She said smiling beautifully.

"Thanks Ayame-chan you're the best." his normal voice returning in his excitement.

Ten bowls of miso ramen and three bowl of pork ramen later Naruto left to find Ryoku and train.

Naruto had been running across buildings for twenty minutes and he still hadn't found his sensei. _'Where the hell are you he thought.' _Naruto wondered.

Ryoku stood looking through a hole into the women's baths giggling. _'I'm glad I was able to ditch Naruto_' Ryoku thought in ecstasy blood gushing out his nose.

Then out of nowhere a woman in red smashed Ryoku's head against the fence. Her fist swelled from the impact. Her eyes were lit with flames. "You are so dead Ryoku-san" she said preparing another blow.

Naruto arrived at the bathhouse a minute later to see a bloodied man in an enormous amount of pain and a dark haired kunoichi.

"Hey what are you doing?!?" Naruto cried in shock.

The woman slowly turned around "Are you another pervert?" she asked in a demonic voice.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, "It's just your killing my sensei."

She looked back at the disfigured man. "Is this your student Ryoku?"

"Yes, Kurenai-san." Ryoku answered tentatively.

Her face slowly began to calm. "Well Ryoku how is his genjutsu?"

"Ryoku-san says genjutsu is for weaklings." Naruto butted in.

Kurenai's eyes began to light up again. "Fine then Ryoku I'll have him fight me."

"Why" Naruto asked dumbly

"To show you why genjutsu is important." Kurenai said, "Now lets go to training area 7"

"Maybe later." Naruto said nervously, "I have business with Ryoku-san."

"What business?" she asked curiously.

"It doesn't concern you." Naruto said rather harshly.

"Fine. I'll see you round Ryoku-san." Kurenai said a little uneased by the boys tone.

"Thanks Naruto." Ryoku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't thank me yet sensei. I need you to help me with the…" Naruto nervously said pointing down at his stomach.

Ryoku's face became more serious recognizing what Naruto was talking about. "What's the problem?"

"Well it's not really a problem." Naruto said hesitantly, "I just need a favor."

"What do you mean?" Ryoku asked

Naruto then spent ten minutes telling Ryoku what happened.

"Hmmmm. Well… Let me get this straight. You are going to visit the Hokage and copy all his moves and afterward you are going to have me set up the Kyubi's home however he likes it?"

"Yeah. Ehehehe.. That's about the gist of it." Naruto said anxiously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, fine." Ryoku sighed, "But let's get over to the Hokage's tower as soon as possible because it's going to take a bitching long time for you to copy all his jutsu."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you sensei." Naruto said relieved.

"Man, I'm disappointed I thought the reason you were being so formal was because you grew up not that you were trying to suck up." Ryoku said absentmindedly.

Naruto looked at his teacher then sweat dropped. "Sensei for a few seconds I had the deepest respect for you." he mumbled still lying on his back.

"What was that?" asked Ryoku suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his head furiously.

"Well let's head over there."

"Alright!" Naruto said now getting excited.

The two ninja arrived a few minutes later only to find the Hokage waiting for them.

"Well are you ready?" The third asked patiently.

"Of course but old man how did you know I was coming?" Naruto asked confused

"Well I was checking up on you, since your still getting used to Konoha in my crystal ball and figured you could use some help." The third replied

"Alright thanks old man you're the best believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Well let's get started."

"You bet I'm going to learn all your techniques and then I'll become Hokage."

'_The kid has no idea what being Hokage means.'_ the third thought shaking his head. '_Why does he think I was watching him in the crystal ball? I mean yeah I'll look out for him but I'm the Hokage damn it! He has no idea how much paper work there is_.'

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said gruffly getting the boy's attention. "I'm not going to stop after each jutsu so get your jutsu going and watch carefully.

"Oh right!" Naruto said jumping to his feet. '_Alright what was it now… OH yeah._'

Naruto started the jutsu slowly but began gaining speed.

"Amazing." The third and Ryoku (who had just put his 'book' away) murmered.

'_Nothing less than the sharigan could copy that jutsu._' the Hokage thought stupefied by the amount of hand signs.

'_Their must have been over a hundred hand signs._' Ryoku reflected also stupefied.

"Well, when ever you're ready." said a now weary Naruto.

"Of course." the Hokage said collecting himself. "Here I go."

**Two hours later**

"Naruto I have to stop." Grunted an exhausted Sondaime. "I'm sorry I've done almost every jutsu I know except some forbidden ones and jutsus that accompany objects. Right now I'm going to go rest but in the future visit me if you ever in need of a new jutsu."

The Hokage was about to shushin away when… "WAIT!" Both Naruto and Ryoku yelled.

The Hokage slowly turned around his left eye twitching "What!" he said angrily.

"I'm in need of a new jutsu." Naruto whined.

"Naruto NOT NOW!" The Hokage bellowed.

"Sorry." Naruto cried shakily hiding behind Ryoku.

"Um.. Excuse me Hokage-sama but I was wondering if you could help me with the Kyubi favor." Ryoku asked hopefully.

The Hokage stared stoically at Ryoku. An internal battle of indifference raged inside him. One side argued that Ryoku could handle it the other that Ryoku looked desperate and the job of the Hokage was to help the people.

"Fine." The Hokage sighed in defeat.

"Thank you so much." Ryoku said gratefully before turning to Naruto. "OK what do I do?"

"**Tell him to put his hand on your head, kit**". Roared a demonic voice.

Naruto quickly relayed the instructions over to his sensei. "**Good now have him send half of his chakra into you.**" The Kyubi said forcefully.

"Ugh." Ryoku coughed before fainting.

"Well Naruto it looks like it just you an-." The Hokage let his voice trail off seeing Naruto was also unconscious. '_I guess I'll watch them_.' he sighed.

"What's this?" The Hokage asked himself blushing. '_Well I might as well read it to pass the time.'_ he mentally told himself picking up a purple book.

'_Ohhhh_' the Hokage chuckled merrily. '_The newest edition it isn't even out yet. Jiraiya you always were my favorite student.'_

In the Kyubi's Room

"Sensei are you okay." Naruto asked.

No answer.

"**Don't worry kit he is alive**." The nine tailed fox said noting the worried expression upon Naruto's face.

"What did you do you damn fox.?"

"**Nothing much**" the Kyubi said grinning evilly. "**But listen well kit, your sensei is changing this room into a mini-world in his mind using most or all of the chakra he has with him**."

"What's going to happen to him if he uses all his chakra here?" Naruto asked.

"**One of two things the part of his soul here in his chakra will go back to him or…**"

"Or what Fox?" Naruto spat out.

"**Or he will lose part of his soul**." The Kyubi laughed wickedly.

Really sorry this took so long. 6 days went by in a flash ussualy I updates at least twice in a 6 day span sorry. Anyway please review that was part of the reason this took so long.

* * *

I write only when I get inspiration and reviews give me inspiration. Oh and Naruto ep. 221 was good but for Naruto it was a little disapointing. 


	6. The calm after the storm

**Chapter 6: Confusion and Regret**

darthme1011: Thank you for the review and the vote. Glad you liked it. Sorry didn't get your comment till after I updated.

LbcLostKid: Hey thanks for the review and the continuous voting.

DeathRaiderz: Wow no obvious mistakes. That makes me really happy because I edited this chapter a lot still tell me every chapter you find some. Thanks for the review.

Senyor Fier Mensheir: Thanks for your comment. I guess I'm just stupid but not really sure what it means.

Unlovedepacifist: Thanks for reviewing. One word is all I need to surge with happiness.

Unknown: Thank you for your reviews it doesn't matter what they say or how short they are. I also unlike some authors am just as pleased with unsigned reviews. As long as I get reviews.

Kyubilover1234567890: Thanks for reviewing more than once next time please pick a pairing

midnight moon-wolfs: Thanks for the review also you can vote NaruxHina for every chapter if you do the pairing could come back in the running

LbcLostKid: Glad you liked it. THANK you for the review by next chapter Temari will probably win if other people don't vote for other pairings.

Genbo: Glad someone votes for someone else. :D Poor Naruto is right.

hannibal221: YAY!!! Okay. Thank you so much I did want this to be NaruxHina from the start. OKAY everyone listen up I said it's first pairing to thirty and you can go back and review for each chapter so don't hate me if this reviewer and another come back and make Hinata win by voting for them. Just vote yourself.

CloudFF7: Alright as you can see I counted the votes for you because you share a computer. Please other reviewers understand this and don't hurt me.

DeathRaiderz: Got it you might want to keep voting cause now you got some serious competition.

unlovedepacifist: Interesting choice. Thanks for the review and vote.

Pj (): Thanks for reviewing multiple chapters. I have been thinking about your idea for the fight scene in the valley of the end and I have no idea what to do there or if it's even going to be in the story but I like the Garra idea. I'm glad you like it. ;)

Naruxhina: 24

NaruxIno: 8

NaruxTemari: 21

NaruxTenten: 9

NaruxAyame: 3

Harem: 9 (I'm scared about this one shudders but you decide)

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Before I start I would just like to ask for input on the story. I am not an author who just wants you say positive things if you think I screwed up some where please tell me.

Also I have a question that I need an answer to how do you turn off settings so you, the readers, can review more than once a chapter. Answer that and good things will come to you. Fifty reviews Sweet.

Here we go:

* * *

("**Or he will lose part of his soul**." The Kyubi laughed wickedly.).

"You… You can't do that… Can you?" asked a shocked Naruto

"**Hahaha, yes! You see kit your sensei is pouring chakra into a world where I will be able to bring you to train. But once the world is up to my standards I can cut off the chakra of mine he is using. Or I could use more chakra and push him out into his own body.**" The Kyubi explained.

"What happens if you take away the chakra of yours he is using?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"**Well that's the funny thing kit. If I take my chakra away he will use up all of his own. If that happens he is in trouble, because then the chakra that is holding part of his soul in place will disappear along with the chakra link to his body**."

"What happens if his soul doesn't have a link will it get stuck in my body?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"**Well now kit it seems you do have some intelligence after all. Yes part of his soul will get stuck in here and yes if that happens he could die.**" The Kyubi laughed menacingly.

"You demon bastard let Ryoku go now!" Naruto snarled in disgust

"**What. But that wouldn't be fun now would it**." The Kyubi said sarcastically. "**You humans are so easy to manipulate.**"

"What do you want you damn fox!" Naruto said screamed while watching the Kyubi start to take back his glowing red chakra.

"**Good brat. I see you understand where I'm going with this. I want to be able to take control of you whenever you're in a losing battle**."

"Of course I'm going to say no fox."

"**But Kit**," Said the Kyubi faking innocence. "**I thought you wanted to save your sensei**."

Naruto was about to retort but hesitated gazing at his teacher, his mentor, the only person in his life that could be seen to him like family.

Naruto 'I just need to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, good. Okay now I need to find out why the fox only wants to take over when I'm in a fight.'

The Kyubi sensed what Naruto was thinking and gave an immediate answer. "**The reason I want to take over sometimes is because it seems my blood lust is increasing drastically and if you ever needed to kill someone I could do it killing two birds with one stone**. **I can take out some of the lust and you don't have to kill.**

"What happens if I don't let you out sometimes?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"**Well I would likely be able to take over whenever I wanted. The problem with that though is that your Hokage or sensei would likely sense the more demonic chakra and seal me so I can never contact you again before I have a chance to do any damage**."

"Fine just give him some of your chakra it's dwindling," Naruto growled watching the last of Ryoku's Chakra disappear.

"**Good answer kid**. **Now seal the blood oath that you will let me take over every battle you are losing, or once a month in months when you have been in no battles where you have been losing occur.**" The Kyubi some how managed to say in one breath.

"Fine." Naruto muttered in defeat. Lifting his right thumb to his mouth he bit it and slammed the bloody appendage onto the contract in front of him.

"**Now kit go rest when you find out what has truly transpired her you will exhaust all the energy at your exposal.**" The Kyubi stated, laughing too forebodingly.

Naruto pondering the Kyubi's final statement drifted out of the demon's room and back to his own body, where he blacked out.

Much later

"Where am I!" Naruto shouted bolting up into a sitting position from the bed.

"Naruto you're alright!" The Sandaime and Ryoku said rather loudly both sighing in relief.

"Ryoku, you're ok!" Naruto vociferated.

"Stop yelling Naruto this is a hospital, but yeah I'm fine I fixed up **its** cage but when I was leaving your mind you were still talking to it."

"But Ryoku you were having part of your soul ripped away from you. How can you remember anything."

"What are you talking about Naruto I finished up really quickly. You were with me how can you not remember?"

"**That's right Kit how can you not remember??? Oh sorry my bad you were trapped in my genjutsu."** The Kyubi whispered so Naruto barely heard.

"What." Naruto said quietly completely shocked. '_Holy shit, Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!_ _I just gave permission for a demon to control me once a month_ _for the rest of my life_.'

"Um I have to go…" Naruto said, rushing out of his bed and then out of his room. His white linen sheets tossed in disarray.

"Naruto wait!" The two men yelled at the retreating figure and the shocked patients and nurses he had barely missed knocking over.

"_What is he going through_?' the Sandaime wondered saddened that the boy had such trouble with his burden.

Naruto sped out of the hospital as fast as his oxygen deprived legs could carry him.

He ran until he got to training ground number 7.

'_Why me_.' Naruto wondered for the millionth time in his life as he collapsed at the base of a tree.

"Damn Genjutsu, if only sensei had helped me with it. Damn it!" He cried, he was an emotional wreck. He looked at his fist, it was bleeding from squeezing it so hard.

"I can help you kid." Said Kurenai, appearing in a gust of wind, and mesh of leaves.

Naruto bit his tongue to stop a nasty comment from coming out. Naruto just looked angrily away.

"You know not everyone will hate you for the burden you carry." Kurenai stated.

Naruto cringed recognizing she knew who he was.

"If you tell me your problem I can help you… Naruto Uzumaki."

"You mean with genjutsu?" Naruto asked, "Cause it's a little late now." His tone was still angry and Kurenai could tell he was beating himself up mentally.

"If that's what it takes."

"…"

"Hmmm?"

"Please help me become proficient in genjutsu I don't want it to happen ever again."

"Well as you probably know you have so much chakra it's impossible for you to learn low level genjutsu, but I can teach you higher level ones and how to dispel genjutsu every time." She said wondering what it was.

"When can we start?" all the anger vanished from Naruo's voice.

"Tomorrow meet me with my student Hinata here." She smiled at the boy who now looked much better. Still scared, but… he was calmer.

"Thank you, very much, uhhh I don't recall your name." Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Kurenai" she said, "And remember Naruto tomorrow 9 am. Don't be late."

She clasped her hands together and vanished in the wind and just before the wind died down Naruto could have sworn he heard "You're welcome."

Naruto lay back against the tree letting his thoughts mull over the days events.

**Some hours later **

"Naruto wake up. What happened? Tell me the whole story." Ryoku said hastily he had guessed to a certain point what had happened.

Naruto groggily awoke. "What the hell are you doing here Ryoku."

"I could ask you the same question Naruto. Now please tell me what happened." Ryoku said even more urgently then before.

Naruto proceeded to tell his sensei about the genjutsu up to the point where Kurenai had come and agreed to train him.

"… I'm sorry Naruto this is all my fault. I should have gotten someone to help you with genjutsu." Ryoku said in a twist of hatred and regret.

"Yeah but I should have not asked you to do that sensei." Naruto said portraying his true feelings.

"I'll help you control the fox Naruto just please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you sensei. But I was wondering now that I know over fifty jutsus so do I have to go with the Ero-sannin?"

Ryoku looked at his student. "No, Naruto, just get used to the pill work on genjutsu and take this month off. Hang out with your friends because having seen some of Jiraiya's students during training I can say you're going to need to be rested up."

"I am leaving to do a favor for lightning country's daimyo, Naruto I'll be back in a month to take you to Jaraiya. Have fun until then.

With that Ryoku disappeared, shushining away. "I promise I will get stronger sensei and not have to see you get hurt again." Naruto called out letting the wind drown out his voice.

Naruto ran back to the hotel he was staying at and got in bed their were precious few hours before morning and Naruto wanted to use them.

Naruto woke up and immediately jumped to his feet. He checked his clock to make sure he still had some time to kill before the training with Hinata and Kurenai-san. Unfortunately for him he had no time to waste since it was already 8:30.

'_Crap I'm a dead man if I'm late. Looks like I'll have just enough time if I hurry_.' he thought.

He dashed to the bathroom and turned on his shower and while waiting for the water to get hot, made some instant ramen and a cup of coffee.

Stuffing all the ramen into his mouth and chugging all of his coffee Naruto quickly got in the shower still chewing. A few minutes later he was getting dressed, he grabbed his orange jacket and his ninja equipment and paused.

Just like every day he took five minutes to sit and think about what was going to happen that day and if he had forgotten anything (Something Ryoku had told the hyperactive ninja to do every day). He then hurled himself into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

He finally left his house and was heading to training field 7 with only five minutes to go before 9 o'clock. 'Crap I really don't want to be late.' Naruto thought. '_Damn pill I'll never make it in time because of it._'

Surprisingly Naruto barely made it in time. As soon as he made it he collapsed onto the soft grass. Hinata looked at the boy suppressing a giggle but then it slowly subsided and she was left in a state of confusion. '_He had only run from his house and he was already exhausted._' She wondered in disbelief.

Kurenai was thinking the exact same thing. Only she decided to day it out loud. "Well Naruto your ninjutsu must be at jonin level because apparently both your genjutsu and taijutsu suck."

Naruto jumped to his feet. "My taijutsu is great!" Naruto said angrily.

"Well would you care to spar with Hinata then as a warm-up?" Kurenai asked.

"I'd love to as long as that's ok with Hinata," Naruto said smartly.

"Umm, I'll spar w-with you Naruto-san. Hinata said quietly.

"Alright the go whenever you ready I'll be the ref." The red eyed jonin said sadistically, a glint in her eye.

'_Well right now my taijutsu is at academy level and that's only because of my knowledge of the stances and experience. I can't go easy on her,_' Naruto mentally said.

"Alright!" Naruto called out here I go.

Naruto charged Hinata and sent a right hook to her face. She dodged easily moving her head back.

Naruto anticipating that movement used the momentum of his punch to spin around and send a kick to her shins.

Hinata again jumped back. '_I don't understand in his fight with Sasuke he moved ten times faster_. _Is he going easy on me?_'

She jumped into the air and blocked a punch from him sending his arm to the side and hitting and closing four chakra points in his arm.

'_Damn it_,' Naruto thought. '_I have to use it._' Naruto began doing seals at a still quick rate even though the pill somewhat reduced his speed.

"Naruto," yelled a voice, "No ninjutsu." He gritted his teeth at Kurenai's order.

'_Damn I can't do anything._' Naruto thought dodging a sweep from Hinata. He then grabbed a kunai with his right hand diverting Hinata's attention from his left.

Naruto proceeded to grab her arm with his left arm and he spun her into him. "Gotcha." He said panting. Hinata's back was in Naruto's chest and his left hand was wrapped around her waist and his right hand held a kunai to her neck.

Hinata did not turn around after being released she did not want to let him see her completely red face. Fortunately for her Naruto was looking at Kurenai.

"How did I do." he asked grinning.

Kurenai did not look happy she shot Hinata a glance that said how could you lose. Hinata

"Well you won but I get the feeling Hinata went easy on you." Kurenai said frowning.

"Hinata, blushed an even darker color after that. "What!?!?" Naruto exclaimed, "It's fine if I lose just don't underestimate me." Naruto sat down and crossed his arms annoyed with the situation.

"Sorry Naruto." Hinata said in a saddened voice.

"That's ok Hinata just don't go lightly on me next time. Anyway, Kurenai-san what's next?"

"Well let's do some chakra control practice. Naruto do you know how to walk up trees using chakra?"

"Of course," Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then let see." She said grinning.

"Alright," Naruto said running to and then up the nearest tree.

'_What the hell?_' Naruto thought as he fell from three quarters of the tree.

"Well I can see you've done it before but it seems you haven't mastered it. Hinata hasn't done it before so you keep practicing and I'll tell Hinata the basics then she can do it with you." Kurenai told Naruto

"Okay." Naruto said he kept practicing. A few minutes later Hinata joined him and after another five minutes they reached the top together.

'_Hmm, I guess the reason I had trouble is I had gotten into a rhythm of using chakra as soon as I put my foot down but since my timing was off due to my slower pace I had to shift my timing of chakra release. Well that was annoying._' Naruto thought pissed that it took him so long to realize his mistake.

"Wow." Naruto said smiling at Hinata. "It took me way longer to get up the tree my first time."

"Um th-thank you Naruto-san." Hinata said faintly.

"You're welcome but I'm not Naruto-san. I'm Naruto or Naruto-kun." Naruto replied still completely oblivious to Hinata's embarrassment.

"Alright you two," Kurenai said now I am going to put a genjutsu on two things in this room. It will be up to you to find what is under the genjutsu and remove it. And Hinata your not allowed to use your Byakugan. Let's begin."

Naruto and Hinata began the search going their separate ways. Hinata found the object with in ten minutes and had easily gotten rid of the genjutsu.

Naruto on the other hand had been working for over an hour and could not find it. "What the hell am I doing wrong," Naruto screamed in impatience.

"Well, you have to be more perceptive. Here, just try and getting rid of the illusion first," Kurenai said taking the rock that was on the rock in front of him and holding it up.

"Kai," Naruto said doing the hand sign. When nothing happened Naruto blew up "What the hell. KAI, KAI,KAI, KAI.. Kurenai-san, why won't it go away!?!" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Naruto concentrate your chakra into the rock."

"Finally!" said an exasperated Naruto.

"Well that took longer than expected. Well you two go home for the day. I have a stress induced headache." She said and began walking off.

"Bye Hinata." Naruto said walking deeper into the woods.

"Where are you g-going Naruto-kun" Hinata asked timidly.

"I'm going to train," Naruto replied not bothering to turn around.

Hinata watched the blonde headed boy walk off with his hands on his head.

"Bye, Naruto kun," Hinata whispered at the retreating figure.

Naruto finally got to the perfect training ground to work on his taijutsu but someone was already there.

A person dressed in a green jumpsuit was punching a log and wood debris was flying every where.

"1411,1412,1413,1414,1415,1416," The boy counted out panting hard.

"Hello," Naruto called out to the boy.

"Hello," The boy said "I didn't know anyone was here. Anyway, hello I am Rock Lee." Lee gave Naruto his good guy pose. "What is your name my friend?"

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. Would it be okay if I train here with you?" Naruto asked trying to be polite.

"Of course my youthful friend, you don't have a headband though so I didn't realize you were a ninja.

"Oh yeah that well it's understandable. Hm so I take it you like taijutsu." Naruto said nodding to the area of broken trees.

"Yes I plan on becoming a master of taijutsu because I can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu.

"Well in that case would you like to fight I can't really do genjjutsu or taijutsu very well at the moment."

"Of course my fiery passion of youth accepts your challenge. Let's begin. Lee sped to naruto and kicked him in the stomach. Lee sped to Naruto and sent a kick to Naruto's chast but right before it landed Naruto used Doton: Rock shield 10,000 pound weight gain.

Lee grunted in pain as his leg connected. He struggled back to his feet "Nice move Naruto-kun but this is far from over. Naruto's weight quickly changed back to normal as the effects of the jutsu wore off. "Thank you Hokage Naruto" murmured to himself.

Naruto jumped back avoiding a punch from Lee who was still just as fast.

"Well Lee I hope you're ready for this." Naruto called out. "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Five clones circled Lee all taking out shuriken and kunai.

"It seems you underestimate me Naruto-kun." Lee stated in mock disappointment.

All of Naruto's clones then used shunshin no jutsu disappearing for a second and reappearing a second later in different places all throwing their weapons.

Lee easily dodged the barrage and quickly countered the attack defeating all of them.

He turned around but Naruto was gone. '_Now where is h-._' Lee thoughts were interrupted by a kick to the back of the head.

Naruto stood over a Lee holding a kunai to his neck. "I, pant, win pant." Naruto breathed out.

"Very good Naruto-kun," Lee said being pulled up by Naruto. "Your youthful passion shines as brightly as my own."

"Uh, Thanks," said Naruto accepting Lee's compliment. "Yeah but you would have won if I didn't know shushin no jutsu.

"Naruto there are no if's in battle since in the end it does not matter."

Naruto grinned "Yeah I agree. Anyway Lee would you want to meet me here everyday around 5:00(p.m) to train."

"A partner in passion, of course I accept Naruto, together we will become the ultimate ninja team. This is a youthful dream come true," Lee shouted passionately clenching his fists and holding them level with his neck.

"Alright then," Naruto said. "Well uh Lee?"

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"You're not going home yet are you?"

"Of course not I still have much more youthful energy in me."

"Oh, good so we can train some more what were you planning to next?"

"Push-ups and then squats and then sit-ups and the-."

"Alright Lee, I got it let's begin with push-ups"

And so two weeks past with Naruto training with both Hinata and Kurenai in the morning to mid afternoon and with Lee until late at night not breaking one day until he received a mission from the Hokage.

**Hokage's Tower**

"Naruto as you know the academy graduation is today and during that time Hinata hasn't been there. Unfortunately due to same urgent emergencies Kurenai-san will be unable to explain for Hinata's absence."

"Also due to the fact one of the academy teachers is on the mission with Kurenai I am politely requesting you assist the academy instructor."

"Oh I'd love to help Iruka," Naruto said grinning.

"Excellent you will be paid the sum of a D-rank mission. Good day Naruto-kun."

Naruto left the office and sprinted to the Academy. '_This is gonna be fun he thought_.'

* * *

Woah! Way longer than anything I've written so far okay next chapter should be the end of the voting but I have a poll for only this chapter here it is.

Please read and review a lot of people did last time and I got this out quickly and it's by far my longest chapter


	7. Rock Lee is too cool

**Chapter 13: Teams**

Travis: Thank you for voting and reviewing even if you didn't for the vote at the bottom.

hannibal221: Thanks for the vote. You did get around to voting about the bottom.

ArmorOfGeddon: Thank you for voting and reading the bottom of the page I was surprised how so many people didn't

Turok1: Thank for voting number 2 I wanted that one. ;)

dealerdan16: Thank you so much for voting for all those chapters I really appreciate it.

anon (): Guess what I am writing you to a message. Thanks for the vote

ShrapnelMan: Well all the reviews have come from people like yourself so it looks like you'll win.

bleeding hand: I was hoping for something like that thanks for the review that got rid of a lot of tension.

lyntjas (): Thanks for the vote.

Anttolas: As much as I find that interesting it's not happening. I think if I do, do a love triangle I'm going to hold out on it for a while also I don't really feel like making it 'M'.

FragonDragon: Thanks for the vote and the review.

seeds of war: Thanks for the review and the vote glad you picked number 2 if most people wanted one or the other I would feel so guilty and most likely go into hiding.

Unlovedepacifist: Glad your accepting it makes me happy. ;)

DeathRaiderz: Yeah thanks for the reviews and going back in each chapter to vote.

flowerkidnotbotheringtosignin: Thanks for the review. Yeah slight spelling problem but who cares.

Tola:I really love it when reviewers help me make the story better I look forward to more comments ;).

sandaime23: Thanks for the vote and review.

yosh (): Thanks for the vote

Sirus183: Thanks for the review but if you looked below I already said the winner.

nine-tailkyuubi: The voting ended but thanks anyway.

ry119: Thanks but damn you. Now I don't have any time for leisure activities on a sunday. Aw well back to typing.

DeathRaiderz: Thanks for the reviews if my grammar and spelling is becoming better well I have you to thank I have been listening to corrections and advice. :D Also did you get the email I sent you. I'm not sure you got it because **I can't receive messages right now. **Send me a reply in review form

stringer13: I loved your review who doesn't hate them… Ok I guess most people… Thanks!

J.F.C: Thanks for the review

---------- (): Well if you're the same person as before think of it as a bonus if not thank you.

N/A (): Thanks for the vote I like it.

Naruxhina: 43

NaruxIno: 9

NaruxTemari: 35

NaruxTenten: 10

NaruxAyame: 3

Harem: 9 (I'm scared about this one shudders but you decide)

Alright this was the final amount of votes but I stopped it when the first votes came in and the score was

Hinata: 30

Temari: 27

The winner is Drum roll please… HinataxNarutoxTemari paring hurray!! Insert fireworks

Here it is:

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Academy a few minutes before class was scheduled to start.

"Hey Iruka!" Naruto yelled while running into the classroom.

**Wham**

"Oh sorry Iruka-san," Naruto said to the teacher while pulling him up.

"That's okay Naruto. I'm just waiting for an assistant to help me watch over the graduation. So why are you here."

"Well actually I'm your assistant," Naruto said trying to hold back his excitement.

A sweat drop formed on the back of Iruka's head. '_The Hokage didn't really do this to me… Did he_?' Iruka thought. '_Naruto will probably cause more trouble then he will resolve. Oh well_' Iruka dropped his head.

"All right Naruto here's what's happening, all of the student in the class have to form three bunshins. If they can they pass if they can't they fail no exceptions once they take the exam. Some students every year are given alternate exams because they excel in other aspects of fighting and are unable to do the particular exam but luckily there are no such situations this year so it will be easy to grade."

"Okay, I got it so why do you even need an assistant."

"Well that's a good question," Iruka replied rubbing the back of his head. "I guess the real reason is I have to come up with the teams by the end of the day so I guess that lord Hokage thought you would grade them by your self and rank them from best to worst while I prepare what I think the teams should be due to their progress this year."

"I'm grading them by myself???" Naruto shouted happily a sadistic twinkle in his eye.

Iruka sweat dropped seeing it "Well, maybe I should help."

"What! No way, don't you think I can do this myself?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well it's just tha-"

"Don't worry, I got it. Have fun making the teams," Naruto shouted running off before Iruka had a chance to stop him.

Naruto and Iruka walked into the classroom. "Good morning students," Iruka called out. "Today we have a guest who will supervise the examination. Please make it easy for him to grade you. I'll be upstairs in case of an emergency. Oh and Naruto when you call them up take them into the room over there." Said Iruka pointing to a small room across from where they had just walked in from.

Sighing Iruka went to the staff room to grade his papers, shaking his head all the way up the flight of stairs. '_I sure hope the Hokage was right in trusting Naruto._'

"Alright everybody I'm in charge today." Naruto said grinning evilly.

"WHAT!!!" Everybody shouted except for Shino and Hinata a shocked expression came to their faces but they remained calm.

Even Shikamaru was in a state of shock and was smirking evilly '_Maybe I can get Naruto to let me watch the clouds and not have to take this stupid test_.'

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Naruto asked overenthusiastically.

"How the hell is an idiot like you giving us the final exam," Sakura said fuming.

"Iruka is busy upstairs and I was recommended by the Hokage." Naruto smirked as the angered look on Sakura face disappeared and she sat back down embarrassed at her ignorance.

"Alright so who wants to be first?"

"Yeah what the hell is some kind of special test or something because their is no way a dobe like you is giving us the test." Sasuke spat out, disgusted by the situation.

Naruto pretended not to hear or notice Sasuke. "Hmmm, Choji do you want to be first?" Naruto asked smiling at the bigger boy.

"Sure Naruto lets go they both walked into the room."

"Okay, Chouji." Naruto said after sitting behind the desk. "Please make three bunshins"

"Got it!" Chouji said nervously.

He easily made three clones and Naruto handed Choji his headband. "Good job soon we'll be able to do missions together."

"Yeah that'll be great well I guess I'll call in the next person. Who should it be?"

"I don't know uhhh, call in who ever you want bye."

Chouji nodded happily at his friend he had passed and he was a genin.

Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and even Sakura passed easily after that. After all the new genins left, it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on in Sasuke." Naruto called out.

"What do I have to do loser." Sasuke said barely acknowledging the boys existence.

" I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Fight me." Before Naruto had finished the sentence Sasuke had sprinted toward him.

Sasuke created twenty bunshins and rushed toward the blonde haired boy. "Naruto you are only an obstacle in the road to reavenge. I will defeat you."

Naruto was shocked at how much Sasuke was blinded in his anger. He punched Sasuke in the stomach, hard, after reading his angered movements easily. He picked the confused Uchiha up by the collar. "Your hatred makes you weak."

Sasuke fell to the ground not even bothering to get up and attack again. '_How could I lose? I'm an Uchiha._'

Sasuke caught the falling headband Naruto had thrown but he only looked at it.

Naruto shushined out of the building leaving Sasuke to reconsider the ways to power.

'_I'm not_ _going to think about that I'm going to see Chouji and Shikamaru for ramen_.' Naruto tried to get the thought out of his head by going to tell Lee about the new recruits.

**Two minutes later**

He quickly ran to the Ichikaru ramen but their was no one in the stands. "Hey Ayame-chan, have you seen any genin around here."

"Yeah Naruto, they said that they were going to the Hokage's office and that if you came by to tell you to meet them their."

"Thanks Ayame-chan. Anyway, one bowl of miso ramen please."

"Naruto," she said shaking her head "Don't you think you should go now." Emphasizing now.

"Well yeah but… I'm really hungry and tired and ramen always makes me feel better."

Ayame sighed "Fine Naruto but only one bowl then you're going."

"Thanks Ayame-chan you're the greatest." Naruto yelled with much enthusiasm.

Naruto finished the bowl thirty seconds after getting it, paid, and went on his way.

'_I_ _wonder what the Hokage wants_.' Naruto thought uneasily. '_If it's a mission I'll miss training with Ero-sannin._'

"Hello Naruto," said a green clad ninja.

"Hey Lee, where are you going?"

"Well Naruto you see my team and I have been assigned to help a new genin team on a mission to show them fundamentals like teamwork and leadership, and by teaching them Gai-sensei says everyone will become more youthful."

"WHAT!!! So you're saying the teams have already been decided?" Naruto screamed in surprise.

"That's what I have heard Naruto. You seem very youthful today." Lee shouted back just as loudly.

"Let's just get there quickly, okay?" Naruto said annoyed at how curious he was becoming.

The two boys raced each other to the Hokage tower knocking over the guards on duty and both diving through the door to tie.

Naruto and Lee jumped to their feet to be greeted by the rest of team Gai, the Hokage, Shikamaru and Hinata.

"What are you two doing here? Naruto asked confused "You're not a… Team… Are you?"

"Well act-actually we are Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"What!!! Well, what are you waiting for fill me in what are the teams.

"The teams are team 7: Sakura, Sasuke, Choji. Team 8: Shino, Kiba, Ino. And finally team 9: Me, Hinata and you when you're available." Shikamaru said lazily.

"What do you mean me!" Naruto asked confused. "Why am I on a team?"

"Well Naruto you still need to pass the Chunin exam and well I got the lowest grades in the class and you beat Sasuke so to even everything out me and Hinata will work with you whenever you are in Konoha and not on a mission." Shikamaru stated.

'_This guy will make things easier physically but I get the feeling I'm going to have to do a lot of explaining. What a drag._'

"Eh hem" said the Hokage getting everyone's attention. "Alright your mission is to go to each country and collect from each daimyo the list of ninja competing in the up coming chunin exam."

"Why don't they just deliver the forms themselves?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well you see all of the countries decided to pay for one group since they are too busy to have ninja come deliver the forms. They decided to divide the cost of this mission making it very cheap for them."

The Sandaime looked around the room. "Well if there are no more questions… You are leaving tomorrow at 10:00 a.m be on time."

Naruto was sitting on a bench in the park with Hinata standing off to the side and Shikamaru lying on the ground.

The sun was slowly setting as an uncomfortable silence settled in. Naruto didn't like it.

"So who is our Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously wanting to get a conversation going.

"Kurenai-san." Shikamaru said.

"Crap." Naruto said. "More genjutsu training."

"Is she tough?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well she makes you work, but she is not too hard." Naruto replied.

"How troublesome, but I guess it can't be helped"

"W-well I guess we should go ho-home and get rested for tomorrow." Hinata said softly.

"Alright then bye guys, I'm going to train with Lee." Naruto said while running to the training ground. "Bye Shikamaru, Hinata-chan.

"Bye, Naruto-kun. Bye Shikamaru-san," Hinata said too quietly for Naruto but not Shikamaru.

"Bye Hinata." Shikamaru groaned lazily, shifting his position so he could get a better view of the stars that were slowly dotting the sky.

**Two minutes later**

"Hey, Lee!" Naruto said as he dashed towards the green wearing ninja.

"Hello, Naruto-san , are you ready to train."

"Of course. I'm always ready to train." Naruto said grinning at his friend.

The both started their work out routine. "Lee I have a question."

"Yes, Naruto-san."

"How can our mission tomorrow be a D-rank one because we're leaving the country?"

"Aw I see our youthful minds think alike. I too do not understand, but with Gai sensei with us nothing can go wrong." Lee said convinced.

"Ok." Naruto said not at all convinced.

The two boys trained late into the night not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of training longer.

Finally both boys collapsed and fell asleep in the soft grass.

**Morning 8:00 a.m**

"Yauhgn" Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes. '_Where am I what am I doi-… Crap_.'

Naruto slowly turned around to make sure Lee was still asleep. _'It won't matter that I'm late if Lee is later._' Naruto thought mischievously.

Naruto sighed 'But that would be mean.' Standing Naruto walked over and shook Lee's shoulder.

The green ninja kept sleeping. "Lee wake up damn it." Naruto yelled.

'_I don't have time for this'_ Naruto thought annoyed. So instead of waiting he kicked Lee in the back of the head and ran to get ready.

Naruto quickly showered changed and packed his stuff. Then he headed out to see Ayame and get some ramen.

"Hey Chouji," Naruto said surprised to see his friend at Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here." Chouji asked happy to see his friend.

"Well I get breakfast here every day." Naruto replied as he ordered ten bowls of pork ramen.

"Really, then I should come here more often." Choji said before slurping down his twelfth bowl.

"So I hear your going on a mission with Shikamaru. Watch his back please. It's dangerous out there." Chouji said with complete sincerity.

Naruto smiled "Don't worry Chouji, I promise I'll keep an eye on him. Oh and just let me know if your teammates are hassling you. If they are I'll straighten them out"

"Thanks Naruto I'll hold you too both of those promises. Well I have to go bye." Chouji paid and walked off waving to Naruto before he turned a corner and was gone."

Naruto quickly ate the bowls he had ordered. "Bye Ayame-chan thanks for the food. I'm leaving the money on the counter."

"Ok Naruto bye, have a safe trip." Ayame-chan said busy with another customers order.

"Naruto quickly shushined to the main gate. There he found everyone but Lee and Shikamaru.

And ironically the only one who was complaining about how late they were was the one who had just arrived.

"Naruto so their not here right now. Don't complain about it, complaining doesn't make them show up any faster." Kurenai said annoyed at her student's patience.

"It's Okay Kurenai-san it's just his passion burns so brightly." Gai said admiring Naruto's youthfulness.

"Alright how about I give you Naruto and you give me Tenten."

"What the hell." Naruto yelled while Tenten nodded vigorously crossing her fingers the female jonin was serious.

"Whatever here they come let's just go." Neji said icily annoyed at having to be on a mission with a member of the main house.

Lee was sprinting and carrying a very sick and very scared Shikamaru above his head.

"Let us go!" Lee shouted continuing to sprint passed all the waiting ninja.

Tears came to Gai's eyes. "His youthful passion burns so brightly I must keep up with him" Gai said determined to keep up with Lee and with that Gai sprinted after the two.

"I guess we have to follow them," Tenten sighed.

The rest of the group followed them at a slower pace (of course) except for Naruto who needed to tell Lee to change his direction.

Naruto had been pushing his body but finally realized he would never catch up with out shunshin no jutsu so he used it. A few minutes later he had finally caught up to Lee and Shikamaru who was crying.

"Lee stop you're going the wrong way," Naruto yelled.

Lee stopped but skidded ten meters. "Which way do we need to go Naruto?"

"Well I need to go to lightning country and since it is actually a faster way we are first heading to the village hidden in the mist and then the village hidden in the clouds

The rest of the group had just caught up and had their hands on their legs and were bent over.

"So which way are we going Naruto?" Lee asked no weariness was detected in his voice.

"Make a right here and continue straight and that will take us to lightning country."

"All right let's continue." Lee shouted preparing to run off.

"Wait, Lee. First let Shikamaru down" Naruto said.

"Awww, Shikamaru when did you get here." Lee said putting Shikamaru down.

Everyone sweat dropped except Gai (insert long passionate speech".

"All right, everyone will go a few more miles then will break before going again." Kurenai said looking at the thankful face of Tenten and Hinata and the relieved expression given by Neji.

But the thankful expressions were lost as Lee and Gai sprinted away to the land of waves. "Let's go." Naruto said running off. "You know Naruto," Shikamaru said while running next to him, "I think I'd rather be carried than run at this break neck pace."

Ok everybody sorry this is short but I didn't expect to get so many reviews for last chapter now before I can update I need 14 reviews. That should give me some time.

**

* * *

Also right now I can not receive messages sent to me from fanfiction but I think I am send them. But don't worry I can read my reviews on my profile/stats so I will be able to read them there.**

Again sorry it's so short I had no time to right this. Also Lacrosse starts this weeks so the earliest I'll be able to submit another chapter is friday.


	8. TeamStrangers and missions

**Chapter 8: Formulas and Chaos**

Skelletor: Thanks for the review I'll try for Friday.

ry119: Thanks for the review I pm'ed you did you get it?

Sirus183: Thanks!

Austln: Not sure what you mean with the Ino paring because of his fathers clan but thanks anyway.

DeathRaiderz: Thanks for the review and corrections.

bob (): I loved your comment ;). All people need to do to review is something along the lines of that.

The voting has ended…... (But please, if you feel compelled, vote for any random pairing) and it might be put in.

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Before I begin…. WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Youtube bastards blocked all Bleach videos and suspended all their user accounts. Okay, man, stay calm… Why. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????!?!??!?!?!!!?!?

Here it is:

* * *

Tenten and Shikamaru were lying in the ground while Hinata and Neji were both struggling to stand.

'_What the hell is wrong with that kid?' _everyone thought (except Gai)looking at Lee who had just managed the run without a break to wave country and was now doing five thousand push ups.

Even Naruto who wasn't that tired felt a little winded. '_Damn, he's so far ahead of me_.'

The group walked off the exhaustion and headed out of the woods and came to a grassy spot that would have been the perfect spot for a picnic if everyone was awake. (Naruto and Shikamaru having sprinted to the hill just to lie down.)

The group, besides Shikamaru and Naruto who were asleep, sat on the top of a hill looking across the sea to wave country.

"Wow it's really beautiful." said Lee.

The girls both nodded in agreement while Neji just gave Lee a dirty look.

All was quiet for a few seconds until Lee jumped into the air "Yes this is the perfect time to try my formula. Yayyyy!!!" Lee shouted, adrenaline zooming through his body. He jumped up and dashed away.

"What the hell is wrong with him???" Neji asked, demanding to know why his teammate was so fucking crazy.

Lee returned a few minutes later with a pencil and some sheets of papers scribbling spastically.

"Uhhh. What are you doing Lee." Tenten asked while a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"Trying out my youthful formula, which calculates the youth of a place." Lee exclaimed as if it was the most important invention since ramen.

"What's the for-formula?" Hinata asked curiously.

"The formula is the area of the space times the colorfulness multiplied again by the square root of the passion and youth. I am a youthful genius and will now be honored until the day I die." Lee stated loudly, and proudly.

"What the hell!!" Shikamaru said having just woken up due to Lee's ranting. "The formula of youthfulness would be the volume of a space times the colorfulness multiplied again by the square root of the passion and youth in the atmosphere! How could you miss such an easy calculation?"

Hinata, Tenten and Neji sweat dropped. _'You've got to be joking.' _

"Lee looked puzzled for a moment then realized his mistake. Shikamaru-sama you a genius." Lee screamed in deep respect and admiration.

'_Why the fuck did I just say that'_ Shikamaru thought, damn calculating mind. '_I bet you didn't calculate this'_ he mentally cried to himself, staring at the crumpled mess of green that was hugging his legs.

Just as Shikamaru was about to kick Lee off him, Lee shot away to tell Gai-sensei the news. "How youthful Lee, let us go and test as many things as we can before the youthful time of slumber comes."

"Yes, Gai-sensei." Lee responded with a salute. Both ninjas darting back into the woods.

"Hey guys," Kurenai said. "I convinced Gai to let us stop for the night and cross the water and find a hotel tomorrow because I know you're all really tired now."

'_Thank god!_' everyone thought gratefully.

"So while we wait for them to get back pitch your tents and get a fire going. I'm going to scout out the area. Oh and for the love of Konohana someone wake up Naruto!" with the final exclamation she shushined away.

The group of genins immediately started work on their tents. Fifteen minutes later there were two well made tents partly due to the fact that Naruto was not allowed to help.

Lee returned soon after to help Naruto get the fire wood. "I thought you and Gai were going to find the youth of everything." Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yes, well, we didn't have a abacus and neither of us are very good at math so we just decided to guess and that didn't take very long." Lee said putting on a sorry expression at having been defeated by an abacus.

Fortunately Lee's expression changed instantly to happier thoughts.

"Isn't gathering wood fun Naruto-san," Lee said lifting up one side of a tree while Naruto lifted up the other.

"Y-Yeah, sure it is…"

"Well it seems youthful people think alike… WAIT." Lee screamed even though nothing was happening. "Naruto-san, do you want to sneak out of camp tonight and train?"

"Great idea Lee I already took a nap so I'm fully rested and ready to go. Ok just don't let anyone know we're going."

The two shinobi ran back, carrying their tree, to camp, excited and anxious to train.

"Hey guys!" Naruto and Lee said simultaneously upon returning to camp.

Neji shook his head gritting his teeth while Shikamaru sighed.

"Where are the girls?" asked Naruto suave as hell.

"Bathing." said both Neji and Shikamaru.

"Oh. Anyway we got the fire wood."

"No you don't, well not unless you plan on having it be a bonfire and alerting every ninja within five miles to our presence." Shikamaru said wearisomely.

"Yeah I guess we have to cut it"

With practiced ease the two friends began tearing the dead tree apart with punches and kicks.

"Nice work Naruto," shouted Lee triumphantly pointing to the stack of perfectly shaped logs piled on top of each other and ready for the fire.

'_That doesn't seem physically possible' _Shimamaru thought too lazy to do the, for him simple, calculation in his head.

The girls returned ten minutes later, just as the boys had finished building their fire's base and had lit it.

"Alright time for dinner!" Naruto said, thrilled at the thought of ramen. He then proceeded to cook five bowls of instant ramen at once, which resulted in one falling into the fire and Naruto crying for fifteen minutes.

After eating the two groups split up Neji, Tenten and Lee into one tent and Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru into the other.

Naruto had changed into his pajamas right after dinner but had left his regular orange jumpsuit in the forest where he and Lee were going to meet.

"Goodnight guys" Naruto said quietly testing to see if they were still up.

Unfortunately for him they were awake.

"Good Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Good night," Shikamaru said gruffly '_I was on the verge of falling asleep too. Ah well._'

**30 minutes later**

Naruto and Lee had just met in the forest and were deciding what to do.

"Alright Naruto I feel my youthfulness overpowering me, we must train so it can be released."

"Hmmmm. I've got a great idea Lee let's train on the water."

"Good idea, we can wash away un-youthful thoughts while we spar."

'_What the hell are his un-youthful tho-… Oh god_! _Please don't be those kinds of un-youthful thoughts' _Naruto thought hoping he was wrong.

Lee ran ahead to the lake then Naruto more hesitantly followed afterward.

The two shinobi jumped onto the water until they were halfway across to water country.

"Alright Naruto first we shall train and then an hour or two later we will spar."

Naruto and Lee both started off their usual schedule with pushups.

A few minutes later they stopped uniformly, both on their seven hundredth pushup.

"Whoooooossshhhhh."

Naruto's hands were not completely above the water and he was happy for a break from training to investigate the noise.

"Lee let's go" Naruto shouted bolting across the water and not giving Lee a chance to catch up.

Naruto could see two figures, who were obviously ninja, flying across the water at breakneck speed.

One of the unknown ninjas, features were concealed by a cloak the other was to far away to tell what their appearance was.

Naruto and Lee were racing to the figures but were not catching up until the figures stopped. Naruto picked up the words of the uncloaked ninja to the other "Leave now."

Then the two ninja disappeared.

"I wonder where they went Le-"

"Heh, you better run kid" the figure stated sadistically to Lee "Or you'll end up like this guy" he pointed to the orange wearing ninja that he had thrown over his shoulder.

Naruto thoughts soon became muddled and nonexistent. He tried to stay awake but submitted to the darkness and blacked out.

"Sensei, wake up!" Hinata said impatiently.

Kurenai yawned and then stood up. She had never seen Hinata in this kind of state before.

"What's the matter Hinata."

"Narutos be-been kidnapped."

Kurenai's muscles contracted as she heard this but she forced herself to calm down. "Couldn't he just be training?"

Hinata decided it would take to long for her to explain and pulled her all the way down to the beach.

Kurenai stared stupefied by the body, which usually was jumping around spastically, but now lay unmoving on the ground.

Neji upon seeing the jonin ran up and explained the situation. Making sure to only talk about Lee not wanted to be asked questions about things he didn't know.

Kurenai-san, I checked Lee's organs and vital signs he is okay but he will not be walking for a few days.

'_Damn he might be crazy but he will definitely be missed in the rescue mission_.' thought Kurenai .

"Neji where is Gai?"

"He is looking for the kidnappers."

'_What the hell is his problem what if we're attacked I can't defend all the genin_.' She sighed. "Well it's to be expected they have a very close bond. Alright for now I want Shino, Shikamru, Tenten and Hinata to guard Lee while Neji and I go find Gai.

"Kurenai-san I must inquire as to why you are taking me instead of Hinata. One she is your student and two if the group guarding Lee is attacked I would be better at defending it."

"Well it's becaus-" Kurenai stopped when she saw Hinata's pleading look.

'_She hadn't told him_.' She shook her head. '_This made things a lot more complicated_. _Hinata had been dabbling in the medic ninja field and had been recently been rapidly improving.'_

"Aren't you better at using the byakugan?" she asked trying to rile him up a little.

Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Yes, but the difference in ability only applies to smaller things with much less chakra significance. Even Hinata is able to see a jonins chakra signature."

Kurenai though extremely annoyed at being out reasoned realized they didn't have time to argue.

"I have taught Hinata well. So you are coming with me and that's the end of it now let's go!"

Neji smirked. How he loved to provoke weaklings.

'_Why did I insist on taking him_?' The red haired woman wondered questioning her reasoning.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto sat on the ground, he was tied to a tree by a metal wire and his wrists were tied as well. He was bleeding rather badly because whenever he struggled to be free the wires cut into his skin.

"Hey kid if you struggle to much you're going to kill yourself." The older ninja said from the other side of the tree not giving Naruto the opportunity to see his face.

Naruto knew it was true but he was pissed. _'I didn't analyze the situation._' He thought disgusted with himself. '_What if the others get hurt now...? It would be my fault._'

"Kid I'll let you go after you answer a few questions."

"Who do think your fooling? It doesn't matter you'll just kill me afterwards. Why don't you fight me instead! You got lucky sneaking up on me! I'll kick you god damned worthless ass! He shouted in defiance.

Rain slowly started to fall but was gradually picking up speed.

The kidnapper smiled. "This is great now I won't have to clean up your bloody mess once I slit your throat."

Naruto had been thinking and he now had a grasp on the situation. "What are your questions?"

"That's more like it kid. Why are you here?"

"Because you brought me here! What kind of a question is that?"

"You stupid piece of crap why are you in wave country?" the man yelled rapidly losing his temper.

"We are here to get a list of the genin who are going to be in the chunin exam." Naruto said seeing no reason not to tell him.

"Alright it's understandable for an ignorant brat like you not to know this but there are no ninja in wave country. Well there are a few in hiding but not enough to go to the chunin exam. Anyway next question who is with you?"

"No one."

"Who else damn it!?!"

"No one."

The man spun around the tree and covered Naruto's face with his hand not letting Naruto see anything.

Half a second later Naruto felt cool steel on his neck.

"Tell me or die."

Naruto was sweating at this point the guy was serious. _'I need to bide some time._'

"I'll give you to the count of three. One."

"…"

"Two!"

"Why do you care?"

"That doesn't matter!" He yelled slamming the blonde's head against the wall.

Naruto slowly felt blood drip down his head. _'I've lost a lot of blood and the Kyubi can't heal me at this rate. Forget fighting him, now I have to try and stay awake. I'm screwed._'

"Kid do you think anyone in your group could beat me?" the ninja said quickly noticing the boy was losing the battle to stay awake.

"Yes." He replied weakly.

"How many!"

"One."

"How many jonin are in your group."

"…"

"How many!" he shouted angrily.

"…"

He raised his knife to the boy's throat before realizing the boy was unconscious. "Stupid brat as soon as he starts talking he faints."

He began to walk away 'if your friends can defeat me then they can come and rescue you… Other wise you die.'

**Three hours later**

Naruto slowly awoke to the sound of something snapping. He cautiously opened his eyes only to his delight see Gai-sensei doing his good guy pose.

I took Naruto a few seconds to realize Gai was holding the wire and was bleeding quite a bit. "Um, Gai-sensei wouldn't it have been easier to cut the wire instead of ripping it off."

"Of course, but with the dramatic effect at the time I got caught up in the youthfulness of the situation."

Naruto would have sweat dropped but he was in to much pain to move that much. "Gai you have to go back and protect the others I think the guy is going to attack."

"The youth that radiates out of you is astounding but, I can't leave you hurt like this, besides Kurenai-san can easily take care of herself."

"Gai-sensei the guy you'll have to face is on elite jonin level. Without you our friends are going to get hurt and that's not even taking into consideration the other ninja. Also I will be fine I'm a quick healer. I'll meet up with you in an hour or two."

"Your youthfulness is blinding be careful Naruto-san."

"Good luck Gai-sensei" Naruto yelled at the fleeting green figure. '_And now to get some rest._'

**At the camp**

"Kurenai you returned quickly did you find Gai-sensei or Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"No but we had to make sure you guys were okay."

"What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked as calmly as ever.

"Well, I'm not sure. Perhaps it would be best to wa-" Kurenai stopped her sentence short to dodge two shuriken."

"Everyone we've got company!" she yelled.

A tall man jumped out of a tree and right into the middle of the camp.

"I guess you're the group with the blonde haired kid." The man laughed sinisterly.

"What did you do to Naruto" Shikamaru asked very annoyed.

"Does it matter you can't find him when you're dead."

"Neji charged the man intending to take him out with one blow the man easily dodged the blow. Interesting a Hyuga I could make some money off you guys."

"What's your name?" Neji asked angered that he missed his mark.

"Momochi, Zabuza"


	9. Battle in the Mist

**Chapter 9: The Battle in mist!!!**

Austln: Thank you for reviewing.

DeathRaiderz: Thanks for the review I was worried the reason you didn't review chapter 16 was because you didn't like it.

ry119: Thanks also as long as you review a smiley face is good enough. ;)

J.F.C.: Thanks for reviewing every chapter that's awesome. You rock!

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

This is one of my best chapters (or so I think) hope you like it!

Here it is:

* * *

Zabuza grabbed the sword from his back and created five water clones.

In response Tenten opened fire, hurling shuriken after shurikens towards the clones. Two fell to her weapons.

"Well little girl how well can you throw when you can't see your target?" Zabuza laughed, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" (Hidden Mist Technique.)

'This is not good!' Tenten thought growing more and more nervous with each second of blindness.

"You children aren't capable of fighting someone like me no matter who is with you. Would you like to know why?" he laughed sadistically.

All the genin looked at their enemy in silence even Neji.

"Well I'll tell you anyway because in my fight I kill the weak ones first so they don't get in the way of the real fight."

Two clones appeared behind Tenten and she cut them down with a staff the third cut her staff in half and then went in for a killing blow.

Tenten threw herself to the ground and kicked the clone's feet out from under him. The clone fell back and upon hitting the ground splashed into water.

"Very good girl now that you weaponless how about fighting me?"

Neji and Hinata both had their byakugan on and could still fight at full power not having to worry that the target wasn't where they thought. The two charged forward.

Only one thought raced through Neji's brain.

'_He is a criminal therefore he is destined to fall before the might of the Hyuga clan.'_

And only one through Hinata's.

'_What have you done to Naruto!'_

"Pests don't get in my way!" Zabuza yelled grabbing Neji's wrist with his left hand.

Zabuza then he swung his sword in an attempt to cut Hinata's throat.

Hinata tried to pull back her punch but was to far in the movement. She then realized she wasn't going to be able to dodge it.

Zabuza's sword stopped an inch away from Hinata's neck.

"What the Hell." Zabuza snarled.

Hinata turned to see Shikamaru struggling not to lose control of Zabuza. The shadow flickered and was already growing smaller.

"Th-thank you." Hinata said very relieved.

"Somebody hit him." Shikamaru panted between words. "He's really strong."

Shikamaru slowly forced Zabuza to let go of Neji.

Neji wasted no time landing a few hits on Zabuza.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. '_Every time Neji hits him he becomes easier to control. Thank god it would have been such a drag to have held him like that any longer.'_

Just then another figure appeared in the mist and while jumping in front of Zabuza fired senbon needles at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped back to avoid being hit and in doing so was forced to release the shadow.

"Haku, you're late."

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama."

'_Who the hell are these people_' Neji wondered angrily.

"Haku take care of the jonin I'll take care of the kids as well as the other jonin when he gets here."

"Of course Zabuza-sama."

In an instant Haku appeared in front of Kurenai. "I will fight you now."

"How do you know we have another jonin with us?" Neji asked thinkng Naruto had betrayed them.

"Well the blonde brat wouldn't tell me anything except one in your group could beat me and it's obviously no one here."

Neji cringed at the last part of the comment. He was right _'I'm a disgrace to the clan_.'

Zabuza grabbed Neji's wrist "It's time for you to leave this fight". Zabuza began spinning while swinging Neji. "Bye" and with that final remark he threw Neji into Tenten, who could not see what was going on, knocking them both out.

Shikamaru cringed '_With Tenten and Neji gone it will be up to just me and Hinata to take out a ninja more powerful then their sensei. This guy is just trying to make this a hassle and where are Naruto and Gai-sensei? They're really needed right now.'_

"Just two brats left. You better hope you sensei comes soon because the longer I'm unoccupied the more annoyed I get. And when I'm annoyed… I tend to kill people." Zabuza said, his killer intent shooting up.

"Hinata get close to me!" Shikamaru yelled. '_The only chance we have is if this guy gets cocky and tries to fight hand to hand then I'll have to hold him for a few seconds while Hinata delivers the necessary blows_.'

"Let's begin." Zabuza said doing some hand seals.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had been resting for half an hour before he finally stood up. '_I have to put my training aside for a little while. I'm not letting my friends get hurt or die_!'

He breathed.

Then Naruto reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and with trembling hands took out the small jar containing the training pills. "Sorry sensei." Naruto said "But my friends are in dire need."

Naruto opened the jar and put a green pill and popped it into his mouth. Naruto's chakra level shot up and he felt powerful beyond belief.

He stood up and watched in amazement as all his wounds healed in just a couple of seconds.

Naruto felt his adreneline rush.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna save everyone!" Naruto shouted sprinting back to camp at a speed that even outmatched Lee.

**With Kurenai and Haku**

"I'm truly sorry but I will have to kill you." Haku said with sadness in his voice. "Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals."

Kurenai unaware of what was happening watched as the mirrors appeared one after another until they surrounded her completely.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

Whoosh, twenty senbon needles flew from all directions toward Kurenai. She jumped into the air dodging them but leaving herself completely open to attack.

Haku threw more needles this time hitting Kurenai with ten of the senbon needles.

'_Damn, I need to get out of here_.' She choked out coughing up blood. '_This guys aiming to kill._'

Even before she landed she began to do hand seals. "Kokuangyō no Jutsu." She said. (Bringer of Darkness Technique- the opponent only sees darkness leaving them open to attack)

Haku was in the middle of jumping to the next mirror when his vision turned completely black.

Kurenai as soon as she has cast the genjutsu ran out of the mirror enclosure. Once outside she pulled out the senbon needles. Then using a few she had pulled out attacked the mirrors.

'_Why won't the mirrors break_.' She wondered as the senbon needles she was slamming against it shattered. I guess I'll just have to fight him out outside of the ice prison.

'_I must leave the ice._' Haku knew what had to be done he jumped out of the ice crystal he was in and waited for the attack to come.

'_Why did he leave his mirror? Now he's open to attack, or does he want to be attacked?... Well there is o only one way to find out._' Kurenai bent down slowly making sure not to make any noise while picking up five more senbon needles. Then she threw them with all the force she could muster.

Haku cringed when he felt the needles in his arm then he rushed over in the direction where the needles had been thrown from and hurled himself into the unsuspecting Kurenai.

'_Damn why didn't I move?'_ Kurenai thought as she hit the ground.

Upon impact with the ground the genjutsu was released, and with the ability of sight again in his disposal Haku did not hesitate to strike.

Kurenai out of breath from the collision was not able to dodge or block the senbon needle stabbed into her neck.

Haku picked himself off the ground leaving the dying woman where she lay.

'_Time to assist Zabuza_' Haku thought slowly getting up.

**BAM!!!**

Just as Haku got up Gai flew in and using Konoha whirlwind knocked Haku back to the dirt.

"Sorry I'm late I was repairing a village that had recently experienced a flood. But don't worry I still have enough youthful energy to fight."

Haku slowly got off the ground and stood up. "Ugh" was the only sound he made when his mask shattered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I mistook you for a male please forgive me. I would not have hit someone as lovely as you had I known you were a girl."

Haku frowned slightly. "I'm not a girl." Haku said taken aback he had not had much exposure to people seeing him without his mask.

"Ahh I see you are gender confused. That is okay have no fear you'll come to your youthful senses in a few years."

"I'm not a girl!" Haku said very irritated, he whipped around and fired some senbon needles at Gai who in return caught them all and fired them back.

'_He's fast I can't holdback._' Haku mentally anounced dodging the speeding objects. "Sensatsu Suishō" (Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death) he calmly said.

Gai turned to see no way for him to escape '_Interesting perhaps I can use something to block them_.' "hmmm." His eyes wandered across the area passing Haku then moving on to-. '_That's it!!!_' Gai thought triumphantly his gaze resting on Haku.

In an instant Gai was holding Haku pinning his arms to the side. "I dare you to attack now." Gai yelled trying to provoke the needles.

Haku's eyes widened '_This is not good. I've already finished the jutsu._' He made a silent prayer and then the needles flew in.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!" Zabuza yelled. (Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)

Shikamaru and Hinata dived to the right but before they could get to their feet Zabuza fired another blast, and this time the vortex hit them dead on knocking them out.

Zabuza bent down to slit their throats when he saw Haku was on the verge of death. "Damn kids I'll kill you later." Zabuza whispered to the unconscious genin.

'_I better make it over there in time_' Zabuza thought sprinting towards Gai and Haku.

"Not so fast." Naruto yelled emerging from the forest hurling a few shuriken at Zabuza.

"I don't have time for you now brat." Zabuza said halting to dodge the projectiles. Then he glanced at Naruto. "How the hell did your wounds heal so fast."

"Well does it really matter because I'm going to beat your ass into the ground. Believe it!"

Zabuza turned around and flinched as he watched as the needles hit Haku.

Gai dropped the pincushion named Haku and pulled a few senbon needles out of his own body mainly his left arm.

"Do you think you can beat both of us?" Naruto asked.

"Brat do you know who you're talking to??? I'm Momochi ,Zabuza demon of the mist!!!" and with that he charged thrusting his sword at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked down and kicked the inside of Zabuza's right shin sending Zabuza to the ground as a tremor of pain engulfed his leg.

Zabuza got up. "Heh seems like I underestimated you brat."

Naruto grinned "It's time to go full out. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu) he shouted.

Zabuza jumped back, a little shocked at what the kid he had so easily knocked out was capable of, and started doing hand seals, "Whirl pool defense no justu!"

Gai and all of Naruto clones (about a hundred) hit the tornado made out of water that Zabuza had created. The tornado was around fifty feet high.

"Fools this jutsu is both an offensive and defensive jutsu if you touch it sucks you in and will hold you until you drown.

Naruto's clones disappeared. He looked at Gai who shook his head. '_What the hell were they supposed to do_. _I don't have any fire jutsu powerful enough to cancel out this one… Got it.'_

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto screamed, a second later over a thousand Narutos completely filled up the tornado of water and a couple started spilling out.

Each Naruto grabbed another one until there was a huge chain and Gai was on the end. Then the Naruto's whipped out of the tornado and shot Gai at Zabuza.

Gai hit Zabuza with a right hook to the jaw.

Zabuza used his sword to push himself off the ground, "I'll kill you both."

Gai charged again. "Whirl pool defense no justu" Zabuza called catching Gai completely.

"Now I just need to stop the brat." He turned to Naruto whose clones stared to charge all of them getting ready to jump into the vortex and save Gai.

"Not so fast" Zabuza said, hacking down clones every which way. A few got passed of course but their numbers were too few to accomplish anything.

Now half the shadow clones were left. One attacked Zabuza while the rest went to save Gai. Zabuza sent a horizontal slash at the clone only it dodged and punched Zabuza in the face.

That's when Zabuza realized that the Naruto he was fighting wasn't a clone.

Naruto punched at Zabuza again only this time his fist was caught.

'_Uh oh' _Naruto thought tensing right before Zabuza's fist holding the sword nailed him in the face.

Naruto fell to the ground dizzy all his clones disappeared. '_Gai-sensei is on the verge of passing out he's been in their swimming and struggling to get out for five minutes. What am I going to do??'_

"It's over brat!" Zabuza yelled, brining his sword down.

Naruto willed his body to move but he couldn't. '_What's wrong with me?'_

Naruto strained hopelessly knowing even if he did recover his muscle control in time he was done for.

Zabuza's sword stopped an inch away from Naruto's head. Finally Naruto tried pumping chakra into his muscles and it worked, he began forcing his body to move with chakra. He turned to see Shikamaru using Shadow Possession jutsu.

Naruto using all his chakra to force himself to move stood up. "Don't worry" he said to the panting Shikamaru, "I'll end this now."

Taking a kunai from his pocket Naruto breathed '_You knew you would have to someday… It's just too bad it was now._' Naruto stabbed the Kunai into Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza's skin was tough but the steel of the kunai was much tougher and sharper. Blood gushed out of the wound but surprisingly he was still not dead.

Zabuza fell to his knees he tried to say something but instead a gurgling noise was made and blood sprayed out onto naruto's shirt.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide with the realization that a genin had just killed a ninja who was easily on jonin level… Forget that a person period! Having released the shadow jutsu moments before, he then jogged over towards Naruto.

Both genin watched as Zabuza crawled over towards Haku. Naruto was surprised at how far Zabuza had gotten, but not nearly as surprised when he collapsed.

Zabuza spurted out blood in attempt to call out to Haku. '_Damn it I'm sorry Haku…_'

Naruto felt a ripple of pain course through his body. "Ugh…Ahh, AHHH " he cried out while trying to suppress the tears running down his face.

The waves of pain were intensifying with each minute. Naruto could only scream in pain as he experienced violent spasms and an intense headache.

Shikamaru gaze lurched from the corpse of Zabuza to his teammate who was shaking and gasping for air.

'_Where's Gai-sensei_?' he thought in a panic. '_Hold on Naruto I'll be back.' _

* * *

If anyone finds a place where naruto shippuuden and new bleach episodes are getting put up with out being taken down unlike You Tube could you please tell me thanks 


	10. Chance Meeting?

**Chapter 10: The demon's burial**

First off I'm sorry I didn't get a bunch of reviews for chapter 9. Also thanks everyone for my 30,000 hit. Yay!!! I know it's not much but it still a milestone accomplishment. To be honest I predicted around that much only by the end of the story

None: Unfortunately I only got the die comment afterward but you'll be happy to see death was involved.

Austln: Thank you fore the review. What was really interesting was I woke up this morning and decided to check how many reviews I had before school. Anyway I had eleven but you were the only one I got for chapter 19.

RasenganFin: I was very happy when I got your multiple reviews and now to answer your question. Maybe what you said was rhetorical (I'm stuoid like that) but if it wasn't all he did was create a clone that was a better version of himself. HAHAHA man, my next idea on this is crazy. Also I don't trust anyone… Or more to the point I just don't want to haha. I'm mean.

Intelligo: Thank you so much. You are awesome. Thanks for the site.

Reaper: Thanks for the review but I have to admit I was a little glad when I got this review after I posted the other chapter I like Gai a lot he's cool and you would have killed him off.

abhishek20: Sure I'll tell you. Also thanks for asking me in review form.

Dargon Sheinto: Thank you for the review as well as answering my question. I think you will like the answer to his injury.

R-Krulle: Thank you very much for the review and positive feedback.

Sebastion: Thank you for the review and the vote. I take it you want naruhina. But my guess is you probably saw afterwards that the voting had ended. I do the same thing.

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Here it is:

* * *

Shikamaru ran and found Gai sucking wind on the floor the Whirl pool defense no justu had stopped as soon as Zabuza died. 

As soon as Gai recovered the two ninjas quickly picked up their fallen comrades and brought them back to where Naruto lay.

Unfortunately neither of the conscious ninja knew any medical jutsus so they made a camp and waited for Kurenai to wake up.

Gai was very frustrated with how useless he felt. I have to help Naruto but how… '_Kurenai would know what to do._' Gai thought anxiously awaiting the other to awake.

In the meantime Naruto lay on the floor shaking in pain. Every now in then Naruto would seem to stop before starting a more violent seizure than the last.

Shikamaru and Gai decided it would be better not to touch him even though both wanted to put him in a bed.

Shikamaru expression was furrowed yet he did not speak or question his leader knowing fully that Gai did not know anything more than him.

'_Come on Naruto what's wrong with you._'

**Three hours later**

Neji and Tenten were awake and had made a fire both were quiet and were waiting for Hinata and Kurenia to recover. Lee too had awoken but since he had only been asleep no one really bothered with him.

The camp was silent for close to an hour before Tenten spoke up.

"Damn it! Gai-sensei we should go back to Konohana and request additional units and get medical assistance for Lee and Naruto."

Gai face contorted he agreed but it was out of the question.

Neji spoke to answer the question "We can't we aren't being paid for more than a D-rank mission. Also we can't afford to waste time. If the chunin exam was delayed it would be very embarrassing and would hurt the pride of Konoha."

Tenten looked at Neji her eyes grew opened as much as they could. "Neji to you even care about your teammates???"

"Of course but you know better than me that Naruto and especially Lee want us to keep going."

Everyone's attention turned to Kurenai who had just emerged from her tent.

"Sorry I got knocked out guy's, I hope everyone else is alright." She asked smiling at the ninja in front of her.

The genin looked down.

"Naruto is in terrible condition and you are the only one with any medical knowledge here do you think you could see what you could do?" Shikamaru asked.

Kurenai was already in the tent Gai had put up around Naruto. "I need Hinata now!" she shouted in anger. '_How could they not have done anything for him_.'

Naruto was sweating fiercely but was only shivering.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei but Hinata is still unconscious." Tenten responded quickly.

"Where is she?"

"Well she was actually in your tent."

"… Oh…" finally she came to realization that this wasn't the time to get embarrassed. "Wake her up now."

"Why???"

"Just do it! Kurenai said raising her voice. Tenten looked in wonder and suspicion at her female leader.

"NOW!!!" Kurenai screamed seeing Naruto beginning to shake faster and more powerfully.

Tenten ran over to Hinata's tent. Pushing open the tents sleeves she found Hinata sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata I'm glad to see your up. You're needed by Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh. Th-Thank you Tenten-san." Hinata mumbled slowly getting up. Hinata quickly walked outside only to see Shikamaru and Neji, Gai having gone to check on Lee, Shikamaru nodded his head toward the tent Kurenai was in.

Hinata nodded and walked swiftly into the tent and to her horror see Naruto flailing and whimpering in pain.

Kurenai looked sternly at her student. "Please, lend me your skills Hinata."

Hinata could only nod seeing Kurenai sadness.

"This is my first genin team's first mission. I can't let Naruto die."

Hinata concentrated and doing the signs opened her Byakugan. But the moment the veins could be seen distinctively on her head she let out a soft scream.

"What is it Hinata?" Kurenai asked urgently.

"Naruto's cha-chakra is ea-eating him."

"WHAT??!?!"

"To be honest I'm not rea-really sure what's happening b-but it seems to be slowly stopping."

Kurenai sighed in relief. "So… Just how long will it take for Naruto to recover?" she carefully questioned.

"A-at this rate he'll be up by to-tomorrow but we will only be able to go at a civilian pace." Hinata said queitly

"Hmmm… Hinata please bring Gai in here now." Kurenai told her student.

Hinata left and a minute later Gai sprinted in the tent creating a gust of wind that knocked over all the papers Kurenai had only just finished, neatly, organizing.

Kurenai just fought to control her temper and took deep breaths. Finally regaining her composure she bent down and along with Gai began picking up the papers.

Gai looked flustered and very serious but she disregarded the man.

"Gai I have been looking over our situation and have decided the best course of action would be for you to go get the list of Ninjas for the chunin exam or see if there are any coming from the land of water."

"Um well I don't think your decision included the young rogue ninja you fought being alive."

"Wh-What are you talking about??? How could he be alive he why didn't you kill him"

"I, thought I did but the gender confused girl has a very strong will to live." Gai said admiration in his voice.

"That changes everything! We were originally going to sail to cloud country but now it seems we should head back to Konoha. What do you think Gai?" Kurenai asked impatiently as he thought for a moment.

"Even though we will lose two days time going back it is our best option. But I say we let the power of youth decide. The ninja is in a coma but is breathing and the heartbeats are becoming stronger as well"

Kurenai raised an eye at him "Are you serious? We will give them more leadership opportunities in the future but right now we're supposed to teach them how to analyze situations and you know they would just choose to continue on."

"Maybe that's what we should do." Gai replied staying serious.

"Not with a dangerous criminal like him with us. How about this you go bring Haku back to Konoha and then catch back up."

Gai did his good guy pose and tried to ignore the fact going back meant telling the Hokage he has taken genin on what was now an A class mission for their first mission.

"Well I'll just get the list first then after I'll deliver the oppressor of youth to the jail cells of Kohona. I'll meet you in cloud country. Oh and keep an eye on that ninja" Gai then disappeared to accomplish his task.

**Next morning**

Naruto awoke and bolted up right. But as soon as he was sitting up he felt a pain slam into his body and cause him to fall back down.

Slowly he shifted to his side to see Hinata asleep on the ground. "Hinata" he said in a curious voice. "What are you doing here?" he smiled her face seemed so peaceful and content.

Not like the usual look of fear and nervousness. '_She's like a completely different person asleep. Better not wake her up._'

Hinata did not stir but did mumble something incoherent. Suddenly Naruto's nose picked up the scent of food but he was still too weak to distinguish what food was producing the smell.

Naruto a few seconds after smelling the aroma began to shake with hunger. Not wanting to wake Hinata he crawled out from under the blanket covering him and followed the scent collapsing once or twice as he exited the tent.

The stars still shown in the sky as dawn had not yet arrived. Naruto reckoned it was around 5 a.m. He stopped a second to take in the feeling he had.

A beautiful, pinkish, stream of color was beginning to streak it's way across the sky and a cool breeze rustled the blondes hair gently. As gently as Ryoku did sometimes when he thought the blonde boy was asleep.

It was the temperature that was perfect for a long sleeve shirt and pants, so you could run around without feeling hot, or could sit back and lay down feeling like you could lie there forever.

It was perfect. He sighed how something so tranquil could exist at a time when no one was awake to see it?

"I'm glad your up Naruto can I get you something to eat?" The red eyed jonin asked imensly pleased her student was up.

"Yes please." Naruto said weakly.

"Every one was worried about you Naruto, no one knew what was wrong." Kurenai said calmly while making breakfast.

Naruto only nodded lost in thought.

After eating a large breakfast in silence he got up. He still felt very hungry even though he had eaten two thousand calories in one sitting, but he knew his stomach couldn't handle any more food.

He then began his walk down to the place he had killed Zabuza.

Kurenai began to open her mouth but decided not to say anything and instead watched the solemn boy limp badly down the hill they were currently using as a base.

Soon he came across the broken body of Zabuza still unmoved from where he had struggled to get to. The man lay alone, Haku having been taken by Gai earlier that morning.

Naruto fell to one knee next to Zabuza. "I'm sorry for killing you Zabuza, but whatt have you done to me. Was it your sword? Or maybe just the guilt you have caused me wrecked me to this degree."

"In any case I never knew who you were but hopefully the story of your life was what you wanted. I have to go now but before I do I will leave you a parting gift for helping me reach another milestone on the road to becoming Hokage."

Naruto slowly reached over and grabbed Zabuza's sword then taking out a sealing scroll and forming the correct hand signs Naruto hid the sword in the scroll.

After putting the sword in his orange jacket he stood up. "Earth release: Death tomb enshrinement." Zabuza's body was quickly sucked under the earth and vanished from existence.

At the place above where Zabuza's head had been Naruto had found the perfect size rock for a grave stone and with a Kunai set to work carving in **Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist.**

Kurenai was worried. Naruto had returned a few hours later and was back to his normal self.

'_How could he be smiling and acting like his goofy self when he was in the condition he was in?_' She wondered watching Naruto building a fire with Lee who was now up as well.

Kurenai just shook her head trying to get rid of the questions bothering her.

'_Why should I care that after Naruto lost half the muscle tissue in his body and after he killed his first ninja he go around like nothing had happened? He's alive and that's all that matters._'

She nodded and decided it didn't matter. If she couldn't understand it why should she be confused? '_Just let go._'

She fell back on her bag in her tent and watched the activity that was going on outside.

Naruto and Lee were hitting each others with logs they had taken from the pile of firewood.

Tenten was asking Hinata something which caused Hinata to blush brightly. While Neji sat watching the birds and Shikamaru was lazily watching the clouds slowly roll through the ever darkening sky.

Kurenai's trance was soon interrupted as shouts of "NARUTO!!!" were blazed into her skull.

Quickly rising she walked over to see Lee laying on the ground a large bump on his head while Naruto looked around innocently holding a broken log behind his back.

Sometimes Kurenai felt more like a babysitter than a teacher of ninja that would one day go on to kill many criminals.

After dinner the group packed every thing and set out to quickly pass through wave country.

Naruto and Lee were last in the line, behind Tenten, walking over the still water to the main land of water country.

And being in the back they were the last to reach the sandy coast of the main land and also last to see the huge amount of armed men in front of them. In front of the horde, stood a short man wearing all black.

"I don't know how a bunch of children killed Zabuza but it doesn't matter. You will die here! Men for each one of the brats you kill you get twice the money you were already getting. Now go"

The thugs excitement increased and with it the blood lust soared. The first man to charge strode to the shore wielding a chipped sword. He barely made it two feet before his legs were filled with shuriken from Tenten, Naruto, and Lee.

The others sprinted to the shore thinking of the money that would be theirs. The largest man as soon as he reached the ninjas raised a huge club in attempt to take them out in one hit

All the ninjas jumped backed except Neji who gracefully ducked his head in a spin and gently touched the man's heart.

The result was the giant staggering backwards, blood dripping down his chin before falling unconscious.

The men looked worriedly at Neji who had a smirk on his face to fit the craziest Hyuga. (Which as you all know he is)

"There are more of you than those children and women no less, are you really afraid?" Gato asked disgusted that the men would stop their duty protecting his operations.

The thugs lifted their weapons again but waited for the attack, not wanting to rush in only to die.

For ten seconds everyone was silent and all that could be heard was the wind whistling against the weapons and the shuffling of feet.

Then Naruto gathered his chakra "I'm not going to wait for these guys they're gonna get their asses kicked now. Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Fifty clones raised kunais towards the men and then they charged.

Gato's body guard went wide eyed. One man dropped his sword and ran. A domino effect started and soon many of the other men dropped their weapons and ran.

"What are you doing get back here and kill them!" Gato screamed in desperation but his cries only made things worse and finally all the thugs had disappeared leaving Gato alone with seven shinobis.

"Ha I see you've passed my test." Gato explained while lifting his hands, defensively, up in front of him.

"You've proven yourselves to be worthy of being my bodyguard and will each be paid handsomely." Gato continued while slowly backing away.

Kurenai clenched her fist until blood could be seen rolling down her fingers. She was trying to remain in control trying to keep her composure in front of her students but… She was losing.

"Why do you think you can bide time with that lame excuse? You are going to die for the crimes you've committed." Kurenai spat her face had contorted upon recognizing the man.

"You better not pretend you don't know that Konohana has been trying to arrest you for years. You may have had protection before but now I will kill you!"

Before anyone of the genin could stop her she had dashed over the short man and grabbed him and lifted him up by the collar.

Sweat began to roll down Gato's face "Mercy please, I didn't do anything, it was those brutes"

"You never showed m brother any mercy when your men killed his group of chunin coming to arrest you. I-I saw the scene a-afterwards. I know you to-tor-tortured him and Ibiki said… He said you made is group watch as you cut him apart. And now I will avenge him."

"Me, no I never killed anyone it's a lie please let me go. I'll go to prison and due my sentence, but please spare me." Gato begged his hands clasped together in front of his face.

Kurenai closed her eyes to slow the flood of tears pouring out of them and reached to her bag of weapons.

**Narutos POV**

Naruto stood unable to move as his teacher lifted her Kunai with a trembling arm and cut the throat of mobster named Gato.

"Kurenai sensei?" he whispered using shunshin to reach his teacher as she collapsed.

"I-I don't kn-know what came over me. M-My brother… He wou-wouldn't have wanted...This." Kurenai choked out as her tears fell onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto was at a loss for what to do was he supposed to say something. Naruto sighed softly and hugged the older woman.

The rest of the group stared in shock at the scene before them. Their teacher sat crying her head buried in their teammates chest while the body of a villain lay eroding on the ground.

Slowly Kurenai stood up. _'I have to stop. It's just…_'

**Flashback**

_Kurenai and Asuma rushed to the site where anbu stood talking quietly while pointing to different spots. The spots they were pointing to were, of course, spots where blood had stained the ground._

_Three bodies lay very dead on the ground while a third lay not very far off to the side. The fourth body was that of a girl. She was cut up very badly but she would live._

_That's when Kurenai recognized who the girl was she was one of the chunin her brother had taken on his mission a few days ago._

_Kurenai lifted her trembling hand to her mouth. Even though she couldn't tell who the bodies belonged to by looking at them she knew her brother was one of the dead. Himura was dead._

_All of a sudden she felt weak and her body began to go limp, but before she began to fall she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug._

_"I'm so sorry." Asuma whispered sadly tears rolling down his face._

_She opened her mouth but closed it not being able to think. 'This isn't any easier for him. Himura and Asuma have been…Had been best friends since they were in the Academy. My brother would not want me to be sad for him so I will honor his memory by not trying to forget him'_

_Kurenai hugged Asuma back and tried to maintain as much of her composure as she could._

_Finally after what seemed like an hour she released her grip and Asuma followed._

_Asuma quickly wiped his eyes which caused the area around his eyes to turn red. Kurenai on the other hand hadn't shed a tear. She stood stoically gazing at the burnt flesh of the only body the correct size to be her brother._

_Asuma looked questioningly at his best friend's sister he knew a shinobi must always hide his or her emotions but still._

_'Her brother was tortured. Even the best Anbu agent would shed a tear if this happened to them.'_

_Kurenai then took a deep breath and walked over to a medical anbu agent who was finishing an autopsy on the bodies. Kurenai tapped the shoulder of the rising man who turned around curious to know who was crazy enough to tap an ANBU agent on the shoulder._

_"I was wondering if I could assist in taking my brothers body back to the village." She asked in a calm and collected voice._

_"Of course," The man answered as if there was nothing wrong with the question (like do you actually want to carry the blackened corpse of your brother?), "But which one is your brother?"_

_"He's the tallest one." She said her voice cracking slightly as she reached down to stroke his charred face._

**End Flashback**

'_Not once on the way back did I shed a tear. I haven't cried once for him until now… Why now when I am teaching students to lose their emotions?_'

Kurenai immediately forced the tears current to ease and finally stop. Then she walked over to where the other genin stood Naruto following close behind. Her face though red was much calmer.

"Are you alright sensei?" Hinata asked, saliently not stuttering.

Kurenai smiled back at her student who seemed completely angelically focused on making sure her teacher was alright.

"Yes… I'm fine." Kurenai paused for one last time to collect herself and her thoughts and take a breath. "Now we must head to the Cloud side dock, which is approximately five miles north-east from here."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "Then we'll get to fight some more enemies and see my friends from cloud country.

"Yosh the youthful spirit here is returning!" Lee shouted, "I felt sick in the atmosphere a few minutes ag-"

Before Lee could finish his line Tenten had quickly stopped him with a punch to the back of the head.

Neji nodded approvingly at Tenten's decision and threw Lee over his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed _'How the mood changes when you're with these people_.' He just began to run after the other ninjas into the heart of wave country.

**Ten minutes later**

After walking awkwardly (mainly due to the considerable amount of stares they were receiving) through the town for food and in Naruto's case sending clones out to find ramen the ninja's luck had barely held out.

All the konoha ninja sat at a booth in the small sushi stand. This shop happened to be the only food stand in the village, on the other hand the food was great, and the only person not eating the food was Naruto.

He sat at the end of the row of chairs his head propped up with his right arm and his expression was killing Hinata.

"You kn-know Naruto there are other great foods besides ramen." Hinata said as nicely as she could.

Naruto just scowled, "Well I'm going for a walk."

Tenten just shrugged and continued eating while Neji shook his head. Of course the reason Neji shook his head was probably more to Lee who had fallen off the chair, his face extremely red and eyes spinning, "Wow… So good" he managed to choke out.

"What did he eat?" Kurenai asked in annoyance.

"He tried to eat this place's most spicy dish in one bite, to prove how youthful he was." Shikamaru replied his head resting in his folded arms. Then with a sigh he shifted his head and blocked out the annoying ruckus that was lee.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was exploring the dirty streets and broken buildings when he heard a shout.

"Stop! Help me, somebody!" The voice which Naruto could tell was a woman's was being muffled to a volume only a trained ninja could here and luckily Naruto heard it.

Sprinting at a speed no civilian could see he followed the muffled cries until he reached a small but well maintained house.

With a powerful kick off the ground Naruto cleared the house and landed in front of three men who were drag away a pretty woman and trying to get her to shut up.

The black haired woman had bruised all over her face from where the men had hit her. She was conscious but barely.

'_These bastards are the cowards who ran away from us when Gato ordered them to attack. I'll end their worthless lives._'

"What are you doing." Naruto said the fierceness in his voice had the rip like tone of skin being cut with a dull blade.

The men faces fell a bit but they collected themselves.

"Hey kid I suggest you run back home to your friends they aren't here to protect you." The one holding the woman said while backing away slowly.

"I am not going to waste my time listening to you pieces of trash." Naruto said dashing towards them.

Naruto threw the first man he got to and threw him to the ground. Then with lightning speed he jerked the man's arm back till the arm's elbow rested above his head. With the mans arm sufficiently broken he turned to the next guy who was heavily built.

The man raised his staff defensively only to watch the blonde headed ninja disappear. He was knocked unconscious before he could realize Naruto was behind him. Finally Naruto gaze was fixed upon the man holding the woman

Hesitantly the man let go of the beaten woman but it was too late. Naruto kneed the man in the stomach and pulled back his arm to finish him off.

**Snap**

Naruto's eye shot completely open and grew stiff and rigid. Slowly he released the man's neck and sank next to the woman.

The man still to scared to do anything usefully like take Naruto down slowly backed away in a sitting position before getting up turning around and running.

"What's with my body?" Naruto asked as his arm began to burn. He valiantly fought the urge to cry and scream out.

Sending all his chakra out of his arm Naruto was able to rise. His limp right arm dangled pathetically as he threw the woman over his shoulder and walked towards the house.

Naruto opened the door to the house to see a small child in a hat poke his head out from behind a wall.

"Mom?" he said tears filling his eyes. He rushed to her "Mom!!".

Naruto smiled at the kid. "Hello" the blonde said half heartedly.

The boy looked suspiciously at Naruto. Thank you for saving my mom… But I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. So I'll get my grandpa. Ok?" the boy asked.

Naruto nodded "That would be fine."

"Grandpa there's a funny looking guy in the house."

Naruto raised his good arm "What the hell brat!! How can you say that to a hero?"

Inari shot naruto an angry look and Naruto just shook it off.

"Oh Inari I was just finishing my discussion with my friend here." Naruto turned to see the masked man.

"Hello Naruto."


	11. The ticket

**Chapter 11****: The ticket**

Wolvknight: I'll try. Thanks.

Deathraiderz: Thanks for the advice it will be incorporated.

Ry119: It automatically capitalized your name anyway thanks!

AustIn: Thanks your comments are truly very inspiring.

Kiki: No, it's not sorry if that's a disappointment did you want it to be yaoi?

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

So who thinks Gai-sensei and Lieutenant Armstrong are basically the same person in different worlds?

Here it is:

* * *

"How?! Why are you here?" Naruto asked shocked and a bit nervous.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my son receive a minimal sentence." The older man replied in a grateful and sincere voice.

"What's the real reason?" Naruto asked questioned more sternly.

The older ninja turned to look at Tazuna and Inari who were busy tending to the woman's wounds.

"Let's take a walk Naruto."

Naruto grumbled something about his arm and walked outside following the masked shinobi.

"Naruto I have a favor to ask you. A-" But before he could continue his sentence he was cut off.

"Woah, buddy before you ask me any more favors I want to know your name." Naruto yelled at the man, the blonde's face contorted in his annoyance.

"… Well Naruto I will tell you. You should feel privileged only three people know my name and you shall be the fourth. But before you learn it you must swear not to tell it to anyone without my consent."

"Okay, I swear I will never tell anyone you name without your consent." Naruto responded quickly, curious to find out this hidden name.

"My name is Adem-ru, Abudara" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name but just shrugged it off.

"Alright Abudara what do you need?"

"There have been a growing number of ninjas who are forming a group dedicated to getting power just as powerful as the akatsuki."

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Naruto questioned while scratching his head.

"I'm surprised Jiraiya has not told you yet but right now it doesn't matter. The reason I'm asking you this is I have been ordered by my leader to amass new members into our group rising and powerful ninja's from all villages and I have nominated you as one of them."

"So what do I have to do?"

'Well we're not asking you to come yet after all you're only a genin but we will need your help in a few years so in the meantime we ask you devote yourself to training. We will have a messenger come and give you info every few months."

"Well I guess I'll do it if it will help me get stronger."

"Oh it will Naruto. The only thing you should be doing right now though is seeing Ryoku about your condition.

Naruto looked down at his arm for a moment "I will definitely get healed righ-" Naruto stopped seeing Abudara had vanished.

Naruto looked around for a second then with a sigh walked back into the house.

Tazuna seeing the boy re-enter stood from where he had been kneeling and administering medical cream to his daughters face.

"Thank you very much for protecting my daughter I am eternally indebted to you" Tazuna said bowing slightly.

"Aww, it was nothing." Naruto said grinning sheepishly, "In fact the only reason it happened is because Gato is no longer here to give them things to do."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked very confused, his emotions undulating on his face.

"He's dead, after I killed Zabuza, my sensei killed him."

Tazunas heart skipped a beat. "So wave country is free?"

"Well if you mean no more gangsters then yeah."

Tazuna leapt in the air "Thank you so much, er… I don't believe I caught your name before."

"The name is Uzumaki, Naruto" the blonde said readjusting the headband given to him the day of the mission by Tsunade. On the head band were two symbols the leaf symbol and the cloud symbol.

"I am so glad you have saved us Naruto because of you I can finished my bridge that will connect wave country with the main land."

"Why were you building a bridge?" Naruto asked curiously.

"To improve the economy by bringing in traders and tourists, of course." Replied, the grey haired man. "With this bridge the wealth of our village will increase exponentially.

Naruto sat their taking in the importance of the bridge.

"Naruto we should hold a celebration for you and the other ninjas." Tazuna yelled happily causing Inari to smile.

Then in a subtle motion Tazuna moved next to the blonde and whispered in his ear covering his mouth so Inari couldn't here. "You Naruto at celebrations the size we'd have everyone gets drunk. And you know what happens when everyone gets drunk?" he whispered mischievously.

Naruto could only shake his head. Tazuna was acting like a drunken teenager in his glee. Tazuna laughed again "You get laid."

Naruto blushed bright red at the comment. Lifting his left arm up, Naruto gave Tazuna two seconds to stop laughing, when he didn't Naruto slammed his fist into Tazuna's head, while the man was bent over laughing.

Naruto sighed at the figure of the man still laughing on the floor. "Well old man I'm on a mission right now so a celebration is out of the question in fact I have to go now, but do you think you could advise me on which ferry to take to the village hidden in the clouds?"

Tazuna outrageous laughter slowly was subsiding as he stood up and walked into another room. Naruto who wasn't sure to wait or follow hesitated long enough for Tazuna to return pencil and paper in hand.

"Here" Tazuna said writing down a message on the paper carefully so they could be sure to read it. "Give this to Eiden, Suto-mi be sure to ask for him at the dock only seven kilometers north of here, he is well known so you should not have trouble finding him.

Naruto raised his good arm to take the paper but as he grabbed it Tazuna held it still both their hands on the ticket to the village hidden in the clouds.

Naruto looked up at the old man who had a serious look on his face.

"Naruto this village will never be able to repay you for the good you've done to help this village. Please remember that."

Naruto nodded at the man. Naruto then turned and began to walk off. Naruto turned around about two hundred feet away from the house and waved good bye to both Tazuna and Inari who was hugging his grandfather.

Naruto turned around after seeing the relatives wave back. "Oh! And Naruto!" Tazuna yelled out. "We don't need YOU to have a celebration."

Naruto chuckled at the old man and right before he was out of hearing range shouted back, "True you don't need me to have a party but you do need me to have a good party."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin and waved to a few villagers who were staring at him. After a delayed reaction they nodded back before continuing on with their labor.

He saw his teammates as soon as he entered the towns main plaza, "Hey, Hinata, Shikamaru over here." Naruto called out spotting his friends walking towards him.

"Naruto-kun where were you?" Hinata asked, too curious to be nervous.

"Uh… Nowhere!" Naruto replied, grinning at what he thought was a smart reply.

"Dobe" Neji muttered shaking his head before turning around and heading towards the docks.

"Guess what guys! I found a guy who gave me a ticket to Lighting country." Naruto grinned holding up the paper Tazuna had given him.

Shikamaru smirked this was to good a chance to give up to laziness. "How'd you get that paper if you didn't go anywhere Naruto?" he questioned, his left eyebrow raised faking suspicion

"Uh, well you see..." Naruto said scratching his head. Both Tenten and Hinata giggled at the bewildered blonde.

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Shikamaru always being so smart" he muttered to himself under his breath, unfortunately for him it was loud enough for the rest of the group to here and they began laughing even louder.

"Now, now what's with all this commotion?" Kurenai asked appearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto not waiting for anyone to embarrass him further handed Kurenai the piece of folded paper.

"I saved a woman from being raped and in return her father rewarded me by giving me this and telling me to find a man named Eiden, Suto-mi and Suto-mi will take us to Lighting country."

All of the group just looked at Naruto in silence for a few moments before Lee finally spoke up, "Naruto your flames of youth burn so brightly not even the wettest of waters could quench your flame."

"Thanks Lee" Naruto said acknowledging the remark for the sincere compliment it was.

"Tenten nodded hesitantly at first before giving Naruto a question glance. 'Who is this guy.'

"Not bad Naruto" Shikamaru said, clasping his arm respectfully.

But it was Naruto's hurt arm.

Naruto cringed slightly before watching everything start to spin.

Shikamaru pulled Naruto back up from mid fall, and with a sigh pulled Naruto's good arm around his shoulder and let Naruto's rest his weight on him.

'_Sorry, Naruto_.' Shikamaru thought, '_I didn't think your arm was that damaged._' The lazy ninja looked at Naruto,s hanging head.

**Inside Naruto **

Naruto slowly got to his feet. 'Where am I?" he wondered as he looked at the floor which was covered by a thin layer some sort of green liquid. Staggering down the hall he encountered an open door.

Naruto knew that behind this door lay the demon that spawned the village's hatred. Naruto also knew it was the only way to get an answer to why he was in so much pain.

"**Kit you must see your sensei quickly!"** The Kyuubi bellowed as soon as Naruto walked in the room.

"What??? The… HELLL????" Naruto shouted as he looked at the demon behind the bars of its cage.

Inside the cage was no longer a dark, black, abyss but a world teeming with life Naruto looked at the forest. The Kyuubi sat calmly on the ground a couple of foxes playing in front of his giant frame.

The foxes were the same size as regular foxes but with one important difference each fox had more than one tale.

Naruto gulped remembering the time Ryoku had created a world using chakra it wasn't just a place with a little vegetation but a world as big as the one they were in. In the distance houses sat on the smoke rolling from the chimneys.

"**Kit I will talk to you another time but remember go to your sensei your affliction is getting worse." **

Naruto nodded slowly beginning to feel dizzy and he closed his eyes. When he woke up he was flying across the ground.

The blonde weakly tilted his head in the direction of his carrier. "Hey, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a small pained grin.

Shikamaru grinned at his friend, "Man, and Chouji asked you to protect ME. hah"

Naruto sent Shikamaru a questioning look. "How?"

"I know my friends Naruto." He replied in a tired tone.

"Hey guys!" Lee shouted from up ahead of Shikamaru and the weary Naruto. "I see the port."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to embrace himself in chakra slowly easing the pain until the sharp sting was only a slight throb asking for attention.

"Alright every one this seems to be the place." Kurenai said looking at the bustling town much livelier then the southeastern coast where Tazuna had been the only reasonably, friendly person.

"Okay everyone, stick together I don't want to have to look for those who don't find the right ship when everyone else has got it!"

"Yes sensei." The genin chorused alright now where should we start.

"Biggest to smallest!" Naruto said quite energetically for some one who had regained consciousness five minutes ago.

"I disagree Naruto," Lee replied calmly, "The most youthful things are not always the biggest. Therefore I vote we go from the smallest to largest ships."

Neji smirked "You idiots are arguing over the order of which ships to look." He shook his head.

Kurenai just put her hand to her head and counted to ten. Surprisingly she felt a little better. "Alright we're going to go small-"

Naruto in a brilliant display of tactics cut her off. "Uh, sensei I could created a dozen or so clones to check the ships."

"… Well… Naruto I don't think it would be wise in your condition." Kurenai replied hesitantly.

"Sensei, I'm hurt physically I'm not out of chakra." He replied.

Kurenai sent Hinata a quick questioning glance. Hinata quietly turned on her Byakugan and then after a few seconds of closely examining the deterioration of Naruto's arm turned back to Kurenai and nodded. Then she quietly turned her Byakugan letting out a sigh of relief that know one had noticed.

"Alright Naruto go ahead and make it quick. We only have three days if we want to make it to Lighting country on schedule."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled while fifteen clones popped into existence and immediately dashed towards the boats. As soon as the clones were completely gone from sight Naruto sat down his leg forming a pretzel in the dirt of the street. "Woah that winded me more than I thought," he said stopping his headd from falling to the ground while struggling to stay awake.

Shikamaru sighed before walking to the side of the road and lying down on a bench.

He looked up at the clouds as a content look settled on his face. '_Man it would be troublesome but if I learned that technique I could look at the clouds all day_.'

After five minute Kurenai was growing impatient whan a blonde headed ninja ran into her. "Sorry sensei" the clone said pulling Kurenai to her feet, "We found the ship."

* * *

Okay I know this took a long time but school has been a pain please forgive me. Anyway happy mother's day. Review please!

Japanese names meanings:

Ryoku-seishin- spirit power

Suto-mi- Stormy

Adem-ru- noted fighter


	12. Spotted

**Chapter 12: Spotted**

A/N- Wow there was just a crazy ass storm that tore down a bunch of trees. Unfortunately my brothers are still on the bus… Hopefully they didn't get hurt…

Wolvknight: Thanks, I thought Shikamaru learning Kage bunshin would be pretty funny myself.

Ry119: I love reviews and it matters not if they are anonymous or not. Anyway thanks for taking the time to log out and then send a review it was very considerate.

MaleKyuubiFan613: Thank you. I hope you continue to read the story and also review.

ookamiblue and OokamiRED: Thanks so much for reviewing I'm glad you voted too I am actually starting a new story which is why this one is taking so long to get updated I also really like your name. Also tell your sister thax lol.

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Thanks to all my reveiwers who give me the inspiration I need to continue my writing.

Here it is:

* * *

"Nice job!" Naruto said to the clone who saluted smartly before poofing away.

"Alright guys let's go." Naruto called out to his teammates already several steps in front of them.

Kurenai began to follow as well as the others and it wasn't long before they saw a clone above one of the boats pointing to it.

The boat was quite small, only about 100 feet in length, yet it had two masts.

'_Ugh. This won't be a luxurious ride_' Tenten thought, sighing mentally.

Just then the door to the cabin burst open. "Oye, mate'ees!" A graying man shouted out in a gruff voice. "I'm Eiden, Suto-mi. But you can call me cap'n."

"We have been directed to you by Tazuna the bridge builder." Naruto said excitedly looking at the man's eye patch covering his right eye.

Neji and Hinata looked questioningly at the man. He looked like the pirates Hirashi had so vividly described. He had said the second Hokage had, when allied to the village hidden in the mist, sent his grand father and three other Konohana shinobi to kill or arrest all the Pirates. With the four leaf shinobi and eight mist shinobi the pirates had been defeated.

Or that's what the villages thought. After seeing this man Neji and Hinata weren't too sure. Suto-mi certainly made a convincing pirate with sword clung to his side and a black bandana covering his head.

"Welcome board the Edona. Where would you like to go?" Suto-mi asked exuberantly.

"We're heading to the village hidden in the clouds." Naruto answered eager to start the voyage.

"All right, that should be a two day voyage about. We should go get supplies for the trip." He called out gruffly already walking off.

"Alright everyone come with me except for Naruto and Hinata you two please stay here and watch the ship." Kurenai said glaring at Naruto.

"Yes, sensei." Hinata said in a high pitched squeak.

"Fine…" Naruto groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go!" Kurenai barked out the order while turning around.

'_Hmm, so sensei has realized… Interesting._' Shikamaru noticed.

"So Hinata, what do you think of Suto-mi? He's pretty weird in a cool way… Or pretty cool in a weird way, depending on the way you think of it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head his grin only growing when Hinata smiled.

Naruto's grin finally began to fade in the moments following in which an awkward silence had settled surprisingly Hinata was the first to break the silence.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata asked her tone changing slightly, "Why did you go to lightning country?"

Naruto winced, ever so slightly, but Hinata still noticed it. "It's… A long story. Perhaps I will tell you another time." Naruto said rather quietly his eyes searching the ground for an answer to the situation.

Hinata nodded and the two remained silent until Kurenai and the others returned half an hour later.

'_Naruto… What did I do, what happened to you?..._"

"Let's GO!!!" Suto-mi yelled from the ship.

Naruto whipped his head around. "How??? When did you get here Captain?"

"Long enough to be bored, we leave now."

"Would it not be better to leave at day break?" Neji inquired.

"Who the hell are you to tell me when we're leaving? That old line is for land goers. We sea men are much hardier. Land lubbers like yourself don't use you upper body when traveling but now you will get the chance." He said while preparing the ship.

Neji took a step back, blushing a little. "Stupid, old pirates." He muttered

The rest of the group laughed except for Tenten who stood shocked. '_Did Neji just blush? This trip might not be so bad after all. Uncomfortable maybe, fun… HELL YES_!'

A few minutes later the ship was ready to sail and after making sure everyone was there they hoisted anchor and opened sail.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled failing to control his excitement. After a few seconds a sweat bubble formed at the back of his head. He forced a wavy smile had he received an embarrassed look from half the group excluding Lee, Hinata and Shikamaru.

Naruto finally hung his head in defeat the boat barely at five knots. '_Oh well I guess if I get some rest now I can take the night watch._' He calmly surrendered going over to the hammock that hung between the mast and pole that was connected to another by string to hold drying clothing.

'This is surprisingly relaxing' he thought while fading to the unconscious with the sound of Neji chastising Lee in the back round.

Naruto sat strait up and turned to see where everyone else was only to fall out of the hammock. Rubbing his head he slowly stood up, then glancing at the sky determined he had been sleeping for close to six hours.

With little effort he stood up and jumped to the top of the mast into the crews nest.

Naruto's eyes scanned the ocean slowly adjusting to the light. The moon was almost full so it was fairly light and Naruto saw shapes under the water not darkened but the clouds above.

Then suddenly he saw a figure several hundred meters away. Thinking quickly and acting even quicker Naruto created two clones one to investigate and the other to report back if the other was destroyed.

The clones took off at break neck speed over the water. Enhancing his vision with chakra Naruto was able to see the basic figure. The man, well the figure Naruto assumed to be a man, was emitting a powerful chakra that flowed to seem into the ocean.

Just as the energy began to die down the man tensed, glancing towards Naruto's clones the man turned around. Then in a blinding instant both clones disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

Naruto carefully started to study the man's features he was bulk broad shouldered and overall tough he reminded Naruto of someone. He reminded him of, "Captain!" Naruto said shocked to see the figure no longer standing on the water but on the edge of the crow nest's guard rail.

"Well it seems I have been discovered."

Naruto fell back onto his butt his arms behind him catching the wooden frame. "You're a ninja?" the blonde asked confused.

"I am indeed." The seasoned crewman nodded while removing his black cloak and water dragon mask.

"What village are you from and what were you doing on the water?"

Suto-mi looked at Naruto, staring into the blonde's blue eyes, searching the depth. Naruto I will tell you who I am what I was doing and even teach you a little if you sign a contract thereby swearing you will not cannot allow you to inform others of what I am doing."

Naruto paused before nodding.

Suto'mi nodded and summoned a piece of parchment. "Naruto sign on the line."

"But I don't have a pencil"

Suto-mi broke into a small smile before taking control of his face and gaining a stoic expression once more. "This is no time for jokes Naruto. You sign your name in blood."

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and signed his name. Upon finishing the piece of paper vanished. "Welcome Naruto to your first lesson. I am one of the three, besides yourself, that knows Abudara's name, and I will be your first sensei from the group.

"Well what kind of a sensei?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

I will help you gain knowledge and experience very quickly.

"How?"

"By learning, to use chakra to gain knowledge through constant wave flow."

"Huh?" Naruto said looking confused with his head tilted to the side.

"Well. To explain it in simpler terms… AH! You obviously know how to transfer chakra out of you into techniques and seals right?"

Naruto could only nod not being able to tell where the captain was going.

"Well basically I'm going to teach you to send chakra into surfaces and memorize things seen by other life forms and then use a link of chakra to then pull it back. Basically the same way you dip a bucket into a well and then pull it back up full of water. Only instead of pulling up water you'll be receiving useful information."

"Well I can sort of get that thinking about the well example but one; What were you doing on the water a few minutes ago, and 2 why would you want to train me?

"On the water oh you won't be able to do that for several years but I was using the ocean as a medium for a telepathic link to my higher-ups. The leader of the organization you so recently became a part of just asked me to train you saying it was a necessity."

Naruto just sat back for a few moments trying to understand the situation. Then jumping up pointed at Suto-mi "Teach me" the blonde said, "I bet I can learn this right away."

Suto-mi smiled _'Prepare yourself, container of the nine tailed fox'_.

Jumping down to the deck of the boat Suto-mi turned to Naruto. "I'll be back in a minute I just want to see if we're on course."

Naruto nodded, taking the opportunity to walk around the deck and think. '_How could I be in this position? I feel something I've never felt but what is it._' He just let it go after trying to discover his new feeling.

Shaking his head and trying to continue his train of thought on training he found himself standing over the sleeping form of a female Hyuuga.

Naruto frowned she was sleeping on the ground in her sleeping back next to Neji and a little farther away Shikamaru. Tenten was sleeping is a hammock farther away. Lee was sleeping on the ground near Tenten and Kurenai he knew was inside the main cabin.

But what he was frowning at was how cold she was. _'Maybe I should move her.'_ he thought bending over. Gently he squeezed his hands under her sleeping bag and lifted her up. '_Hm where to put her…_'

He hesitantly stepped around not sure what to do when he saw his empty hammock. He quickly walked over to it and eased her in, then taking the blanket he had been using laid it evenly across her.

He then watched happily as her breaths became more even. Nodding at her comfort he turned around to see the captain staring at him. Naruto fearfully put his hands up in defense "Why do you have such an evil smirk on." Naruto said hoping that it didn't involve his training.

"Quite the gentleman I see even if ye are a bit rude looking." Suto-mi said quietly.

Naruto didn't know whether to retort or say thank you so he settled for staying quiet.

"Naruto your training tonight will involve mostly chakra movement and control but first I need to know what elemental affinity you have so if ye would be so kind please pour some chakra into this piece of paper." Suto-mi asked, politely holding out the piece of paper.

Naruto nodded, Ryoku had tested him before but had never told Naruto what his affinity was. He had taken the paper away and sent Naruto out of the room before he could see anything.

Slowly Naruto began to pour chakra into the paper. '_I wonder if my affinity will be fire since I live in the fire village or maybe it will be something cool like earth or water.' He suddenly let out a huge burst of chakra in his excitement_.'

"Woah! Naruto that should be enough."

Suto-mi nodded wisely. Naruto you have an affinity for wind.

Naruto slumped over "What the heck I know the least things about wind users and wind jutsus."

"HA, Naruto don't be angry I also have the affinity to wind."

In truth Naruto didn't feel any better but jumped off the boat after Suto-mi. Then Suto-mi twisted his body firing four kunai towards Naruto.

"What the hell Captain?" he yelled back flipping and using chakra to hold his feet while standing on the side of the boat.

"Sorry Naruto before we begin I have to test your skill. I know your arm could start hurting but I have to test you and enemies won't wait for you to get better."

Suto-mi chuckled lightly doing some seals and then biting his thumb he slammed his hand into the water.

Naruto charged forward expectantly. When nothing happened he continued forward after a series of punches and combinations of kicks failed to touch him Naruto jumped back in an attempt to think up a plan.

Suddenly the Captain disappeared from Naruto's vision.

"Sorry Naruto but if you waste time your enemy will kill you." Suto-mi stated simply standing over Naruto.

Naruto turned around his arm pulled back only to get drilled in the chest. Stumbling back he was tripped and then pounded into the water.

That's when Naruto realized what Captain had done. Three sharks and a million fish charged towards him. It was a summoning technique it had to be.

Naruto quickly slam up to the surface and jumped into the air. "Damn fish they're just below the water I can't fall in.

He tensed for a few seconds what do I do.

"Enough!" Suto-mi shouted. "Naruto right now you are probably thinking that I used a summoning jutsu that is not even close."

"But why else would you sacrifice your own blood?" the blonde questioned.

"To keep you on your toes, and to give you a hint to what was coming," The Captain replied simply.

Naruto scowled.

"Now, I have figured out what your training will consist of for the next week or so I want you to send your chakra through things mainly wires."

Naruto scowled again "Sensei what will that teach me?"

"It will improve your chakra control now no backtalk!"

Disappointed Naruto walked back to the boat where Suto-mi had already set up a thin metal wire that stretched across the length of the boat.

"But what if one of my teammates wake up to see me?"

"Have no fear I have them under a powerful genjutsu that will be released when you fall asleep." Naruto's sensei gruffly replied.

After several hours of sending his chakra through the wire Naruto collapsed.

'_Not bad he has a lot off chakra so he did more than most other students but it took him longer to get it. Oh well he'll still be on the second part of the test tonight._'

Naruto rolled over yeah he was cold but more than cold he was tired. As he let the periodic swaying take him to a different place his teammates were just getting up.

The first up was Lee who shortly after waking began to do his morning exercises. Neji followed suit and sat peacefully until the other were awake.

Hinata slowly awoke to find herself quite comfortable then she noticed Naruto on the wooden deck with nothing but his clothes for comfort tand warmth. '_Naruto thank you.'_

Tenten strode over to Shikamaru, who was faking snores, and began to kick him vigorously.

Shikamaru tried to ignore it for a little while until he figured out she wasn't stopping. Then he bounced up and tried to shield himself from the blows finally being saved by Kurenai picking him up by the collar.

Hinata gracefully walked to wake Naruto and thank him but Suto-mi stopped her. He bent over and picked up Naruto and carried him to his cabin.

"Captain," Kurenai called curiously, "Why did you put Naruto in your cabin?"

"Well you see last night Naruto had his disease attack so I took him away from the boat to tend to him and so not to wake you." Suto-mi replied with practiced ease.

After that there were no more questions about Naruto and the day passed quickly mainly due to the busy life of a sailor. As the sun began to set Suto-mi noted how much progress they had made and calculated they would reach the lightning country by noon the following day.

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and hurriedly caught a fish and began to cook it seeing as the others had already finished with their dinner.

'_I wonder where Suto-mi is_" Naruto wondered as he began to roll out the wire he had hid in the Captains cabin.

"Wait Naruto," Suto-mi called. "Tonight we will do something different."

The blondes folded his arms curious but also suspicious. "Naruto I want you to send your chakra to me I will be waiting a few feet below the surface ok."

Naruto stared at the open space in shock, his sense had just vanished beneath the oceans surface and he, Naruto, was asked to do something he didn't know was possible.

Slowly Naruto focused his chakra and let it seep into the water. He watched nervously wondering if the chain would not be made. Finally after much chakra had been lost to the tide a small slither of blue energy began to make it's way to Suto-mi who was looking on in shock.

After several more seconds the chakra reached Suto-mi.

Naruto stood up triumphantly "First try! Believe it."

Suto-mi upon emerging from the water began to clap a tear swelled in his eye. "Never before has someone done that on their first try. Man I'm the best teacher"

"What do you mean you didn't teach me anything!" Naruto yelled in disagreement.

"Anyway," Suto-mi said changing the topic "We will continue but I will be deeper now."

The process of Naruto succeeding and then the distance being lengthened continued for hours until Naruto could make chakra chains up to one hundred feet.

"Nice work Naruto," Suto-mi said nodding his head in approval.

"Thanks." Naruto panted out.

"Now, time for something different, Naruto I am going to go below the surface to one hundred feet and when I get there I want you to send me a message with the chakra chain."

"Huh?" Naruto grunted his head tilted to the side.

"This is not easy to explain but… You know that chakra can be converted into jutsu but what you don't know is, jutsus are only the beginning. I have spent my whole life studying chakra manipulation, and I have found that you can take words you've said from your memory box without even remembering you've said them and use them to form new sentences. These new sentences can then be sent through chakra chains to allies or teammates telling them to things that you can't aren't in a position to say."

Naruto opened his mouth only to be cut off. "For example if you were captured you could use a chakra chain to communicate with teammates who are far away or even if they're right next to you but you're gagged. Understand." Suto-mi asked.

Naruto nodded he had actually understood most of it. "Sensei I have one question most people can't use chakra chains right?"

Suto-mi thought for a moment "True, but they can still receive messages from the chakra chains unfortunately they won't know who it's from." That said Suto-mi dissapeared under the water.

Naruto quickly got to work but found it nearly impossible to attach the words to the chain. In frustration he pumped a huge amount of chakra into the chain snapping it. "Fuck!" he yelled.

Taking a quick break he put his hand between his legs only to glimpse Kurenai staring at him.

Next to Naruto the water began to bubble then Suto-mi stood next to him. "Naruto what's the matter why did you stop-"

Suto-mi grimaced upon seeing the genjutsu mistress. "Naruto I hope you know a memory erasing technique."

The blonde slowly shook his head.

"Naruto we'll have to kill her."

Naruto turned around in shock at Suto-mi's proposal he knew it would be bad if they were seen but kill that seemed a little much.

"Kurenai-sensei how much did you see?" Naruto asked hoping that if she had seen only a few minutes or less the whole incident would be forgotten.

"All of it." She spoke the words emotionlessly for what reason Naruto didn't understand.

Suto-mi sadly looked at Kurenai "Naruto I forgot to put up the genjutsu and no one is supposed to know I'm a ninja I have been undercover doing research for five years, we have no choice but to kill her."

* * *

I really hope you liked it it is the longest chapter I put out at one time my longtime readers know this. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Early days**

Austln: Thanks you were the only one to review. WAHHHHHH!

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Last time-

Suto-mi sadly looked at Kurenai "Naruto I forgot to put up the genjutsu and no one is supposed to know I'm a ninja I have been undercover doing research for five years, we have no choice but to kill her."

Here it is:

Naruto slowly turned back toward Suto-mi whose blood lust was quickly rising.

"Sensei… I'm sorry but I can't let you, and I will protect her because she-" Naruto suddenly went into a trance like state completely zoned out in front of Suto-mi for half a second.

Naruto was suddenly standing in front of the Kyuubi "**Remember Naruto you promised to let me take over once a month. I will take over now."**

"Not now Fox I'm in the middle of something." Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"**Foolish human what gives you the idea you decide."**

Naruto head fell then a second later the Kyuubi looked up from Naruto's body a demonic malicious smirk appeared on it's face.

Suto-mi stepped back. '_Oh shit._'

The blue chakra that had been emanating out of Naruto suddenly became purple before turning to red.

"**You're all dead…"**

Suto-mi watched on in horror as the Kyuubi in Naruto's body turned around and sprinted toward Kurenai water flying up between each step until he reached his sensei.

The blow that connected had already been enough to know the jonin out but the Kyuubi wasn't done. Not even close.

Taking out a Kunai the demon slashed her throat blood spewing all over the boys face. Suddenly the body's image began to change into a man.

With that the orange clad ninja turned around "**You" **The Kyuubi stated calling out to Suto-mi while pointing towards the stoic ninja.

"**You can give me a real fight." **

Suto-mi calmly stepped into his fighting pose. "Let's go!"

Suto-mi jumped into the air followed by the Kyuubi. "I know you can't use your full power in that body in truth not even a tenth."

"**Don't underestimate the power of the greatest of Demons mortal for that your death will be painful and long**."

Suto-mi couldn't help but smirk "Oh and it was going to be nice and quick before?"

"**True.**" The demon answered simply kicking the Captain higher.

'_Jutsu are useless against this demon I better just try and survive._'

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**" The Kyuubi shouted

"Why use such a low level technique Fox?" Suto-mi asked dodging the attack easily.

Growling the Kyuubi shot all of its nine tails at the captain.

The first tail connected knocking back Naruto's new sensei into the water.

"**Pathetic.**" The Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto's body turned and began the walk to the ship when the water began to bubble behind it.

"It's my turn." Suto-mi grunted he stood on the top of a giant squid that stood over 200 hundred feet from the top of the water.

The Kyuubi grinned menacingly "**Mmm, Calamari my favorite**."

The squid giant legs crashed down on the ocean face.

The Kyuubi stood panting a couple hundred feet away soaked from the massive waves.

Abruptly water sprayed every where as a great white shark shot up from the water right underneath Naruto's feet. Quickly the Kyuubi jumped into the air to dodge the assault only to be struck down with the Giant arms of the squid.

The demonic chakra finally began to fade. '_I got lucky the Kyuubi is not used to a human body so it could not move at it's maximum capability_." Suto-mi sighed.

Picking up Naruto Suto-mi walked back to the boat I have to tell leader-sama of the results.

Naruto woke up in a daze "What happened" he mumbled wearily his eyes wandering aimlessly around the familiar landscape.

As his vision became more focused he realized he was on the deck of Suto-mi's ship but there was something different.

"Where is everything?" Naruto asked himself. The deck was completely empty there was no one or none of the supplies they had taken for the trip.

"Oh Naruto you're awake," Suto-mi called from the crows nest. "Your friends have all gone ashore. It would be wise to leave right now."

Naruto jumped to his feet "Alright lead the way Captain!"

Suto-mi smiled; relieved that Naruto's memory of the following night was gone. "Ok then let's head to shore."

'_Phew it seems Suto-mi sensei believes my memory from last night is gone that's a relief. Sorry about not apologizing but I don't want to worry you_.'

Naruto jumped off the boat following Suto-mi, his bright orange clothes from the previous day were still on and in bad condition as well. '_Well I can clean myself up at the daimyo's mansion._'

As soon as Naruto had reached the first shop the port had to offer he spotted his team. Kurenai and the genin were sitting at a sea food stand a couple hundred feet where he stood. Quickly he ran past Suto-mi his light pack bouncing erratically.

"So guys any sign of Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kurenai shook her head "No, but I expect he will turn up soon. I have never known Gai to waste time on a mission. So until he returns we should meet with the Raikage. Naruto you know this country would you care to lead the way."

Naruto grinned "I'd love to. But being official navigator we're going to take some detours."

Kurenai's face fell. '_What the hell was I thinking?'_

Naruto wasted no time eating, he had a team to tour around the country. He smirked they were going to see some weird people.

After a few hours of neck break running and Lee whining about how slow and unyouthfully they were traveling they arrived at the heart of Lightning country.

Hinata risked a glance at Naruto. The orange clad ninja was beaming a pure happy smile. '_He must love this country'_ she thought.

Naruto just kept taking in the sight he had only been away from his home for a couple of months and already he was so glad to be back. '_The evil glares I got in Konoha are gone_'

He couldn't help but yell out his joy at returning his fist held proudly in the air. He continued to be lost in his own little world before Neji knocked him over with a punch to the head.

"Which way Naruto-san?" Lee asked his excitement beginning to match Naruto's.

Naruto got up from the ground and pointed straight ahead. He hurriedly began walking through the large town with his friends following closely behind.

'_I can't wait until we get to the academy and I can introduce every one. I'm going to look so cool._'

Naruto bolted towards the first building when he saw the academy.

It was much like the one in Konoha except for the color of the roof which was a gentle green and the color on the walls which was a calming yellow.

The fact that the buildings exterior was so soothing confused the rest of the genins. The building looked a little like a preschool on the outside.

"Uh, Naruto what's with the coloring?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto laughed loudly and shook his head "Just wait till you see the inside."

Tenten looked to her teammates for an answer but they just shrugged and followed the confident blond.

Suto-mi chuckled softly. Yes he was still following Naruto but Naruto was the only one who knew ever the genjutsu master had not been able to detect his presence and with his subtle movements only one thought was going through his head. '_I am the best teacher no correction the coolest_.'

As soon as the team from Konohana entered the academy their mouths fell wide open. And while Naruto's friends stared agape at the interior of the academy Naruto was flooded with a memory one forever etched in his mind.

**Flashback---------------------------------**

It was October 11and Naruto had just turned seven, and after two years of living with Ryoku mainly in doors he was finally going to the academy.

Naruto turned to Ryoku, "Um, Ryoku-san what do I do. I don't think the people will like me and I really don't want to get hit any more."

Ryoku frowned slightly "Naruto don't worry you'll get stronger here, and besides people here are different from how they are in Konoha."

Naruto nodded swallowing his fear and putting all of the trust he could manage into believing Ryoku. "Ok bye Ryoku-san."

Naruto gulped and stepped forward. Finding that the first step was the hardest his new found confidence shuffled him inside the friendly and inviting door.

But as soon as Naruto entered the building his ego was shattered. Everything was a piercing black a serious unforgiving, uninviting black. The blonde began to turn around when a young woman walked up to him.

"What is your name kid?" the brunette chuunin asked in an emotionless voice.

"Na-Naruto," he choked out feeling a wave of sinister energy around her presence.

"Uzumaki eh ok your on the floor room 2b just walk down a couple of doors and make a left ok."

Naruto nodded and thanked her. As she walked off he looked at the back of her head. Though it may not have been a nice welcome it wasn't like it had been too unfriendly either and as he witness her give the exact same treatment to another boy he could tell this place would be different.

Smiling he walked down the corridor and entered his classroom. He was pretty early as only three other student were in the room a girl probably around the age of nine and two boys who seemed to know each other pretty well.

Naruto waved to each student and moved to take a seat by himself in the back. But to his surprise the girl waved back an innocent smile on her face.

Naruto stepped toward the aisle and walked up to the girl. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi, I'm Yama, Hinamori nice to meet you."

Naruto opened his mouth again "Um would it be ok if I sit here?" the blonde asked blushing.

The girl nodded again giving him another smile. "Your cute how old are you 6?"

"I'm SEVEN!" Naruto replied humiliated.

Hinamori giggled, "Ok silly no need to get mad."

"Sorry it's just that today's my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks."

Naruto stared at her for a little while before turning to mull over what had just happened.

"_Why did she talk to me? She is really pretty and nice so why would she want to talk to me_?"

Naruto turned to look at her again. She was definitely cute with her shoulder length brown hair and her pretty smile. '_Why did she say I could sit next to her_?'

"So Naruto," Hinamori asked, "Why are you entering the academy at such a young age?"

"Well my friend Ryoku-san who I live with is a really cool ninja so when he is away I have to know how to be able to defend my self. Is this your first year at the academy too?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Yes but I guess we should stop talking now because class is about to start" Hinamori said pointing to the door where a few remaining students had just dived in to beat the teacher.

"Hello for the remainder of this year I will be your sensei. My name is Yakamoto, Senchi but you can call me Yakamoto-sensei. Now if you would please come forth and introduce yourself to the class, you start."

A boy wearing a pair of dark shades stepped forth. But already Naruto had zoned out, it didn't matter who these kids were he'd beat them all. When it was Naruto's turn he stepped forth stiffly and purposefully. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto nice to meet you."

Naruto sighed he had chickened out, '_It doesn't matter they'll know eventually._'

At the end of class Naruto began to walk out to meet Ryoku when he saw a girl a few years older than himself being hits with rocks, behind the school, by the two boys who Naruto had seen when he had first walked in.

"Gosh I wish those jerks would stop." Hinamori said in frustration.

"Why doesn't stop them?" Naruto asked fuming.

"Well one those are the two best kids in our class from an elite clan in the village and two that's Mia and she is said to be a demon vessel."

"She turned well I guess will just have to hope they stop let's go Naruto." She said walking away. But as she turned around she saw Naruto run up and punch one of the boys. "NARUTO?!"

Naruto heard Hinamori call for him but he ignored her he would not let anyone get bullied when he was around to stop it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the fallen boy asked standing up and grabbing the orange wearing ninja by the collar. "We're from the Barui-clan and a punk like you can't touch us!"

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. Remember it!" the blonde yelled kicking the boy in the stomach.

"Why you piece of crap!" the other boy yelled pinning Naruto to the ground.

Naruto struggled but to no avail. Rising from the dirt the kicked down boy raised a fist. "You're going to wish you never messed with us punk."

Naruto shivered he felt cold. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep and let the pain dissipate away. Nevertheless he rose again.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid you want to get beaten more fine." He raised a fist again.

"STOP." Hinamori yelled the tears rolling down her face just leave you jerks! Please."

The two bullies startled hesitated then shrugged. "Whatever they said in unison this loser isn't worth our time."

A few seconds later there shrinking figures were gone.

Hinamori rushed over to Naruto and gently lifted his head and then his back, before he sank into a sitting position.

"Naruto." she said half giggling half crying, "You have a self abusive personality. It's called masochism and it's not healthy."

Carefully and quietly Mia walked over and sat next to Naruto. Noticing her Naruto turned towards her "You ok?" he asked a little blood rolling down his lip.

She blushed "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said kissing him on the cheek as soon as she finished she ran off.

Naruto blushed. '_Wow so that's a kiss. It felt nice_.'

Hinamori was blushing as well but she felt a pang of something what was it… Jealousy perhaps.

"Naruto" she said hugging him "You are really brave."

**End Flashback**

Naruto smiled. "Let's go guys!"

* * *

Holy crap I did all of this in one night sweet! Ok **SUPER IMPORTANT** I was considering stopping the story because I don't get enough reviews. I was only able to find inspiration watching all the Naruto and Onepiece eps so. 

**Two things **

**1. In order for another update I need 20 reviews it doesn't matter which chapters. This is not a threat but with out inspiration I will have no motivation to update.**

**2. I am considering changing the pairing due to this chapter if you want it can stay NaruxHina Temari or one of the two girls from the flashback could be added it's your choice.**

I'll be away for ten days so when i get back I'll check for the reviews thanks. And remember I still love you

Theteacher out


	14. A loving Betrayal

**Chapter 14: A loving betrayal**

Evaneezer: Thanks for the correction I guess I got lazy and missed that so you'll find the name spelled correctly in other chapters.

EroEro-Kitsune and haggis: Sorry about the whole Kurenai incident it looks like I explained it poorly. Suto-mi was actually on a mission to test Naruto's loyalty and find out what he does in dangerous situations. So Suto-mi had a lower member of the group use a powerful genjutsu and transformed into Kurenai, but the plan was to see his choice then stop but when the Kyuubi took over they Suto-mi they had no chance to stop because the Kyuubi would kill them regardless.

Ok as for the pairing I guess it will be a harem but some relationships will be more powerful than others. Now as to who is in the harem all I'm going to say is the original girls as for who else… It could be more or less people than you think.

Yeah so I hope everyone is well anyway the reason this took so long was I was gone for 20 days not 10… Yeah I never know what's going on.

Every one else thanks for the inspiration: Yeah I think this chap is awesome the story is actually planned out a little thats what your reviews do guys. I love you all I'm so pumped now I want to write more. MUHAHAHAHa. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update by tommorrow. Ohhhh I'm sooo pumped!!!!1

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Here it is:

Naruto grinned the black interior was as imposing as ever. The dimly lit hallway was damp and had an unfriendly atmosphere. A young man around 14 greeted Naruto.

"So the legend has finally returned." The older boy said chuckling clamping Narutos wrist as Naruto clamped his. After a few seconds of grins that were just inviting the onlookers to laugh the ninjas let go of each others wrist.

"So Kuro, I'd like to introduce you to my teammates from Konoha."

Kuro saluted smartly "A pleasure" he said bending over and kissing Tenten's hand. Blushing furiously but not at all displeased she managed to say, "Hi I'm Tenten."

Naruto fell to the ground laughing as did Suto-mi who only a hundred feet away began to choke himself to prevent Kurenai from hearing him.

Naruto slowly rose from the floor clutching his stomach "Ok Kuro, smooth anyway this here is Lee pointing to the green suited Ninja, that's Neji" Naruto said, pointing at the frowning Hyuuga "And behind them are Hinata-chan and Shikamaru. Oh and SHE is my sensei" he said finishing his introductions.

"Hello my name is Kuro and I'm the top student teacher here." He responded introducing himself.

"You're a chunin?" Tenten asked curiously. "You're pretty young for a chunin."

Kuro smiled at her, "Yes, you see I was the number one rookie in my graduating class and so I was an early graduate last year at thirteen but though I was the number one rookie I still haven't beaten this kid." Kuro smiled nudging Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Yah it's a good thing we have only fought three or four times you didn't have that many opportunities."

"Right," Kuro replied sarcastically. "Anyway if you wish I could give your teammates a tour I know you would like to meet up with some how should I say… Old friends."

Naruto blushed a little, "That would be great Kuro thanks a ton."

Naruto immediately shushined out of the room and began searching for two friends he hadn't seen in a few months.

Suto-mi meanwhile cursed in disappointment, '_I wanted to see Naruto's school, aw well_. _Better not lose him._'

Naruto glided over the buildings. '_It looks like I'll have to see Ryoku first.' _He thought cringing as the pain in his arm began to come back

After numbing his arm with Chakra and sprinting five or so miles Naruto burst through the door to his house.

Ryoku was talking to someone in the other room the name was familiar but at the same time foreign.

Throwing open the door to the room the two men (the second voice was male) were occupying Naruto saw a startled Ryoku turn while the second person disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Naruto!" Ryoku exclaimed "How was your trip?"

Naruto looked cautiously around at the scarce furniture decorating his house. Naruto's eyes all but meeting Ryoku's.

"Naruto what happened?" Ryoku asked in a serious tone.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the couch next to Ryoku's chair and collapsed solemnly. "Sensei I…" Naruto paused bracing himself for Ryoku's anger.

"Sensei do you remember when you told me about the side effects of the pills?"

"Of course Naruto, it would be pretty stupid if I didn't know everything about the pill I created." Ryoku stated a little annoyed at the question.

"Well… Sensei I took the anti pill, and for some reason my arm… My right arm has been going through a series of chronic pain attacks, and I was wondering if-.

Ryoku's eyes widened in shock at Naruto's words.

'_So soon__? Naruto has already used his anti-pill, this could prove devastating if his arm is not healed soon.'_

"Naruto, please lay down on the couch." Ryoku said is voice was a little shaky but it held off the fear that made Ryoku want to scream.

Naruto complied quickly. Then without getting in his sensei's way took off his jacket and shirt, throwing the two items behind him onto the floor.

"Damn…" Ryoku muttered. His hands placed on Naruto's arms. With out hesitation he slowly poured chakra into Naruto's arm.

"AHHH! God that FUCKING HURTS." Naruto screamed his left hand beginning to snap the wood of the couch back, which he was using to stop himself from twisting in agony.

Ryoku grimaced. "Naruto this is important are any members of your team Hyuugas?"

Naruto nodded, "Two of them actually." He grunted in reply, the pain still lingering like the taste of bad medicine.

Ryoku sighed in relief. He really didn't want to sprint all the way back to Konoha. "Where are they?" His tone showed he was very serious.

"At the academy," He replied, gloomily getting the feeling that what ever was coming was not going to be pleasant for him.

Both, Ryoku and Hinata arrived a few minutes later. Naruto knew of course that Neji was mostly like impassive when Ryoku asked one of them to come. What he didn't know was how readily Hinata volunteered.

"Ready, Hinata?" Ryoku asked noticing her byakugan was already active.

"She nodded, her usual timid expression gone and a new determined on in it's place.

"Fine," Then putting his hands together and making the opening between them a triangle he called out, "Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind body switch technique)"

Ryoku's body slumped to the floor. "Alright, Naruto, as you can see I'm now in Hinata's body and I'm going to perform I guess what you can call surgery ok?

"You mean you're going to cut me open?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"No that's what Hinata's here for using her Byakugan I won't need to cut anything now say goodnight."

Naruto began to feel faint as Ryoku in Hinata used a medical justsu to knock him out cold.

"Let's get started," he said to himself.

Using the Byakugan he speedily found the muscle tissue that had been heavily damaged. It was very close to being permanently destroyed, but luckily Naruto had arrived sooner rather than later.

He then forced chakra into the muscle destroying the excess chakra that had disfigured the muscle. Then inserting more chakra he began to connect the broken strands of the muscle. Of course some of the muscle had been eaten away and Naruto would have to train hard to get it back.

The worst was over the chakra that was stopping muscle growth and limiting his activity was gone the deteriorating muscle had been stabilized, the arm was saved.

Ryoku sighed, returning to his body. Though the procedure had only taken ten minutes but it had taken a lot out of the twenty one year old ninja.

As Hinata, came to her senses Ryoku began to doze off wearily. He always used too much chakra in medical jutsu.

Hinata gazed at the sleeping Naruto. He was so different from all the other ninja she knew. He worked hard, and was fairly talented. He wasn't too smart, but he was very clever. He lived to train, yet he would also help others and wasn't afraid to ask for help.

He was different, brave, and a title that only two other ninja's could claim. He was mysterious. Not like Sasuke who was a jerk or even Kakshi who was a pervert. He was an angelic mysterious boy.

Hinata sighed, _'I don't have a chance with Naruto, and he probably would like Ino or maybe Tenten more_. _I know I don't have a chance but I want to at least…_'

She blushed, what was she thinking. She sighed again and tentatively let her hand meander through his divine, golden hair.

"So peaceful," she murmured. "So innocent."

Hinata was too busy wondering about Naruto to see the young woman outside blushing furiously.

'_Naruto has a girlfriend?! What is he thinking_' Hinamori was furious. Here she was coming to see the boy who knew she had a crush on him for the last four years.

She walked in a fit of jealous anger.

Hinata turned in shock at the approaching figure. 'Oh no, I'm such a disgrace to the Hyuugas. I just let a lady walk up behind me.

"Hello I'm Yama, Hinamori." Hinamori said walking up to Hinata and trying to maintain her composure

"It's nice to meet you Hinamori-san, I am Hyuuga, Hinata."

Hinamori stared at Hinata for a minute before looking at her hand which rested in the blonde's hair.

"So how do you know Naruto, Hinata-san."

"H-He's my teammate." She replied quickly recoiling her hand from Naruto's head.

Hinamori seemed a bit releived, "Just teammates?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the blushing Hyuuga.

"Yes!" Hinata said understanding what Hinamori meant.

"Oh. I have to say I'm relieved. When I walked in and saw such a cute girl with my Naruto-kun I was worried that the two of you were going out."

Hinata turned even redder than she already was. "Do you like Naruto-kun?" Now it was Hinamori's turn to blush.

"Yes." She replied softly. Hinata's eyes bulged for a second. '_She openly admitted that to a stranger? Why. I wish I could say the same thing. Naruto definitely wouldn't like some one so pathetic…Or some one who pities herself so much. For Naruto… I WILL GROW STRONGER!'_

"So what happened to him?" Hinamori asked nodding towards Naruto.

For the next half hour Hinata slowly explained everything that had happened since they had left on this trip.

In the mean time Shikamaru and the rest of the team was learning of the training required to become a genin in Lightning country.

Shikamaru had snuck out of the academy and on to the roof to watch the clouds. Neji watched impassively as Kuro explained how each student had to know henge at least two different ninjutsu and be able to create three bunshins.

"But of course," Kuro continued, "There are some graduates who took a different test one more suited to their abilities one was Naruto. Since he can't to bunshin he did three different moves of ninjutsu instead of two."

He wasn't surprised to see Tenten and Lee's look of shock. "What do you mean he can't create bunshins." The two teammates asked in unison.

Kuro laughed for a little while, "I'm not surprised Naruto didn't tell you even though it's impressive that the reason is he has too much chakra, it still embarrasses him that he can't do a justsu almost every academy student can do."

"Anyway," Kuro said, "Let me take and introduce you to the Raikage. I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet with you."

Kuro led the way out of the classroom, down the stairs to the main hallway and out the door.

Shikamaru calmly watched as the ninja's took off across the village. He sighed '_It probably doesn't concern me so I'll just watch some more clouds. Ahh well, I wonder what Chouji is doing right now?'_

Chouji sneezed. He and Sakura were on pretty good terms at the moment but Sasuke for some unbeknownst reason hated his guts. Kakashi had been teaching the group to run up trees but so far Chouji was struggling. Sasuke couldn't help but tell him he was useless every five seconds.

He took a deep breath, he missed Naruto and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Naruto both sneezed at approximately the same time.

Only Naruto's sneeze woke him up and he covered his mouth stifling a yawn. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. Then he realized two things. First off his arm no longer hurt and second. Hinamori and Hinata were staring at him.

"Hinamori!" he said happily, how are you?

She smirked "I've been better."

Then she walked over and hugged him. "Hinata has been telling me a lot of what you did the past months Naruto. Care to explain why you decided to go fight a missing nin?"

Naruto grinned and the shrugged mischievously. "So are you and Mia ready for the chuunin exam?" he asked, knowing full well they were.

Hinamori cringed, '_Naruto doesn't remember, but Mia…_' "Yeah, Mia and I have been ready for a while and you know Kuro already passed.

Naruto sat for a moment. '_Wait don't I have a team? I can't remember_.'

Naruto saw an image flash through his mind of his team but it quickly disappear. Desperately he searched his mind. '_Why don't I see anything?_'

"**Kit don't go looking for that memory it took your sensei and I long enough to get rid of it. Don't bring it back." The Kyuubi snarled.**

"What are you talking about you damn fox. I never asked you to take away my memories did I!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"**Actually brat, you did. Now I think you're old enough now to remember if you want but the memory will bring back the scars. I'll tell you later alright just don't worry over it now."**

Naruto just grimaced, '_What the hell?_!'

Shaking his head he turned back to the girls. "What do you say we take a walk."

Both girls stood up. "Wh-Where would you like to go Naruto-kun."

"Let's go," He called to the girls as he raced out of the house.

He needed to get away. '_I need to see Mia_.' He thought.

The girls raced after to him with all their speed but were still losing to the determined blonde.

Naruto flipped over a tall building and into a more remote area where Mia's house was located. The house was very small having only three or so room it was also extremely isolated and stood several hundred feet from the surrounding homes.

Naruto paused before knocking on the door. He had helped Mia for years protecting her from bullies, talking to her about his demon (which is something he hated to do), eventeaching her when she needed help training. Of course he wasn't going to blackmail her.

They were friends she would definitely help him. But… He was feeling the oddest sensation, a deep pain in his heart that would not allow him to finish his attempt to see one of his precious people.

He felt as though he had lost an important person to him. Finally he amassed the courage to knock on the door. Slowly he raised his hand and brought it down, only to be stopped half way by Hinamori shouting, "Naruto, wait."

He turned curiously. "Why,' he asked puzzled.

Hinamori stood trapped. She knew his memory of the event had been erased. '_What do I do if I don't tell him he'll be curious and ask Mia himself, but if I tell him… I can',t no matter what let that happen._'

"Naruto please hear me out. If you would like I'll take you somewhere private and explain everything but if you go inside you won't like what you find." Her voice was filled with despair.

"Hey!" Naruto glared at Hinamori anger present in his eyes. "She's our friend how could you try and stay away from her.

Hinamori grabbed his arm hugging it firmly, empathy flowed from her being. Naruto just growled and pulled his arm back. Then he forcefully slammed opened the door.

The inside was neat and orderly more so then it had been previously. Naruto marched inside seeing no sign of Mia. Frustration getting the better of him, he rushed across the wood paneled floor to Mia's bed room. Opening the door he saw… Nothing.

The room was empty save for a dresser and a bed. The bed sheets were neatly folded and the pillows tidily set at the head of the bed.

Turning around to leave he saw an envelope taped onto the door. Tentatively he picked it up, and tearing the fold off pulled the paper out from inside.

_Dear, Naruto_

_I am ashamed of my actions and a boy of your greatness should not meddle with foul beings like myself. I… I hope…. I hope one day you'll understand what I did. Of course I don't expect you to. Thou as you've said hundreds of times your life has been easier than mine you're still the container of a demon just as I am… Our difference is not the style of life we leave but our perspectives on it. Naruto I can no longer stand the hate of the village it has brought to much pain into my heart. Though I can never express how grateful I am to all the love you gave me I selfishly wish not to see you again and avoid the horrible memory all together. You already know that IT will never let my memories be taken. Naruto… I've never been as brave as you, or as strong, but I am emotionally tougher. That said the memory from out encounter will most likely take years to fix. Until we meet again remember, I love you Naruto Uzumaki._

_Love, Mia_

Naruto read the letter again, and then another time and finally a fourth. His face paled considerably his mind was full of conflicting emotions yet his face was stoic.

He walked out of the house on autopilot. He was not moving himself his anger was. "Hina-mori," Naruto stuttered.

"Ye-yes Naruto-kun?" Hinamori stuttered back in fear of upsetting the distraught Naruto anymore than he already was.

"Mia left."


	15. the memory

**Chapter 15: The memory**

Ho ho. HA I'm writing this chapter now only having been able to see one of my reviews since my internet connection is down. But I hope that wont impact the story too much.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and Kyo! I think this was good. Um, and if any one knows if anbu is just a Konoha thing, or all the villages uses it please tell me you would have my eternal gratitude.

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Here it is:

Hinata was troubled.

After Naruto had read the letter he had simply vanished. He had angrily stomped out of the house and before either Hinamori or Hinata could grab him he had jumped onto an apartment building and hurtled off straight for the woods.

Naruto sat on top of a large rock, in a less vegetated part of the forest. He began to concentrate his Chakra while beside him a river rushed swiftly.

"Damn you fox, I'll find this memory with your help or not!" Naruto grumbled, angrily. Focusing his chakra into his brain he began to destroy the genjutsu protecting the memory.

Naruto could feel the genjutsu slowly breaking and gradually parts of the memory began to come back. Naruto suddenly stopped. This feeling… No, instinct told him not to go on.

He paused… '_I'm too far along to quit now'_ he decided. Forcing more chakra in, he shattered the genjutsu and with the genjutsu broken the memory flooded back.

Naruto clenched his fist, his head bent, his eyes closed. He couldn't take it the tears just began to stream down his face. "Why?"

Flashback--------

Naruto, high-fived Akito. His team had just received their first C-ranked mission, and Naruto was psyched.

Or rather that's how it should have been. Mia had run away from the village and it was his team's job to get her back.

Naruto's team all had the same stoic expression. Mia had befriended Akito and Mimiko through Naruto and they all felt it was their duty to bring her back.

They all remembered the days they had spent together before the final exam. Studying together and playing Ninja.

Naruto looked at his sensei. Naruto knew he was lucky Kinyo was one of the few jounin in the village who didn't hate Mia.

The jounin quickly sped off not waiting for the genin to catch up. Kinyo had been a member of cloud countries special ops for five years before he had chosen to stop and become teacher.

He was speeding while a dark blue sash flew behind him. Naruto was not far behind his resolve powering his muscles and letting him forget the weariness.

His teammates were not that far behind either. Mimiko was a taijutsu user mainly, so she was not far behind Naruto, her crimson outfit as out of place as Naruto's orange jacket. She was a tough ass as Naruto called her. She had a knowing confidence and always knew how to tick Akito off.

Unlike the rest of the group Akito struggled in taijutsu, it was his weakest attribute and the black cape that flailed behind him was certainly not speeding him up. He was a real comedian always trying to cheer everyone up and he and Naruto were always hanging out. Both guys thought of the other their brother the two never fought and were always there to back each other up.

Naruto patiently waited for the attack thinking of when he had Akito would play pranks on the bullies at school. The one time where Akito had used a genjutsu so to everyone else the bully looked like a girl with a pink dress and makeup to boot.

He sighed there had been a lot of good times. He recalled sparring with Mimiko just a few weeks before while-Hinamori was tryng to pick up on Mimiko's technique-and Akito told jokes to Mia, who to everyone's pleasure laughed once in a while.

The five of them did everything together. '_It was nice_.' Naruto thought, '_I am lucky to have such great friends who would back me up in a fight or hang out with me when Ryoku was gone._'

His mind gradually revealed another memory where Naruto was defending Mia from some bullies and Akito came and put them in a genjutsu, so for three hours the beat a large rock until their hands bled thinking it was Mia.

Naruto smiled innocently. '_But, they would still be my friends even of they knew I was a demon right?'_

He shook his head, '_Why would I even think that? Whatever forget it, concentrate on the mission._'

He nodded to himself. 'Now where would Mia be?' His eyes wandered over the landscape like an artist over another's piece of work, searching for something that shouldn't be there.

Naruto's eyes a moment before alert and studious were now widened in shock. Kinyo was tense no doubt he had already sensed Mia. His sensei had begun to move only to stop his hand grasping a kunai.

But why hadn't he said anything, Naruto wondered. The answer appeared before his eyes as his teacher began to slow his pace. "Sensei?" Naruto asked, confused, "Are you OK?"

Akito realized first what was happening. "Naruto, Mimiko, watch out! Sensei's going down."

Sure enough Kinyo was falling. Jumping ahead of him, Naruto waited until his sensei fell into his arms.

As he lay Kinyo down it was evident what was going on. They had been ambushed and Kinyo was dying, the poison quickly taking effect.

Akito bent down and began to tend to the injury removing the poisoned tipped senbon needles from his sensei's chest and neck.

Naruto sent a questioning glance toward his male teammate who nodded in answer.

The blonde haired shinobi dashed into the underbrush where the senbon needles had flown. As Naruto left view form his friends he saw Mia.

"Mia what's going on!?" Naruto yelling in his frustration.

"I… I'm sorry Naruto but it's for the best," Mia said the words reluctantly.

"What's for the best? Why would you run away from your friends?" Naruto's roared his anger beginning to overpower his confusion. Then abruptly he seemed to lose energy, "Don't we… Don't I mean anything to you?"

"AHHH!" Mimiko, screamed. Naruto whipped his head around before shunshining back to his team.

His friends seemed frozen. Mimiko held a kunai in her hands, but she was not moving. In fact she looked as though she couldn't move.

Naruto faltered, was this a trap? Ignoring the thought he ran over and grabbed Momiko's arm and pulled her towards him.

She moved slightly, "Naruto," she whispered, "run."

Laying her down he removed the kunai from her hands and stood up.

"Hello Uzumaki, Naruto," hissed a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned his head bent down while his eyes glared up at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do to my team?"

"Very well Naruto, I suppose it's time for me to introduce myself. I am Orochimaru of the sound and I wish to invite you to come with me back to my home. If you choose to come you will gain immense power. The kind of power you see the strongest ninja's in the world try to attain, but they never achieve."

Naruto looked at this man- if it was a man at all- and growled. "Why would I trust you when my teammates lie injured all around me."

"Well you wouldn't want them to die now would you?" Orochimaru laughed at the boy's foolishness.

"I… I won't let you hurt them. Naruto you don't have a choice, I am one of the strongest ninja in the world easily capable of killing you all without even trying. Are you really willing to let you teammates die?" Orochimaru questioned, he was toying with the boy.

Naruto looked ready to attack his fist was clenched so hard it looked as though it was about to tear it's self apart.

Then as a leaf changes direction when a new gust blows through Naruto dropped his fist. This was not a battle he could win. His face warped too many emotions were fighting for control of his expression.

"So you won't even fight me? Are you scared is that your reason?" his voice carried no trace of anger or frustration but the tone of a child who was asking a question he already knew the answer to but still wanted the answer.

"I don't wish to fight because there would be no point what would hurting a soon to be apprentice of me do?" his voice overflowed with confidence

Then Naruto heard something move behind him.

It was Akito who had propped himself up on one knee. His bottom lip was torn in two where he had bitten it. "Don't go Naruto. This guy he-" Akito was cut off as a kunai sailed into his chest.

Naruto eyes began to convulse as Akito fell back on top of Kinyo.

Orochimaru frowned. "Foolish boy, I guess he didn't want to live."

Naruto began to tremble. '_What did I just see…? How can I go with this monster? But I. And he… for what'_

Naruto could no longer think. He heard everything and saw Orochimaru's frustration began to build, but he couldn't understand.

"Why do you want me!?" Naruto screamed as realization swept over him tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't want this so why? Why me?"

Orochimaru's answer was calm and cool, an almost mocking tone that a teacher gives to a silly question from a confused student. "Isn't it obvious Naruto for you are the Kyuubi"

Naruto shuddered, not this, not again. He discreetly glanced at Mimiko her eyes wide in shock.

It was something he had never told anyone. Of course Mimiko would never guess he had a demon in him. He had never had breakdowns like Mia or gone into deep depressions or… Ran away.

He grimaced at the thought. His anger beginning to rise again, this was unacceptable.

Who was this guy to come and take everything that was dear to him? To expose HIS secrets to lie and aim where it hurt worst.

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto roared, "I won't lose anyone!" his head raised his eyes, the same eyes a second before had been filled with hopeless self pity were now over flowing with anger and hate and a terrifying blood lust.

Naruto raised his arm and pointed at Orochimaru's face. Though the man was hiding his emotions very well it wasn't enough to stop Naruto's keen animalistic senses to pick up the growing more anxious and much more excited.

"Today you die, Orochimaru."

Naruto sped toward him his arms waving behind him. Naruto weaved right before Orochimaru juking to his left before juking back to bring his claw like finger nails towards the sannin's face.

Orochimaru bobbed his head back dodging the attack. A look of surprise emerged on his face.

'_The Kyuubi boy is faster than I could have imagined… No matter it just makes the prize more desirable_.'

Naruto brought his other hand across Orochimaru's chest grazing the loose shirt he was wearing.

Orochimaru jumped back to a safe distance, where he then began to form seals.

Naruto's animal instincts had halted his human side. He did not hesitate instead he raced straight towards the monster he was fighting.

"Fūton: Daitoppa. (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Ocochimaru hissed. A powerful wind blew towards Naruto leveling all the trees around him. But Naruto only threw himself into the gale cutting through it.

Orochimaru frowned. "How about this?" Orochimaru slammed his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu(summoning technique)"

Three huge snakes appeared surrounding Naruto. "Naruto we can still solve this with out the loss of you blood."

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" roared a demonic Naruto, his two chakra tails flowing behind him dashed toward the first snake and sent his fist through it's head. Turning to the other snakes it was obvious to Orochimaru that Naruto was no longer in control.

Twirling a kunai each hand he began creating patterns to fast to make out. Then in an instant he was lost from sight only to reappear the snakes that had loomed overhead falling hundreds of gashes leaving their bodies disfigured and mutilated.

Orochimaru felt a twinge of remorse. 'Why did I bother summoning them?' Orochimaru pondered.

Shrugging he chuckled. "Well demon I can deny you no longer let's begin."

In a blur Orochimaru began to move. The Kyuubi in turn moved his speed.

Mimiko was finally beginning to recover she tried to stand only to fall. '_This mess. Who had caused it Naruto or that man. Akito's… God DAMN IT. Akito's death._' Her confused thoughts forming doubts and subjecting herself to the pain of failure.

"No…"she mumbled, "I have to stop, I have to trust Akito's judgement and trust Naruto. Why do I doubt my friends."

She turned to see the blurs that were clashing her blonde teammate dancing with the devil. She had to go get help. Turning to speed back to the hospital and get some medics she glanced behind her.

'_Naruto I'll be back, just don't die, OK?_' with the final thought she dashed into the woods heading back to the village.

Mia was stunned. '_Why had it turned out this way. A friend of mine is dead- my best friend fighting for his life a demon as well. This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't want this."_

Orochimaru noticed that the girl he had paralyzed before was gone. '_This is not good. Naruto is fun to play around with but if he was assisted by jounin I wouldn't have a choice but to kill him and he could prove a nice test in the future. It appears I should leave_.' He debated internally. '_Fine I'll go, but that girl, she spoiled the fun she dies._'

"Well Naruto," Orochimaru hissed. "It's been a pleasure but I must say goodbye for now."

Naruto growled in both frustration and submission. The Kyuubi side of him had just left with the hit Orochimaru had given him moments before.

He fell back he had cut along his back he was poisoned but the Kyuubi would take care of that. In fact his worst injury was probably the embarrassment that he could not have landed a hit.

He bolted upright. He felt wobbly but he ignored the feeling he had forgotten his friends. _'What type of scum am I, if I forget my friends even if it's only for a second?_' he felt ready to collapse in shear hatred but the feeling was lost he had more important things to take care of.

He stumbled the hundred feet to where Akito and his sensei lay. He bent over and listened for breathing.

He muttered a prayer as he felt Kinyo pulse he was breathing barely but his pulse was stable. Akito had worked his magic but for what price Naruto wondered.

Akito was… Akito was going back a fallen hero who had saved a life.

Naruto stoic face was beginning to weaken. Naruto grasped his fallen comrade's hand.

"Akito, I swear, one day I will avenge you." Then with the last ounce of his strength gone Naruto fell tears s streaming down his face. "Good bye my friend," the blonde whispered.

"Good bye my brother."

Naruto sat in a daze thinking at the present was impossible so he waited. It was ten minutes later when a special ops unit appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked his voice not portraying any sign of emotion.

"Yes." Naruto said passively.

"I regret to inform you your teammate Toya ,Mimiko has just been reported dead. I'm sorry to bring you the news. Remember her as she was. That is all." The man turned to leave.

Naruto could not feel anything. 'Am I not a human? What is wrong with me I should at least feel sad why does this not hurt he asked himself curiously. "Wait… How did she die?"

The man did not turn around. "Poison apparently an unusual kind of venom which has to be removed since there is no anti-venom for. Unfortunately for your friend all the medic able enough to perform the task were on mission… Good day." With those two final words the shinobi disappeared the way he had came.

Naruto awoke from the memory. He reacted as no one should have he forced a smile covering the despair he felt and used shunshin to head back to Ryoku's house as fast as he could.

He found Ryoku standing on the roof as if expecting Naruto. Naruto ignored him and walked past him.

"Naruto wait" Ryoku pleaded, grabing Naruto's hand, "I know it wasn't your fault you don't have to take the burden alone."

Naruto pulled his hand away. '_Why is Sensei doing this to me? Why is he forcing me to think about it already I need some time to forget._'

"Your things are in the trunk beside your bed." Ryoku stated as if the scene before had never happened.

Naruto headed to his room and lay on his bed. He fell asleep the catharsis he had gone through had completely drained him.

It was two days before the blonde went outside again. Hinata and Hinamori had both come a couples times to check up on him but Ryoku turned them away saying Naruto would sort it out. Nobody blamed him… Besides himself, but that was not the point he wanted to leave the event in the past.

It was on the third day of his self imprisonment he realized the real reason for his guilt. It was the special ops shinobi's words that led him to his realization. "Never forget them." The words echoed through his mind like an ever present drum beat. It was more the guilt of wanting to forget than the feeling of weakness.

Turning to the left Naruto was facing the white wall opposite the door way where between the wall and his bed sat a trunk. He lifted it trying to get an idea of what would be in it before he opened it.

The trunk was very light forcing to throw all of the guessed he had away. Tentatively he put his hand on the key the was already in the lock of the brown rectangular trunk.

It opened wide and to Naruto's astonishment the trunk was halfway full of things of Mimiko's and Akito's. He let out a cry of distress. He closed the trunk abruptly '_Not yet it was too soon.' _His thoughts screamed to him.

He grabbed his head trying to stop the painful guilt produced headache he was feeling.

'_No! I will not forget them. I will grow stronger so I can protect everyone._' He picked up the black cape of Akito's and the red sash of Mimiko's casting aside his orange clothes. He dawned the clothes of his friends.

"My friend's." Naruto said looking out the window to the sky. "I will let the world feel your presence."


	16. Preparation

**Chapter 16: Preparation**

Thanks everyone for reviewing but seriously why not give me some time to update the other story, hmmm?

Thanks everyone for reviewing

J.F.C., Blazefree, Dangerdoom, astrakage, -Edgar the Gecko-,Dargon Sheinto, MusicianFishieness, Pianolinist

abhishek20- I don't know if your comment was serious but still it meant a lot thanks.

EroEro-Kitsune- In answer to your question it will only be Temari yes, not a harem for Naruto's Father

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

* * *

Here it is:

Naruto walked out of his room his new attire and stoic expression gave him an entirely new appearance as well as a new aura a more powerful one that merged his two deceased friends with Naruto's own.

Naruto headed down stairs not expecting Hinata and Hinamori to be waiting for him.

"Hey," Naruto said walking by the two girls to get some instant ramen out of the cupboard.

The two say the girls were shocked would be an understatement.

"Naruto?" Hinamori questioned.

"Hmmm?" Naruto replied while heating his breakfast.

"What happened to your clothes?" Her real question left unasked.

"I got rid of them."

"Na-Naruto-," Hinata began before being interrupted by Ryoku walking into the kitchen.

"Well look who's alive." The jounin laughed.

Naruto moved to smile but stopped. "Sensei I need a favor."

Ryoku turned a forced smile plastered on his face sensing what Naruto was about to ask for. "Naruto I don't believe that is the proper question at the present, but I will be happy to answer that question later.

Naruto hesitated before nodding.

Ryoku sighed, '_It seems Naruto is still adjusting to the shock in a few days he'll be alright but until then I should keep an eye on him. He's bottling emotions that at his age should have wrecked him for months maybe even years._'

"In the mean time Naruto enjoy your time with the girls, who seem all too eager to have you by their sides." He laughed at the girls who blushed furiously, while winking at Naruto who almost choked on his breakfast.

Using a simple shunshin Ryoku was gone.

Naruto sighed, a look of weariness stained on his brow.

"Hey, Naruto, we were wondering if you wanted to take a walk with us." Hinamori asked still blushing.

Naruto pushed a smile onto his face and nodded. "Sure that would be nice."

Finishing his bowl he stood up. "Let's go."

The first half of the walk was quiet with the girls too shy to ask anything and Naruto not helping the situation.

It wasn't until Hinata suggested they visit the rest of the group that talking began to accompany the walk.

"Naruto perhaps we could meet up again before the chuunin exams," Hinamori stated.

"You bet," Naruto said grinning beginning to ease bask into his usual self. Not surprisingly the comment eased the girl's tension.

"Oh by the way Hinata when do we leave for… uh…? Where are we going next?" Naruto asked

"We head to the Village Hidden in the Sound next, Na-Naruto-kun, and we leave tomorrow."

Naruto turned to see if she was serious-of course she was but that didn't stop him from asking.

The group remained quiet for a few more minutes until they got the academy building.

Naruto and Hinata began to walk into the school while Hinamori sighed.

"You're not coming?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go train with me team now I've taken to much time off, so goodbye." She said and turned to run off.

But as she turned she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Naruto pulling her into his embrace. Her head pulled next to his.

"Please Hina-chan, don't leave me as well." Naruto whispered desperation pouring out of his voice."

"I- I would never Naruto-kun," Hinamori replied blushing before hugging Naruto back.

After another five seconds Naruto let go. "See you later Hina-chan."

"Bye," was all the red faced girl could say. '_Maybe, just maybe, Naruto has feelings for me as well_.'

With their farewells ended both individuals turned and went there separate ways.

Naruto and Hinata- who was now blushing after watching the two- walked into the academy.

Spotting no one Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan could you use your byakugan to find the others it would save us a hassle." He asked rubbing the back of his head nervous about asking for anything even though he had already given so much.

"Of co-course Naruto-kun," She replied focusing her chakra to her eyes and performing the necessary seals

"So do you see anyone Hinata-chan?"

"Um…No, but I do see Kuro-san," Her voice slow but confident.

"Well that's ok we can ask him to tell us where they went right?"

Hinata nodded leading the way to Kuro her byakugan still on.

When Kuro first saw them his mouth fell agape. "What the hell Naruto, first you have to go be a better fighter and now you go, and become more stylish than me... Jerk." Kyo laughed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing back. "Well I don't know you are very stylish." Naruto said in a mocking tone. "Anyway, do you know where our team is?"

"Oh yeah, they told me to tell you, they had gotten the list of gennin participating in the exam so they have gone to train in the training ground behind the Raikage's tower. So you can head over there whenever you get back." Kuro said nodding to himself as if approving what he had said.

"Great, thanks Kuro, I don't know when we'll see each other again but my gut tells me it won't be long." Naruto said already walking away pulling Hinata along with him.

Kuro chuckled as he watched the two leave. "They're going to pass the exam without to much trouble would be my guess." Kuro said to the unknown figure he had just sensed hiding in the shadows of the room.

"Impressive, my chakra signature hidden completely too, well I guess I was meant to be found out eventually," Suto-mi stated.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked getting ready in case he was an enemy.

"A friend and Naruto's sensei. Don't worry I'm only following him to track his progress." Suto-mi reacted chuckling.

Kuro nodded accepting the answer. "But I want to know something why don't you just tell him you're monitoring his progress?"

"Hmm, pretty inquisitive aren't you? Fine, Naruto is the type of individual that will try to hard if he knows he is being evaluated so I'm going to watch him develop from his experiences rather than him forcing himself."

"Yeah that's Naruto for you," Kuro grinned. "Well I have to go good luck with your evaluation."

Suto-mi smiled disappearing.

Naruto and Hinata sure enough met the rest of the group who were training mercilessly.

Lee and Neji were in the middle of a sparing battle and Neji seemed to be winning.

Shikamaru was actually training for once and focusing on dodging Tenten's weapons.

But as soon as Naruto walked in the situation turned chaotic, Lee and Neji stopped for a moment to greet Naruto while Shikamaru fell back thinking that Tenten would stop as well.

Unfortunately Tenten did not stop and unleashed a hail of weapons which due to her new distraction-Naruto and Hinata- sent the weapons flying randomly and a kunai skimmed Lee's arm.

Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way of an oncoming shuriken and yelled, slamming his hands into the ground "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)"

The large wall of earth blocked the remaining weapons protecting the group with the exception of Shikamaru who had ducked behind a tree.

"Damn, troublesome, women," Shikamaru declared in an annoyed tone.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Tenten exclaimed apologetically. "I just got caught up in hitting that guy," Pointing towards Shikamaru who was looking at the clouds.

Naruto exhaled in relief.

"Anyway, Naruto what's with the new outfit? I mean I didn't think it would look so good on you," Tenten asked blushing.

"Yes my youthful friend what happened to your orange clothes are you trying to be hip and cool like Neji." Lee questioned coming to Tenten's rescue.

A sad expression appeared on Naruto's face. Hinata realized that it was too soon for him to have to explain everything. "Um, I don't think that it's all that important may-maybe we should go back to training." Hinata said.

Neji shrugged, "Let's go Lee," he said deciding to help Hinata due to the fact he was not quite as oblivious as the other two on his team.

"Um, Tenten-san maybe, if you want you could help me with juken." Hinata asked.

"Of course Hinata," Tenten responded grabbing Hinata and walking off.

"Good to have you back," said a voice from behind Naruto he turned to see Kurenai smiling.

"Hey sensei," Naruto replied.

"Why don't I help you with some genjutsu practice." She said.

"That would be great."

Two hours later

The whole group was taking a break except for Naruto and Lee- who had finished training with Neji and Kurenai- and were sparing using only tai jutsu.

Needless to say Lee was winning.

Naruto was doing his best to dodge the speed of Lee's punches and kicks but he was taking a hit every three or four blows.

Finally, Naruto found an opening blocking Lee right leg with his left arm and punching him square in the jaw.

"Very good Naruto, but I'm afraid that will be the last blow you deal to be."

"Will see." Naruto retorted.

Unfortunately Lee was right and a few minutes later Naruto was forced to give up.

Naruto grunted in annoyance at Lee's victory cry, he had retaken the pill the day Ryoku had healed him so he was back to where he had began the first time he had taken the pill.

Just as the group got up to make some early dinner Gai returned.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL TEAM!" Gai shouted.

"GAI-SENSEI," Lee screamed back in joy.

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LE-," BOOM.

Kurenai was standing angrily over Gai her fist in the place Gai's head had been a moment before. "That's not how a jounin should act."

Tenten looked in admiration at the female jounin, her eyes twinkling in the joy that finally some one had taken care of her idiot sensei.

Gai bounced back up as if nothing had happened and cleared his throat.

"Kurenai after I delivered Haku to the Hokage I was told to be extremely careful in getting the participants from the sound. Lord Hokage told me to bring the most able students with me and leave you with the rest to wait for us or rescue us if we are ambushed"

Kurenai nodded "That's a wise decision who will you be bringing with you."

"I politely request to bring Naruto and Shikamaru with me and Neji on this mission."

Shikamaru groaned, "Extra work, what a drag."

Naruto shouted in joy, "Finally I'm gonna kick every one's ass in that village."

Neji looked impassively at Gai before shrugging.

Lee was the only one who looked hurt. "Why aren't I going Gai-sensei?"

"I'm sorry Lee, but a four man squad is as much as can go before we can not proceed discreetly. But don't worry you are in charge of protecting the women make sure nothing happens to them."

Lee saluted smartly, "Yes Gai-sensei."

"Now, Naruto, I have something to teach you." Gai said turning to the group.

"Um, where is Naruto," Gai asked his eyes scanning over the group. "And who is the new guy," Gai asked pointing to Naruto.

Everyone in the group groaned. "Uh it's me sensei, I just have different clothes on." Naruto said.

"Oh dear, that's a wonderful disguise Naruto. "Now follow me."

The two flew into the wood, the black caped Naruto following the completely green Gai.

"What did you want to tell me Gai-sensei?"

"I've already spoken with your guardian and gained permission to teach you this technique." Gai paused before continuing. "This technique will make up for the training pill you take."

"How did you know I took the pill?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well the fact is Naruto, when I visited Ryoku-san he gave me all the useful information he could on you."

"This technique allows you to release chakra pathway giving you incredible power. Tonight I will teach you how to open the 8 gates of your body."

Naruto nodded.

"Lets begin my naming the different pathways; one,** Kaimon** the, "Gate of Opening" or "Initial Gate" releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength and speed

**Kyūmon**-"Gate of Rest" or "Heal Gate" releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started.

**Seimon** "Gate of Life" or "Birth Gate"is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level.

**Shōmon** "Gate of Pain" or "Harm/Wound Gate" releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use.

**Tomon** "Gate of Closing" or "Limit Gate" releases the limit on the amount of chakra released at one time.

**Keimon** "Gate of Joy" or "View Gate" removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless energy resources, giving the user even more power and stamina.

**Kyōmon** "Gate of Shock" or "Wonder Gate" removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina.

**Shimon-** "Gate of Death" or "Death Gate" opens the final gate located at the heart and uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. All the energy in every individual cell is used up, giving the user power well above that of any Kage. This "big bang" effect is only temporary, and destroys every muscle in the user's body, including the heart. Death is assured when opening this gate.

Do you understand these gates Naruto?"

"Well, yes but, how do you use them?" The blonde asked in wonder.

"The way to find the way to release each gate is to first learn exactly where the chakra points are. The most efficient way to this is to test each chakra point since you already have an idea where they are."

"Sure, I can do this no problem, but why do I need to learn this?" Naruto questioned.

Gai was quiet for a few moments. "Naruto, eh… The truth is that the next few villages that we'll enter aren't on particularly friendly terms and if we're going to make it through all of them we're going to have to have everyone at full strength. So Kurenai and I taking each one of you and working with them on skills they should be able to use."

Naruto nodded finally understanding why he was teaching him the specific technique. "You're teaching this to me because it's the only one the two of you know that I'd be able to learn quickly and use effectively."

Gai grasped Naruto's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Your very youthful Naruto may that trait of yours never leave you."

Naruto nodded and began testing different chakra points, when it occurred to him. '_I spent all that time with Suto-mi working on chakra chains, I could probably use the chains to figure out which points to open._'

Grinning, Naruto began to focus his chakra.

'_Naruto I really hope you figure this out if you can it will make the rest of our trip a lot less stressful_.' Gai's thoughts repeating, themselves, over and over.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok that was way to difficult I did this in two days. It wasn't easy, sorry if there wasn't a ton of action but this chapter was completely nescasary.

Ok when I get up to 270 reviews I'll update. I really want to work on the other story but as you've seen with this chapter if you review you will be rewarded lol.


	17. The special mission

**Chapter 17: The special mission**

Hi guys, sorry for no update for such a long time but I didn't get many reviews, I've been busy with school and well you know. Of course part of the reason I didn't update was that I asked for a certain amount of reviews that I didn't even come close to getting. Hehehe jokes on me.

Anyway it's been over a month and though I was still waiting for reviews that never came I decided to update for you anyway.

All of this was done in 6 hours or so and was a bit rushed so please be nice.

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

Here it is:

* * *

Naruto's smile was, to the onlooker a mix of sadistic pleasure with a blinding sense of the knowledge of brilliance. 

He had cuts and scrapes all over his body from training. He had mastered the technique in just one day, a feat not only remarkable but unheard of.

Gai looked at Naruto bathing in his success with a reluctant pride. Naruto had sustained a few minor wounds from testing the physical ability that came with his new found power.

Gai wasn't sure how much he should enjoy the site. Naruto was truly amazing and teaching him was very fulfilling but he also couldn't help but pity Lee who could never master a technique so high in rank in only a day- no matter how hard he practiced.

The jounin jumped out of the tree he was in front flipping right to Naruto and landing in a crouch.

Naruto grinned at Gai, no words needed to be spoken. He stood and followed Gai back to the camp.

It was still dark but all four of the ninja assembled knew dawn was approaching. Shikamaru was lying on the grass next to Naruto who was eating while Neji stood calmly next to Gai who for once seemed calm as well.

"Are you done Naruto?" Gai asked.

Naruto slurped down the last of the ramen in his bowl. "Yup" was the reply.

The blonde haired ninja picked up his backpack. Shikamaru struggled to his feet wearily.

"Naruto glanced at each one of them and met all of their eyes once. "Ready?"

Neji grinned and nodded, Shikamaru shrugged, Gai gave him a thumbs up and then they were gone.

It had only been a few minutes and the camp was already miles away a tribute from the eagerness Neji, Naruto and Gai had for the fighting to come. Shikamaru knew it was up to him alone to prevent it.

(Four hours later)

Naruto stopped. The sound village was right in front of them but already it seemed the task would be more than difficult.

Shikamaru studied the face of his jounin leader. It was the first time he had seen Gai frustrated and confused. Usually the jounin would pretend he knew what he was doing even if he was confused.

"What do we do?" Neji asked.

"We have to finish the mission." Gai tone implied the danger they faced. "Let's go."

Gai sped in with the rest of the group hard pressed to keep up. The group darted over the roof tops though noticed the sound ninja did not seemed interested enough to stop them.

Naruto looked confused as well as Neji, but Shikamaru seemed to know exactly what was happening. "Why is no one attacking us?" Naruto asked Gai.

Gai's face betrayed no emotion or hints to the situation instead he spoke calmly and clearly. "Ok, listen we have to receive the list directly from the kage because there is no sound daimyo, if I am correct we will be ambushed directly by the kage himself."

"How do you know this and who is the kage?" Naruto asked more confused than before.

"It's only a guess Naruto, the reason I say it is because I've seen some ninja up ahead racing to beat us to the tower. Also we don't have any information on the Otokage of the village hidden in the sound." Gai said.

Naruto had more questions but bit his tongue. For a few moments the group experienced silence with the only noise the heavy breathing of the gennin and the wind wisping past Naruto's cape. Then Gai spoke, "You can see the building from here." He pointed to a large building a quarter of a mile away.

The group sped up and landed in front of the building within seconds. Gai paused before opening the front door. Tentatively his hand came to the handle and he opened the door.

The interior of the building was the same of that of a dojo. It was plain with a wood floor and nothing else besides training weapons and scrolls which covered the walls. Ten ninjas stood in the back of the room, behind them was a wall containing innumerable amount of weapons.

The Konoha ninjas waited, five minutes passed and still none of the sound ninjas spoke.

Naruto clenched his fist his head bent in frustration. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHERE IS YOUR GOD DAMN OTOKAGE!" Naruto's deafening scream immediately had all the ninjas awake.

"YOU PUNK WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SCREAM IN THE OTOKAGE'S TOWER!" A young male roared back his fist raised in front of him.

Naruto slightly calmer now that he knew there were other people there began to wonder what to do.

"Hey buddy," the sound ninja said trying to control his anger, "What do you want?"

Gai put his hand in front of Naruto who was about to say something. "We have come to collect the list containing the names and number of groups who will be coming to the chuunin exam." Gai's face, still serious and concentrating betrayed no worry or fear.

The sound ninja grinned, "Well good I'm done waiting then. Here in our village to enter the Otokage's tower you have to beat a guard, today we have changed it so one of the gennin with you will have to face me. My name is Zaku and I will be one of the gennin who participates in the chuunin exam."

Naruto smirked, "I'll be you opponent then. I was getting bored so you can entertain me."

Neji shook his head. "First I want to know how you knew there would be gennin coming here."

Another sound ninja opened his eyes. "That does not matter, now I will ref the match. If you would please step behind this door where you can watch the fight through reinforced glass."

The sound ninja waved the Konohana ninja through the door and following them all the ninjas who had been meditating.

'_I don't know what to do if I tell them that this fighting is unnecessary the sound ninjas might be offended since it's part of there culture, but if I don't stop the fight Naruto could get hurt. I don't know what kind of fight this will be like but unless this ninja is more powerful than Naruto I bet there will be cheating involved. Still I have to try._' Gai thoughts plagued his mind for another minute before he spoke.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking why do we need to fight? It seems that the whole point of the chuunin exams is to solve the fighting situation that this battle is about."

His statement was frowned upon by the sound group that sat to the right of the group near the door. For a few seconds the group was silent until another young ninja spoke. "Our Otokage hates the weak and those that are not worthy to enter his tower are deemed not worthy to live."

The Konoha ninjas stiffly turned to watch the match, but each of them still suspicious of the sound ninjas.

Meanwhile Naruto stood facing Zaku in the dojo waiting for the signal to begin. The two ninjas stood facing off, a fitful silence resting around them. Naruto shifted his position slightly thinking of how it seemed that the match was taking to long to begin.

"START!" The referee's voice came down cutting through the silence.

Naruto quickly jumped back waiting for his enemy to move. Zaku on the other hand charged the retreating Naruto.

Haku planted his hands in front of him after coming within ten feet of Naruto. "Decapitating air wave," he said firing pressurized air at Naruto who blurred from sight. Zaku turned just in time to block a kick aimed for his head.

Unfortunately, for him, he was not fast enough to dodge a punch which lodged itself in his gut. Zaku sneered at Naruto and fired another shot of condensed air which hit dead on.

The clone disappeared with a poof leaving Zaku rather scared. He turned only to be kicked in the face and sent back twenty feet skidding to a halt only to have Naruto holding a kunai to his throat.

"Surrender." Naruto says, "You're boring and not yet worthy of killing."

Zaku grabbed the arm that held the kunai and pushed it back as Naruto hesitated and fell back. Then Zaku pinning Naruto to the ground gathered air in his hands. "Time to die Konoha trash." His voice trembling in anger as blood rolled down his chin.

Naruto grabbed Zaku's hands and pushed them back causing Zaku to fall back. Naruto now on top pinned both of Zaku's arms down with one hand and began to bash his head in with the other. His punching went on for a minute before he stopped.

He stood up a calm expression on his face. The referee looked on horrified at the blood soaked ninja that stood before him.

He paused for a second before he issued the commandment. "Give them the list!"

Naruto icy blue eyes looked to the window where Gai collected the scroll and proceeded to leave with Shikamaru and Neji following.

Shikamaru had just left when a kunai shot from inside the door grazed his shoulder. Gai turned his eyes widening, "Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Shikamaru and propped him up Neji and Naruto sprinting after them.

The sound ninjas who had also been watching the fight began to follow them out the door of the tower.

Naruto who had been expecting them to all crowd the doorway threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached right into the door way as the first sound ninja began to step out.

The explosion hit the first ninja in the chest an instant kill. The other sound ninjas had been sent back either by the force or dodging. Shikamaru groaned as he glanced back seeing the sound ninja were still pursuing them.

Neji turned and stopped on a building, "Gai-sensei, go on, Naruto and I will take care of them."

Gai nodded, "May the power of youth give you strength."

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto take care of Neji it would be troublesome if something happened to either of you."

Naruto nodded, grinning sadistically. "First gate: Gate of Opening Naruto waited impatiently ready to fight a kunai in each hand. Neji stood calmly concentrating his chakra preparing for a fight with the worst odds he had ever seen. Ten sound ninjas charged them, all respectable ninja.

Finally his excitement consuming him he jumped toward the sound ninjas, flying off the edge of the building, colliding with one in mid jump. His adrenaline began to flow and a powerful bloodlust began to emerge increasing the focus of his senses and his speed and strength. He thrust his arms forward taking off the ninja's arms and then turning to kick a second in the back.

Neji meanwhile was on the defensive blocking attacks from three ninjas

Naruto stood on the ninja he had knocked out trying to control himself. '_I'm losing control but why? It's not the end of the month._'

His thoughts were interrupted by another two sound ninjas a male and a female apparently gennin being around his age standing in front of him. He glanced up from the alley he was in trying to determine Neji's status.

"You hurt our teammate pretty bad back there." Said the male, "Now we're gonna make you pay for that."

"Good luck." Naruto replied. "Great fire ball jutsu." He quickly formed the ten hand signs and blew the fire towards the two.

Naruto waited for the two to dodge before firing shuriken at them. Jumping into the air he formed ten shadow clones and all of which fired kunai at the two. The male managed to blow the weapons away with a sound jutsu. The girl was not so lucky and took three kunai in the leg.

Naruto charged, immediately switching his attack and jumping into the air as the boy lifted his wrists up which had some sort of weapon on them with holes.

Naruto seeing weapons wouldn't work had his clones charge from all different angles. The boy quickly got rid of half of the clones with sound but, the five remaining clones were too close and he dodged a punch before getting hit and falling back to the ground.

He looked at Naruto who dropped in front of him forming some hand seals "Doton: Earth projectiles" he said, the jutsu firing projectiles of earth towards the enemy sound ninja.

The sound ninja lifted his arms to block the projectiles and fired a burst of air at the rock spears, but he was too late and he only managed to stop a killing blow.

The sound ninja coughed up some blood miserably. "Aren't you going to finish me off? He asked. "Have you no pity."

Naruto shook his head not turning around, "You'll live, don't complain."

"What I'll go through…"

"Is none of my concern," Naruto said cutting him off. "Don't you want to live? Do protect those you love?"

"I don't love anyone-" came the reply, which was cut off as the boy fainted.

Naruto ran and jumped onto the building to catch Neji finishing off the last sound ninja.

"Good job. It wasn't as tough as I thought it would be-" Naruto began, only to see a large blood stain across Neji's side.

Naruto, shunshinned across the building's roof to catch the Hyuuga, who had started to fall fainting due to blood loss. Naruto sighed, and lay Neji down knowing that he only had a few minutes before a special .ops contingent would be sent over to eradicate them.

He reached into his bag and took out some bandages, after he removed Neji's jacket and looked at the large gash, which he proceeded to wrap around the wound.

When Naruto decided that the bandages were on correctly he hoisted Neji onto his back and began to hurtle through the sky, ignoring the chaos that was going on underneath them, and after about ten minutes he was out of the village.

Naruto dropped to the ground in front of Gai and Shikamaru, who lifted Neji off Naruto's back and gently to the ground.

The blonde shinobi grinned, "Mission accomplished."

Gai grinned, a goofy expression on his face. "Excellent job my youthful students. We succeeded in getting the scroll and escaped with minor injuries."

Shikamaru sighed, ignoring the jounin's, wild antics. "How was it alone behind enemy lines?"

Naruto shrugged, "It was pretty cool, we kicked there ass all of them were low chuunin and lower." He forced a smile before turning falling back on to the soft grass. His thoughts revisiting the point at the fight where his blood lust had awoke, if only for a short period of time.

He shook his head getting the questions out of his head and turned back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded as if to affirm his suspicions. "Well let's make some lunch. It's mid day and though it's troublesome to go, if we don't hurry now we'll have to sprint for days to catch up to the others."

'_Also if we stay here too much longer we'll get kill by jounin. What a drag…_'

Naruto nodded back. "I'll get some fire wood." He turned to leave when Shikamaru grabbed his arm. "Don't be foolish. We're only a mile a way from the village, eat what you have raw."

Naruto's face fell. "Ok…"

The group ate in silence both Gai and Shikamaru giving silent prayers that they were so lucky. Neji, still unconscious, and Naruto, preoccupied with his cold ramen.

After a short twenty minutes the group got ready to go. They got rid of their trail. Gai hoisted Neji onto his back and led the way to the next village. The village hidden in the rain.

* * *

All right... Well it's not much but I worked hard so if you liked it please give me some feedback. I know what may have happened to you guys. You read a story and when it doesn't get updated you forget what happened so if you have forgotten I advise you to glimpse at the first chapter and the chapter before this one which will probably refresh your memory. 

Now I can't tell you when the next chapter will come out but I can tell you two things.

1. I will continue. I will hold out until the last of the realist, long story, het writers parishes.

2. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	18. The battle of the two opposites

**Chapter 18:The Meeting of the Two Opposites**

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

"**Blah"- Demon talking**

'_**Blah'**_**- Demon thinking**

So I was thinking about this story I was desperately trying to think of something I didn't know how to continue. I have a bunch of readers who review and I owe them a lot, because of them I decided it didn't matter if I wasn't insanely popular and just keep writing this Naruto story that was realistic and just I guess a possible variant to the original story.

Though this story still had plot twists and a long ways to go before completion I would advise you to check out my other story Naruto's Father which is growing in size and popularity very quickly.

Well if you want to review please do, as you all know I love them.

Well here it is:

* * *

Naruto was the first to spot the other half of their group. Kurenai had led the girls and Lee at a slow pace allowing for Gai's special team to catch up. 

Neji was to still resting on Gai's back and Shikamaru followed in the rear weary of keeping alert.

Jumping off the branch he was on Naruto flew fifty feet into the air and landed silently next to Hinata and Lee. Naruto smiled at the group giving his two friends a thumbs up while Tenten had already gone off to see what was wrong with Neji.

"Naruto, how was the mission? I expect you carried it out well enough with your youthful demeanor leading the honorable mission."

"Of course." Naruto said his smile already having faded and been replaced with a frown. "But unfortunately we were attacked and Neji was injured."

"You're alright though, aren't you Naruto?" Hinata asked still blushing from Naruto's entrance.

"Yes I'm fine. Shikamaru was slightly injured but me and Gai got off without problem."

Kurenai looked at the back of Naruto's head with slight annoyance that he wasn't reporting to her before interrogating the blonde. "How badly is Neji injured?"

"Not badly he lost some blood but other than that he should be fine."

Gai hurried into the group with Neji bouncing every which way on his back and Tenten looking horrified. "Yes Neji is alright if he keeps resting he should be able to journey on tomorrow."

Gai kneeled and gently laid Neji to the ground removing his bloodied bandages for the group to see. To his word Naruto was right and Neji was not terribly injured, but moving by the next day was certainly out of the question.

Kurenai looked from Hinata to Neji knowing that Hinata wanted to treat Neji and also knowing that Hinata wanted her to intervene and bring Neji into a tent to operate so she complied.

"Naruto, please set up the tents. Tenten you can help him. In the mean time Hinata and I will tend to Neji."

Tenten's face fell but she nodded and began to pitch the tent while Naruto struggled to do the same.

After they were finished Naruto went into the woods to relieve himself. Naurto had just finished when he saw Suto-mi in the tree above him.

The blonde fell back at a loss for words. "When did you get here?"

"Naruto it's time for us to go." Suto-mi's thick voice called out from high up in the tree.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked buttoning his pants.

"Naruto you and I are going to the village hidden in the sand. While we're there we'll collect the roster of ninja who will be participating in the chuunin exam from the daimyo, but we also have some business to take care of."

"What sort of business do you mean?"

Suto-mi looked at him for a moment before stepping closer. "You and I are going to investigate a mystery but let's go I'll explain later. Right now you need to tell Gai or Kurenai we're going."

Naruto looked at Suto-mi for another second before turning and heading back to the camp.

Quickly the blonde located Kurenai. "Sensei, I'm going to go on a mission with Suto-mi in wind country while we're there will pick up the ninja roster so we'll meet you back in Konoha."

She looked at him, not blinking and waited. "What?"

Naruto sighed and explained the situation again. This time Kurenai nodded, "That will actually save us some time and put us back on schedule. Alright Naruto I'll see you in three weeks."

Naruto grinned at her. "Sooner I'll bet." Then in a blur he was off.

Naruto and Suto-mi left the woods and started off, heading to the village hidden in the wind.

It had only been an hour but already something was bothering Naruto.

Suto-mi noticed his frustration and commented, "What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I don't know… Well I do but." Naruto paused thinking of how to phrase the question.

Suto-mi looked at the blonde, "You know Naruto, there is one thing that will always make you feel better."

Naruto blinked looked at the tough outer shell of the captain.

"Whenever you feel down, you can always train. Training makes you feel better and will never let you down."

A calm began to flow through Naruto. "I was going to ask if you know how to use a sword… I've been thinking about learning to use one."

"Why, swords are a complicated thing and a hassle… They do have there advantages though."

Naruto looked down, "Well I happen to have one, I got a few weeks ago in a battle with the demon of the mist."

Suto-mi stopped running. "You took his sword!?!"

Naruto stopped as well, "Yeah as a memento from the battle."

Suto-mi shook his head. "You know Naruto they say every sword carries part of the soul of it's owner and when the owner dies part of his soul is left in the blade."

Naruto looked at the scroll in his outstretched hand which held the mist demon's sword.

"You better not tell many people you have that or you'll be a wanted man. A blade like his is sure to be worth a couple thousand ryo."

Naruto eyes pulled themselves from the scroll. "Anyway what's this mission?"

Suto-mi nodded, "The mission is fairly simple we're supposed to check up on Gaara the son of the Kazekage, a tenant for the one tailed demon shukaku."

Naruto grimaced, '_Another one like me. I wonder what he'll be like. Not like Mia I hope. Not full of pain, not hated…_' His thoughts drifted off as he began to run to catch up to Suto-mi who had sprinted off ahead.

**Several hours later **

The two ninjas reached the wind country and Suto-mi was in a bad mood.

"I hate the desert." He grumbled trudging through the sandy dunes and covering his face with his arm from the wind which was hurtling sand at them.

Naruto was fairing better with his cape and hood blocking most of the sound, and though it was hot it was not terrible and it was beginning to cool.

In the faint distance they could see the walls of the village. Struggling onward the two made their way to the gate.

As they reached the entrance two Shinobi walked up to them. "You're ninja's from the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the clouds?" The sand shinobi asked looking at Naruto's headband which had both village symbols on it.

Suto-mi shook his head, "I'm not a ninja, I'm his father and yes he is." He said nodding to Naruto.

The sand ninja nodded and marked something down in the notebook he held at chest level. "Well go ahead."

Naruto and Suto-mi continued through the tunnel and all the while Suto-mi explained the mission using chakra chains.

"Naruto we have to find Gaara and get the ninja roster so you get the roster and I'll look for Gaara then we'll meet up."

"Alright I'll meet you in front of the Kazekage's tower in two hours if you find him earlier contact me."

Suto-mi grinned, "You're starting to be able to read me. Huh."

Naruto grinned back and sped off shunshinning to the center of the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde had not gone a mile when a scent caught him unaware. He had planned to hurry and get to the building as quickly as he could, but he had to face reality. He was hungry.

He quickly ducked into a restaurant where a particularly delicious smell was coming from.

The interior was small and packed tight with customers yet there was still one booth left in the corner. Naruto walked over to the booth and sat down with his back to the door he had just come in. He was just short enough so that if you entered the restaurant you couldn't see his head over the back of the booth seat.

The blonde pulled down the hood which he had kept on even after he entered the village.

Sitting down he pulled the menu toward him which lay on the stone table.

Meanwhile a girl had just got out of training and she was hungry. She opened the door to her favorite restaurant and headed in to see most of the table taken. Her eyes screened the table for an empty booth and found one.

She walked over to the corner and flung herself into the seat facing the door. She liked to see who was coming in.

Naruto looked up at the girl who sat across from him.

"Hello." He said looking at the gigantic fan which she had let down beside her.

She looked at him and blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was sitting here."

"It's fine." Naruto stated his eyes going back to the menu trying to decide what to order.

Temari waited for him to say something else but he did not.

"Um. Excuse me er…"

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto what's yours?"

"Temari," the girl replied. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

Naruto shook his head, "Go right ahead."

She smiled at him and then noticed his odd headband. "What type of ninja are you? You come from two villages?"

Naruto laughed, "I'm a good one I hope and yes I come from two villages and undertake missions for both of them."

Temari went on curious to the way his role worked. "Are you some sort of tool for the villages to maintain peace?"

Naruto laughed again. "I'm going to become a kage or at least one in strength but I guess eventually I will have to choose one village to belong to."

He paused before rubbing the back of his head. "Would you mind recommending something. I'm not really used to this type of food."

Temari laughed, "Sure thing, what is your favorite type of food?"

Naruto did not need to think, "Ramen, finally an easy question."

Temari looked at the menu, "You should try the Udon of Sand. It has a weird name but that only is because all the ingredients besides the noodle can only be found in wind country.

"Thanks." Naruto said, putting down his menu.

Naruto lifted his menu up again and handed it to the waiter who had walked over.

The two ordered and abandoned talk for their food. Both finished quickly, looking pleased at their choices.

Naruto stood up leaving enough money for both of their meals and turned to go giving Temari a wave.

'_He's leaving? Already?_' Temari ran outside after him and grabbed his shoulder which surprised her being packed with muscle.

Naruto turned and waited for Temari to say something.

"Where are you going Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her debating if he should tell her. "I'm going to get the ninja roster for the chuunin exams."

"Well if you are let me take you to the building I'm going there anyway."

Naruto nodded and the two took off heading to the building.

Then it hit Naruto that he hadn't asked Temari why she was going there. So he asked her, "Temari why are you going to the Kazekage's building."

Temari sighed, "Well my father asked to see me."

Naruto paused and started to worry. "Who is your father."

"The Kazekage." She replied feeling silly that she had been so confusing.

'_That means her brother is Gaara. I could ask about him, but she might worry that I meant him harm._'

He sighed, she didn't need to know.

The rest of the trip was carried out in silence. The two arrived and Naruto followed Temari so he was allowed to pass the guards without inspection.

Temari knocked on the door. "Father you wanted me?"

The Kazekage's voice rang out with shrill hastiness, "Come in!"

Temari walked in and ushered Naruto in behind her. The Kazekage paused in his work and looked up at Naruto who stood rigid and attentive.

The Kazekage's piercing gaze worked it's way up Naruto stopping for a moment on his headband before returning to meet the blue eye's gaze.

"You must be Uzumaki, Naruto." The Kazekage said his tone expressed how interested the Kazekage was.

Naruto nodded glancing at Temari and then his eyes returning to the Kazekage who met his with a look of contempt misunderstanding.

"So Naruto you're here for the list of ninja's who are participating in the exam are you not?"

Naruto nodded again, "I am."

The Kazekage sat down and rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was look for. He tossed Naruto the scroll and Naruto caught it. Then Naruto bowed and left.

Smirking the Kazekage shook his head, '_The Kyuubi child is different than I imagined_.'

Naruto pushed the door open harshly and it flew open, where it was about to hit a boy around Naruto's own age, before it was stopped by sand.

Naruto looked at the boy in awe. "Are you alright?" he asked his voice filled with concern and embarrassment.

The red haired boy looked at him fiercely. Then out of nowhere a tendril of sand shot towards Naruto.

Naruto easily pulled a kunai from his belt and cut the sand that flew towards him. "What the hell?" Naruto said.

"Get out of my way weakling." The boy demanded.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously hoping he was wrong. "Are you Gaara?"

Gaara looked at him intently, "I am."

Naruto extended his hand, "Well then forgive my rudeness, I'm Naruto."

Gaara looked taken aback and did not move to take the hand. By now Temari was behind Naruto and a look of panic and fear was beginning to embed itself on her face.

"Naruto perhaps you should leave." Temari's tone hinted for him to leave.

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to your brother yet."

Gaara did not take the hand. Instead he sent sand to push Naruto out of the way.

Naruto in return blocked the sand cutting it apart with the kunai which he still held in his right hand.

"Naruto I would very much like to kill you now." Gaara held nothing back, sand from the jug on his back began to seep out.

Temari grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back. "Naruto," she whispered into his ear. "If you want to live, run."

Naruto gently pushed Temari off him. "Gaara if you want to fight, I'll fight you, but let's go to a more desolate area."

Gaara almost smiled, "Yes."

The two ninjas left the main part of the village and found an uninhabited part with plenty of space to battle. Behind them lurked Temari who did not want to get caught in the midst of the fight.

Gaara attacked before they had agreed to the terms catching Naruto unaware and sending him to the ground.

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara said sending sand to encompass Naruto.

Naruto jumped back dodging the attack and took a second to analyze Gaara's abilities. Then he created a handful of shadow clones to surround Gaara making sure if he attacked he would have to focus on defense rather than offense. Then Naruto initiated his plan "Suiton Water bullet technique." He opened his mouth and fired a shot of water at Gaara which the sand rose to block.

Naruto grinned looking at the wet sand. "That's going to be heavy."

Gaara's tough and hardened eyes looked at Naruto and fired a few sand shuriken at him and his clones, all of which were dodged easily.

Then one of the clones ran at Gaara and as soon as it got within a few feet exploded destroying much of the chakra imbued sand Gaara had. Gaara frowned and called upon dry sand from the ground to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodged and rushed forward launching a combination of punches and kicks at Gaara who blocked with his sand.

Gaara now very frustrated attacked with a large amount of sand and ended up pinning Naruto the ground. As Gaara got ready to finish the trapped blonde the clones began forming hand seals. "Katon: fiery blast!"

Gaara immediately called the sand back to defend against the attack but it was too late and he was hit by the flames.

Naruto grinned, '_I win._' He pushed himself up but to his amazement Gaara got up as well and his skin began to crack and break apart. The skin wasn't really skin Naruto realized but sand.

Gaara felt tired and angry. '_How am I losing? And who is he_!'

Naruto's clones all charged and Gaara had no chance, quickly he was knocked to the ground and when he collapsed.

Naruto dispersed his clones and walked over to the defeated boy and offered again his hand. Gaara looked at it tentatively, but this time he took it.

From the side Temari looked on in amazement tears streaming down her face. This blonde boy was certainly a god send.


End file.
